If Nemesis Never Happened
by 2Harts
Summary: If Jack hadn't got beamed away by the Asgard and Sam had accepted is invitation to the cabin... Rated M for strong sexual content in later chapters.
1. Gone Fishing

**A/N: MGM as always.**

**Spoilers: This is set directly from Nemesis and follows what might have happened if Sam had accepted Jack's invitation to the cabin and he didn't get beamed away. From that point onwards it is totally AU. There are other characters introduced and it is a Jack and Sam story. **

**Rated M for strong sexual content in later chapters.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1 Gone Fishing.

Sam ran back down the corridor and caught up with Jack. Wondering what on earth she was doing and how dangerous her next comment could be, she managed to keep her courage.

"Sir, wait."

Jack turned and smiled at her, filling the silence that had suddenly befallen her, with his usual banter.

"I would love to come."

Jack stopped and stared at her. This was not what he had expected, hoped yes, but he never really thought she would.

"Great. How long do you need?"

"Just long enough to power the reactor down. I don't want to blow up the SGC!" Turning and heading back to her office, she was trying hard not to think in case she changed her mind.

"Do you want a lift?" Jack asked.

"It's okay I've got my bike with me. Do you need to go home and pack?" she asked.

"No everything is in the truck. I don't need much the cabin is always well stocked. I'll follow you and we can leave from your house."

Fifteen minutes later Sam was dressed in her leathers and mounting her bike. Jack was trying to hide the physical reaction he always got seeing her do this; _she was so incredibly hot!_

Shaking her hair out before putting her helmet on, she smiled over to him.

"I'll meet you there. Something tells me I will get back before you do!"

Jack smiled and got into the truck. _She was right there; God knows, she rode like the wind on that thing_. The fact she had never got pulled amazed him. Pulling out out of the parking garage and onto the freeway, he was not surprised when a few moments later she roared past him. _Just let her get home in one piece_. It would be just his luck she would wipe herself out before the one time he got to spend alone with her.

It took Sam a surprisingly long time to pack as she kept changing her mind. When she finally heard the truck pulling onto the drive she gave herself a quick talking too. _Get_ _a grip, he said himself it was just two friends going on a trip. So why did I just pack that particular set of underwear?_ There was not time to repack again as she heard his knock at the door.

"Hi Speed Demon. You got home in one piece then?"

Sam laughed and stood back to let him in. Jack followed her to the kitchen and when she turned, she encountered a rather stern expression on Jack's face. It was a well known look and it normally preceded a lecture. Jack gestured for her to sit and Sam sat automatically; it was so natural for her to follow orders.

Taking the opposite seat, Jack look intently at her, holding her gaze.

"Seriously, Sam. You need to slow down on that thing. I don't want to see you wiped out," he said.

Sam was taken aback for a moment.

"Sir we do more dangerous things every time we step through the stargate!" Sam was becoming rather annoyed. Using his authority over her in the manor was way out of line.

"I am aware of that, but you drive like a lunatic when you are on the back of that bike. It's not safe," he stated.

Sam took a deep breath to calm down.

"I've been fine so far thanks!" she glared at him.

"Okay, okay I am just concerned for you."

Jack smiled and wisely changed the subject.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Sam got up and grabbed her bag.

"Yes sir."

Jack looked intently at her again.

"Drop the Sir for this weekend Sam ok? It's just Jack and Sam."

"Ok sir….I mean Jack. Sorry that's going to take some getting used too."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The trip to the cabin passed pleasantly. They discussed work and joked together and Sam felt really relaxed for the first time in ages. They broke for a meal a couple of hours out, stopping at a little café Jack knew. Sam ordered a salad and coke, Jack a steak and beer.

They sat in companionable silence for a while eating their dinner.

"So, Jack," Sam still couldn't get used to that. "do you own this cabin we are going to?"

Jack smiled back. "Yea, it's my bolt hole. No phones, no TV, just the lake and me."

Sam hesitated for a moment. "It does have electricity doesn't it?"

Jack laughed.

"Yes Sam. You're not going to have to rough it that much!"

They both finished their dinner and after a quick squabble over the bill, which Jack won, they continued on.

They arrived at the cabin at dusk just as the sun was setting over the water. Sam had to admit it was stunning; walking over to the side of the lake, she stared at the view. Jack walked over and stood beside her and suddenly she was very aware of his presence.

"Jack its beautiful." Jack for his part, was not so much watching the sunset as watching her; she really did take his breath away. Having no idea how she felt about him, he could only hope she felt the same way. Being unsure as to what he was going to do about it, he was hesitant as everything was against them but maybe if they could keep it under the radar something could be worked out. When he gently put his hand on the small of her back to guide her in and noticed the shiver run through her. _Maybe she did feel the same way; this could turn out to be an interesting weekend._

Sam felt her reaction and tried to get a hold, hoping that Jack had not noticed as he did not react. _Had she really made the right decision do this? If he made any kind of move she would be lost._ Allowing herself to be guided to the cabin, she waited as Jack opened the door for her and she entered. It was your basic log cabin, charming and complete with chequered curtains at the windows. .

"I'd better get the fire started. Once the sun goes down it can get pretty cold up here." Jack laid the fire and Sam went out to the truck to get her bags in. Standing uncertainly in the doorway, she looked around, wondering where the bedroom was. Jack looked up and correctly read her thoughts.

"Bedroom is that door, the bathroom is over there."

As Sam made her way through to the bedroom, she stopped and turned slowly in the doorway.

"Err... Jack?" Jack looked up at her, his eyes smiling, although his face was serious.

"Yes Sam?"

"Where's the other bedroom?"

"There isn't one that's it."

Sam looked so shocked that Jack laughed and let her off the hook.

"It's okay the couch folds out into another bed. You have the room, I'm happy out here."

Sam turned and headed into the bedroom with her cheeks flaming, embarrassed at her reaction.

"Bastard!" she thought to herself, "he knew what I was thinking!"

Jack called to her from the lounge. "If you want to freshen up I will make dinner."

"Thanks!" Sam shouted back. Walking through to the bathroom, she was pleased to note that there was indeed running hot water and it included a bath and shower. Settling on a shower, she turned the hot water on.

A little while later she was standing back in the bedroom trying to decide what to wear with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. It was then a really great idea of how to get back at him, for her embarrassment earlier, occurred to her. Getting out that underwear she really should not have packed and a pair of tight fitting jeans which she knew showed her bum off to perfection, she teamed it with a low cut cross over top. Finishing it off with a cardigan which she decided to leave unbuttoned, she smiled to herself. Carefully applying her make-up and blow drying her hair, she checked her appearance in the mirror. The look was completely natural, as if she had not made an effort, but she was pleased with it. Taking a deep steadying breath, she went back out into the main room.

Jack had his back to her in the kitchen area and something smelled delicious. That surprised her as she had always rather thought he was more of a take away man.

"Something smells good. What is it?" Jack turned smiling at her. His expression froze when he saw her and he quickly turned back to the stove.

"It's spaghetti in tomato sauce with flat bread and salad. I hope that's okay?" Walking over to him, Sam stood by the counter.

"Sounds great, I'm hungry." Jack still had not turned to look at her and she was a little worried that maybe she had over done it.

Jack, in fact, was trying to hide the instant reaction he had got. _What the hell was she doing? Was she coming onto him or was that really an accident? If it was she needed to be more careful what she wore!_ That top was so low he caught a glimpse of the white lacy bra underneath; it was going to be a long evening.

When he had regained control of himself he turned back to her.

"Would you like a drink? I think I've only got beer."

"Beer would be fine." The smile she gave him nearly sent him over the edge again.

"It's in the fridge. Could you open me one as well?"

"Sure." Sam walked over to the fridge and Jack's eyes never left her backside. Her figure was truly stunning; you never really got to notice it under combat fatigues but now he could really see her and he found it impossible to keep his eyes off her or indeed, his body under control.

Sam was enjoying the effect she was having on him. _It will teach him to play with me like that and I haven't completely forgiven him for the motor bike lecture earlier either. No, if this was really just Jack and Sam I am not going to play the dutiful subordinate. I am going to give as good as I get and at the moment it seems to be working!_

Sam helped Jack lay the table making sure he either had an eyeful of her ass or top as she did it. Jack for his part, was taking it in his stride, although she did catch him watching her from time to time.

Jack bought candles over to the table and then set the dinner out. Sam tucked in surprised to find although she was charged on sexual tension she still had rather a good appetite. Jack sat opposite her, grateful for the cover of the table; his condition was becoming more noticeable. They talked about work and poor Daniel whose unfortunate illness had given them this time off.

At some point during the conversation and Jack was unsure when it was, he made the decision to play her game. Suddenly Sam was aware of Jack meeting her eye's more often, an intense look crossing his face from time to time and she had the uncomfortable feeling that she had bitten off more than she could chew. It was fun when she was in control but now he was the one making her feel hot and bothered. They finished the meal and Sam offered to wash up. She was standing at the sink when Jack came up behind her and reached past her to get a box of matches from the window sill. Trapping her against the sink with his body, she could feel the heat of him and the unmistakable feel of his erection. Unable to stop the involuntary shiver which passed through her body, she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Careful Sam or I might just not be the gentleman you think I am." With that he turned and made his way into the lounge area to light some candles and pull the curtains leaving Sam breathless by the sink.

_Okay this has gone far enough_. They were not playing anymore, he was serious, he had just let her know that this could go further. If she stopped now he would know it was just a game and she had not been serious. However if she kept on it would be telling him that she wanted this. _What was she going to do now? Did she really want this? The repercussions where endless! But she did so want him. That was what it came down to in the end wasn't it? Did she have the courage? Rules and regulations could be sorted out. The big question was, is this all for real or just a game; time to decide._

Sam finished the washing up while Jack restocked the fire. Flopping down on the couch, he closed his eyes and tried to get his reaction under control. It was no good he either need a cold shower or some fresh air. As he really did not fancy the cold shower, he opted for the fresh air.

"Fancy a walk Sam? The stars are beautiful up here."

Sam, glad he had changed the subject, readily agreed and went to get her coat and boots on.

It was certainly cold outside. The drop in temperature took Sam by surprise. They walked together in silence until they came to clearing on top of a hill. Jack spread out a rug he had bought with him and they sat together looking at the stars and talking quietly. Eventually Jack caught Sam shivering.

"Okay time to head back; you're cold!"

"Yea I am a bit. I should have bought a thicker jacket."

Jack took his fleece off and wrapped it around her and she snuggled into it gratefully as they started back.

Sam was surprised to find it was after eleven when they got to the cabin and relieved when Jack suggested it was time for bed. It would give her time to think. Jack made up the couch and Sam got ready for was an uncomfortable moment when Sam came out of the bathroom though the lounge door to get a glass of water and encountered Jack in underpants and nothing else. With a hastily apology, she headed back to her bedroom, relieved to shut the door. It was going to take a while for her to fall asleep tonight.

Jack was relived she had gone to bed as he needed a release that could only be done in private. Thinking of her the whole time like he had a lot in the past, it took all his self control not to scream her name out loud. It was a while later when he finally fell asleep to dream of her.

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading and any reviews appreciated. There is a lot more to come!**


	2. Perfect Day

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry this is a short chapter but it sets up for the next one!**

**MGM as always.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2 – Perfect Day.

Jack was awake first the next morning and he lay there planning the day ahead. Although he really wanted to go fishing, he knew it was not really Sam's thing and he wanted to please her too. Getting up, he started to fix eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Sam woke to the smell of something cooking. Although she had not had a good night, sometime towards dawn, she had made the decision that it was now or never. Going through the connecting door to the bathroom, she decided to take a shower. Dressing more appropriately, this time in a long soft jumper and jeans, she entered the lounge room just as Jack was serving up the bacon and eggs.

"Morning sleepy head, sleep well?"

"Yes thanks," she lied. Jack looked at her sharply but refrained from commenting.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Sam asked "Do you fish from this lake or do you walk miles for the best spot?" Sam's father and brother were obsessed with fishing and she had experience from the past.

"Nope I am a lazy fisher, all I need is right here." He looked so intently at Sam she unsure if he was talking about the fishing or her. "But I don't want you to be bored so if you would rather we drive into town or do something else I would be happy."

Sam smiled back at him. "No you fish. I've bought something to read with me and my music to listen too so I'll be happy."

They washed up together and Jack got his fishing gear while Sam got her book and music.

They passed a pleasant morning. Jack caught a fish which he said would do for supper and Sam read and dozed on a blanket. Lunch was simple bread, cheese and apples made by Sam and in the afternoon she had a nap to catch up from her bad night. By the late afternoon Sam felt rested and Jack looked the most relaxed she had ever seen him.

For dinner, Jack fired up the barbeque and started cooking the fish and Sam made potatoes to go with it. They ate outside with Sam cuddled up in Jack thick fleece again. Luckily Jack kept a couple of them up at the cabin. Jack could not help but think how cute she looked in it; she looked like a little girl dressed up in Daddy's jacket. Or though, Jack had to admit what he was feeling was far from paternal.

They spent a great evening playing cards and drinking beer. It was a perfect day and this time when they parted for bed they both slept soundly.

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Any reviews greatly apprieciated.**


	3. Jack Has Friends!

**A/N: A big thank you to for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Mitch and Laura are all mine but the rest belongs to MGM. **

**Warning: This is an M rated chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3 – Jack has Friends!

Sam woke the next morning to the sound of Jacks voice talking to someone. Curious, she walked out into the lounge dressed in tap pants and a jumper. Jack looked up and smiled as she entered. She mouthed "Work?" at him gesturing at the phone. Jack shook his head and finished up his conversation.

"It's not really my scene Mitch. Yes I know Laura would like me to be there. It's just I have someone with me and I'm not sure she would want to go. Yes. No it's not like that. Work yes. Okay, look I'll ask her and ring you back." Jack hung up and smiled at Sam

"That was a friend of mine, Mitch. He and his wife Laura have a cabin on the other side of the lake. Laura noticed my truck up here yesterday and they have invited us out for dinner tonight as it's Laura's birthday. I said we didn't really want to go but Laura has been good to me and I feel we ought to. It's up to you."

Sam thought quickly. A chance to meet some of Jack's friends could be very interesting.

"Sounds like fun. I'm game if you are!" Sam suddenly realised she had issued a challenge. _Whoops!_

"Okay. I'll ring back and let them know. I don't suppose you've packed a dress in that huge suitcase of yours?" Jack said this half jokingly – if she had packed that set of underwear he had got a glimpse of the other day, then anything was possible!

"Err... no. I really didn't think I would need one. Is there anywhere near I can get one?"

"Yea there's a pretty big out of town shopping mall about an hour out. We could go there."

"Okay you're on."

Jack phoned Mitch back and Sam went and got dressed. Not often getting the chance to go shopping, she was rather looking forward to it. After a quick breakfast of toast, they headed out.

"Just how dressed-up am I going to need to be tonight?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately it has a dress code. I guess they wanted to go somewhere special for Laura's birthday."

_Okay so I need everything then, dress, shoes wrap, underwear etc _

When Jack had pulled into a parking space and they walked towards the mall, Sam turned to him.

"This could take me a while. You don't really want to trail around after me do you? Is there anything else you can do while I am shopping?" Sam asked.

"I need a few bits myself anyway and there's a bar I often go to when I am out this way so I am sure I can amuse myself. Why don't you give me a ring when you are through?"

Sam smiled up at him and headed off into the mall not noticing that her smile had momentarily taken Jacks breath away.

Really enjoying herself, Sam decided she would find a dress first and after trying a few shops she finally found one in a little boutique. It was rather pricey but it looked stunning on her. It was a simple shift dress with a low neckline which hugged her in all the right places. Now she needed matching shoes, but as the dress was black it was fairly easy and she chose a pair of black two inch heels with open backs and a silver butterfly embroidered on the fronts.

In keeping with the silver theme she found a lovely little bag and then a stunning silver wrap which looked like she was wrapped in a cobweb. Then she then spied a black coat in the sale which was too good to miss and finally a quick trip to a lingerie shop for some truly stunning underwear and a bra that would fit under the dress.

When Sam stopped for coffee, pleased with her mornings work, she caught site of a gift shop across the way. Feeling that she ought not turn up to someone's birthday celebrations without a little something, she made her way over after she had finished her coffee. Finding a beautiful silk scarf in the softest shade of pale blue, she bought it along with a card and gift bag.

When she finally rang Jack, she was surprised to find it was after one.

"At last, you are obviously a typical woman when it comes to shopping!" he grumbled.

"Thanks Jack!" she laughed.

"I'll meet you back at the truck and we'll go for lunch."

Jack raised his eyebrows when he saw the amount of bags she had. "All that just for one night?" he asked, teasing her.

"Shut up Jack and open the truck so I can put these down!" she shot back at him.

Jack opened the truck laughing and gestured for her to get in.

"There's a great sea-food place just up from here. I think you'll like it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After lunch they headed back to the cabin and Jack went off to do some more fishing and Sam lay down for a while to doze, she was certainly enjoying the opportunity to catch up on some much needed sleep.

She jumped when Jack woke her gently with a coffee in his hand.

"Sorry to wake you sleepy head but it's getting on for five and we need to leave here at six-thirty. Now I know you are a typical woman when it comes to shopping; I thought maybe you would need the time to get ready!"

Sam playfully hit him on the arm. Jack set the coffee down and grinned at her.

"I see how it is!" and he started tickling her. They wrestled together for a few minutes until Jack pinned Sam to the bed beneath him. They both froze for a moment and Jack gazed into Sam's eyes. For a moment Sam thought he was going to kiss her, but Jack pulled back with a gentle smile and left her. Sam sat on the bed and sipped her coffee. _What had just happened? She was sure he was going to kiss her. _Making a conscious decision that it was tonight or never, she got up and began to get ready for the evening ahead with a shiver of excitement.

Putting her coat on, she entered the lounge. Not wanting Jack to see her dress too soon, she decided she wanted him somewhere public where she could have some fun. Jack looked up and it was her turn to be breathless for a moment; he was wearing a tux and looked gorgeous. "Wow you look great," Sam said before she could stop herself.

Jack smiled at her. "You look pretty good yourself. What have you got on under that coat?" Sam just smiled and gestured to the door.

"Are we going?" she asked.

Jack raised one eyebrow at her and smiled. "After you," he said.

Sam walked out to the truck and settled herself in aware that Jack was watching her. The sexual tension was back between them but somehow it was different this time. It was if they both knew about it and where going act on it. Suddenly Sam was very excited about the evening to come.

They arrived at the venue, which had valet parking and Jack handed over his keys. He escorted her into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back again. It was indeed "somewhere special" as Jack had put it and Sam was pleased with her outfit. Jack took Sam's coat and she heard his sharp intake of breath as he encountered a lot of her bare back. The dress had a low back line as well as neck. Turning slowly around, she faced him; he was speechless.

"Sam you look….." he was unable to find a word to describe it.

Sam smiled "Thanks."

Jack returned a wave to someone behind her and they turned to head into the restaurant. Jack lent close to her and whispered in her ear. "I guess this means you want to find out what I am like when I am not being a gentleman." Sam felt a shiver shoot through her. The reference to their conversation of the first night let Sam know he was playing her game; it was going to be a fun evening.

Jack led her over to a table where his friends sat. Mitch was tall, dark, around Jack's age and had the look of ex-military and Laura was small, beautiful, and had long blond hair.

Taking a seat between Jack and Laura, Sam had Mitch opposite her. After the introductions, they exchanged small talk and Sam was pleased to find that Laura was intelligent and witty and they were soon laughing like old friends. When Laura explained that she was a grief councillor, Sam understood why Jack had said that Laura had been good to him.

When they finished their meal Sam gave Laura the present she had bought. Laura was delighted with it.

"I saw one of these in a gift shop the other week and really liked it. Thank you so much Sam, but really shouldn't have done, I wasn't expecting anything."

Sam smiled and made her excuses to visit the rest room. On her way there she spotted a dance floor with a band tuning up. _Would Jack ask her to dance? Did he dance? _She could not picture it somehow!

Laura lent across to Jack after Sam left. "So do you like her? She likes you judging by the effort she has made. Is working together just an excuse?" Only Laura would get away with asking Jack a question like that.

"I like her Laura. We work together so it's not allowed but I have given most of my life to the job and I'll be damned if I am going to miss out on this if there's a chance of it working; even if we have to keep it under the radar somehow. Wish me luck!"

Sam returned and Laura mouthed good luck at Jack. The band started up in earnest and Mitch stood and asked Laura to dance.

Jack turned to Sam. "Would you like to dance?" Sam hesitated a moment then took his hand. Leading them out onto the dance floor, he took her gently in his arms and although he was not holding her close, Sam felt smothered by him. The feelings he was arousing in her were overwhelming. He also knew how to dance moving effortlessly in time to the music. When the tempo quickened after a couple of numbers they made their way back to their table in search of drinks. Sam turned to smile at Jack.

"I didn't realise you could dance so well," she said.

Jack smiled back at her, looking directly into her eyes, taking her breath away.

"All the military dances had to pay off sometime!" Sam laughed back in acknowledgement. _He had a point there._

Mitch and Laura joined them a few minutes later and when they got their breath back Mitch asked Sam to dance and Laura danced with Jack. All the time they were unable to keep their eyes away from each other. The tempo slowed again and Jack came to reclaim Sam. Holding her tighter this time, his hands began travelling over her back. As she shivered involuntarily, he rested his cheek on her hair. Pulling away for a moment, she questioned him with a look. In response he pulled her close into him, causing a gasp to escape her when she felt his erection pressing against her. Smiling down at her, his eyes dark with desire, he lowered his head to hers and gently brushed her lips with his. As she parted her lips, he deepened the kiss. Sam was breathless and he felt her sway in his arms. Holding her firmly, he broke the kiss.

"Steady on, I don't want you fainting on me," he whispered into her hair. Then he led a dazed Sam off the dance floor and went in search of a glass of water. Sam recovered and Laura and Mitch returned to the table. They had a great time laughing and talking. Mitch was in the middle of entertaining Sam with a story which ended with Jack taking an unexpected swim when Sam felt Jack lean into her and whisper in her ear again.

"I need to take you somewhere where we can be alone," he told her.

An electric shock ran through her and she nodded her consent.

Jack stood to make his excuses to the other couple and to get Sam's coat. They said their goodbyes and promised they would meet up again soon.

Once Jack had recovered his truck from the valet he helped Sam in. Suddenly she was feeling nervous and Jack noticed. Although he tried to keep up a steady stream of conversation, he eventually realised he was talking to himself. Pulling the truck over to the side of the road, he cut the engine.

Sam suddenly realised they were stopping.

"Why..?" she asked.

Jack smiled a gently at her and got out of the truck and came around to her side. Opening the door, he helped her out. She looked questioningly at him as he shut her door and then leaned into her trapping her against the door with his hands on either side of her.

"If you are having second thoughts I will understand. I was only joking about not being a gentleman." Sam looked momentarily disappointed and Jack laughed.

"Well if you prefer it that way it can be arranged."

He slowly leaned into her giving her time to protest. When she did not he trapped her firmly between his body and the door held himself against her. He claimed her lips with his own and kissed her deeply. _If she was the kind of girl to faint at a kiss then this would test her_. Sam for her part was so caught up she had no clear thought other than; never in her life had she been kissed like this. It was only when she felt light headed and felt her legs buckle did Jack release her and hold her tight in his arms.

"No more second thoughts?" he asked.

No being able to speak, Sam smiled in reply and Jack helped her back in the truck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they got back to the cabin Jack could sense Sam was feeling nervous again. Deciding that taking it slow was a good idea, he helped her out of the truck and into the cabin.

"Would you like to poor us a glass of wine while I get this fire going again?" he asked her.

Sam seemed grateful to have something to do and readily agreed to it. Leaving her coat on for the time being until the cabin warmed up a little Sam tried to sort her head out. Now it had come down to it she was just plain nervous. _It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Jack. He could melt her like butter with just a look_. _But he was much surer of himself and no doubt far more experienced than she was_. She was really scared that after all that flirting she would be a disappointment. It was not helped by the fact that he was still her CO and she automatically followed his orders. Admittedly in the bedroom that was just what Sam liked but basically she was just plain scared. She shivered which had nothing to do with the temperature in the cabin or Jack.

Jack was watching her from the other side of the room. Something was certainly bothering her. He really hoped she was not having second thoughts; she certainly seemed to respond to his touch. But, although he knew their situation was complicated, he was not about to let the job ruin this for them. Coming over to the counter, he took his glass of wine and took a sip. Watching as Sam did the same, somewhere in the back of his mind a light bulb went off. _Was she was reverting back to their old form and following orders?_ This was something they really needed to talk about. He did not want her to blindly follow his lead in this situation and he could see how she could easily do that given that was what she did most of the time.

He gently smiled at her. "Come on Sam let's sit in front of the fire to get warmed up." Not that he needed to, he was warmed up enough!

Again she followed him.

"Sam we need to talk."

Sam froze at his words. _Maybe he was having second thoughts_.

"Sam I know in work you follow my every order without question but here we are just two people. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do." _He hoped she did!_

Sam suddenly realized what he was thinking. _He was way off!_

"No Jack it's not that." She took a large swig of her wine.

"What is it then? Talk to me." _What was bothering her?_

"It's just that…….." Sam trailed off. _How could she admit that she was not nearly as experienced as he thought she was?_

"Sam. Come on you can tell me. I really want this, but I want you to want it too."

"I do!"

_Well what the hell was bothering her then?_ Jack was mystified. Sam shifted uncomfortably again.

"I'm not as used to doing this as I may have led you to believe." There she had said it. She hid behind her fringe and waited for his reaction.

Jack suddenly got it. _She was afraid of disappointing him! If only she knew. Just her presence was enough to drive him insane!_ He dropped to his knees in front of her and gently took her hands.

"Sam just being with you like this is enough. Anything else doesn't matter." Sam glanced up and gave him a small smile.

"Honestly, I have wanted to do this with you for so long there is nothing for you to worry about," he assured her.

"It's just you are so used to seeing me in control and handling everything at is thrown at me, but this is something I am not so sure in," she explained.

Jack watched her for a moment as a range of emotions played across her face. This was a different side to her that he had never seen before. His 2IC was normally so in control of any situation, he was slightly thrown by this hesitant Sam. Well if she needed him to take the lead in this he was happy too. Walking over to the stereo, he put some music on; the gentle tones filled the air. He walked over to her and held his hand out. "Dance with me?"

Sam accepted his hand and got to her feet. He pulled her close to him and moulded himself to her body. Feeling the shiver run through her, he started moving her around the floor. One number flowed into another and they continued to dance.

"Do you want to take your coat off? It's getting warm in here now." Jack asked.

_Yea and I'm getting warmer by the minute!_ Sam thought. Letting Jack remove her coat, he gently kissed her neck. She felt her knees buckle again. _Honestly she had heard the phrase weak at the knees but this was getting stupid! _Jack caught her with a hand around her waist and held her upright against him still gently moving to the music and kissing her neck in feather light kisses. Finally turning her around to face him, he held her tight in his arms again.

If she kept fainting like this, he needed to get her to the couch or bedroom somehow. Gently guiding her to the couch, he settled her on it between his legs and started kissing the nape of her neck again and was gratified to feel the shiver run through her. He slowly moved his hands up and down her arms as she swayed again the he kissed his way around to her ear and nibbled at her ear lobe. As she sighed in contentment, he moved so he could reach her lips. He brushed them softly with his own and she parted hers willingly. Deepening the kiss, he felt her arms go around him caressing his back. It was his turn to shiver now and he deepened the kiss further still stealing her breath until she swayed again then blowing it softly back into her. Her hands where on his shirt front now, making their way between his buttons to his chest. Jack was in danger of losing control.

"Sam, If we are going to stop I need to know soon."

Sam looked at him. This was it. He was rapidly coming to the point of no return and letting her know it. She had no intention of stopping now and in answer she caught his hand which was caressing her back and guided it to the zip on the back of her dress. Jack caught is breath. It was his turn to feel light headed now. He did not want to break the mood but he also did not want their first time to be on the couch, no matter how romantic the fire was!

He stood and pulled her with him. Kissing her deeply again, he stole her breath the way he knew would make her light headed and when he felt her knees buckle beneath her, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. As she came out of her daze he quickly kissed her again as he laid her on the bed, not giving her time to think. Sam was slightly dazed to realize that he had managed to carry her through to the bedroom without her being aware of what was happening but did not have time to think as Jack covered her body with his own kissing her deeply again and rubbing himself against her.

Suddenly she no longer wanted the barriers of clothing between them and pulled at his shirt to realise it from his trousers and quickly started undoing the buttons. Jack was having a hard time breathing now and stopped to look at her. She looked so beautiful; her hair was wild and her eyes dark with passion. Helping her take his shirt off, he gasped as she ran her hands across his chest and she smiled at him. Not wanting to wait any longer he pulled her over onto her side with him and he reached behind her to unzip her dress. She felt the fabric give and Jacks hands at her shoulder gently pulling the fabric down. Suddenly her bra was all there was between Jack and her breasts and Jack bent his head low to suckle her over the delicate fabric. His touch was gentle but it was enough for Sam to jerk her body wildly. Jack smiled and blew gently on the fabric causing her nipples to stiffen instantly. He moved his hands behind her again and unhooked the bra. Sam felt it come loose and rose off the bed slightly so he could pull it off. She then lay on her back shyly looking up at him as he gazed in reverence at her breasts.

He gently reached out a hand to cup one, almost too scared too in case it scared her off. She responded instantly to his touch, jerking wildly again as he slowly circled her nipple, his thumb flickering over it. Then he could not hold out any longer; he lowered his mouth to it and suckled in earnest, playing with the other one then taking turns between the two. Sam's breaths were coming out in pants now and he could feel her squirming against him.

Sam kicked free of her dress herself and lay beneath him in just her panties. Running her hands down his chest she came to his belt and undid it quickly, and then made short work of the button and zip on his trousers. Jack moved slightly and helped her remove his trousers. The passion that had burned between them for so long over took the both of them and what had started out as something gentle changed.

Sam kissed every part of Jack's body she could reach and moved her hand lower to tug impatiently at his boxer's. Jack quickly removed them and Sam slid her hand down the long length of him. Jack moaned against her mouth and ran is hand down until he could slip it under the lace of her panties. Sam bucked on the bed and Jack held her firmly down as he parted her curls and slid a finger inside her. Sam increased the speed of her strokes along him and Jack gasped. Making quick work of removing her panties, he pulled back and captured her gaze. Holding it the whole time, while he positioned himself above her and as she parted her legs for him, he pushed inside her.

Sam closed her eyes and held on tight as Jack began to move, slowly at first, letting her get used to the feel of him inside her. When she opened her eyes and pulled him down into a deep kiss he increased the speed and Sam moved with him. Just as they were always in step in their professional life, their lovemaking became the same as Sam met each one of Jack's stroke with perfect timing. Jack opened his eyes for a moment and studied Sam, he was fairly sure she was holding back and he adjusted the angle slightly. Bending forward he whispered in her ear, "Let go and relax." Feeling a shiver go straight through her, Jack realised something and spoke to her again. "I'll make it an order if I have too..." Sam suddenly convulsed and Jack was gratified when Sam cried out and clenched down on him, holding tight with her hands on his back. As she squeezed his cock tight he felt his own release build and pushed faster until he emptied into her, crying out. When the shudder's wracking his body lessened he opened his eyes and gazed into her blue ones.

"I love you," he said.

A gentle smile played across her face as she replied, "I love you too." Moving away from her then, he flopped down beside her and pulled her too him.

"Sam that was incredible," he told her.

"Thank you. I feel the same way, but what are we going to do now?" she asked, all the uncertainties of their situation came flooding back to her. At the end of the day they had just broken the rules and she was not normally a rule breaker.

Jack pulled her closer too him and held her close.

"I don't know, but I do know I am not about to let you go and we will work something out, I promise you." Sam was content with that and felt herself getting sleepy. It was a conversation for the morning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Next chapter is the morning after the night before!**


	4. Stormy Waters

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews – you are all very kind!**

**MGM as always**

**Warning: M rated chapter.**

**__________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4 – Stormy Waters

When Sam woke the next morning she was surprised to find Jack not there. _He hadn't gone back to the couch in the end had he?_ Getting out of bed, she realised she was not wearing anything so she grabbed Jacks disregarded shirt from the night before and slipped it on. It just about covered everything it should. After a quick visit to the bathroom, she headed out to the main room. Jack was in the kitchen making toast and coffee, dressed in just t-shirt and boxers.

He looked up at her and smiled his dazzling smile.

"Hi!" he said.

Sam smiled, shy again.

"Hi." Jack walked over to her and gently drew her into his arms. He held her against him and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Do you know how cute you look in my shirt?" Sam smiled up at him and he lowered his head to kiss her. As she melted in his arms again, he scooped her up and took her back to the bedroom.

They landed together on the bed and Sam laughed.

"You are going to have to stop that, you are going to hurt yourself – I'm not exactly light!" she teased him.

"Then you are going to have to stop fainting every time I kiss you!"

Sam was quite embarrassed about that bearing in mind she liked to give the impression she could handle any situation off-world. Yet a little kissing from Jack and she was on her back!

"I don't know what's happening there. It's never happened to me before." Jack knew perfectly well but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Bending, he kissed her again and then worked his way through the buttons on the dress shirt. She was just as stunning as he remembered from the night before. Her nipples responded immediately to his touch and soon he had her screaming again.

Afterwards she laid in his arms content.

"Thanks Jack that was fantastic."

"You don't have to thank me – I did enjoy it too you know!"

Sam giggled. A sound he was not sure he had ever heard before. In fact there was a whole range of sounds he had found she could make!

Jack's stomach rumbled reminding him that he was making breakfast before he got interrupted.

"It would seem my stomach is trying to tell me something. I'll go finish that toast I started," he said to her.

"Don't worry about mine. I will have a shower and clean up first." Jack gave her a quick kiss and left.

Sam went and showered for a long time, reliving the events from the night before. Not able to believe that sex could be that good, she analysed just what was going on with her. It was the loss of control, she decided that had made it so good, as she was always so in charge in her working life she never really let go like that. It was a bit of a scary thought, giving control of something like that to someone else and one that was totally foreign to her.

Sam dressed in the figure hugging jeans again with a tight white t-shirt under a cardigan and then went out to the kitchen area where Jack was leaning up against the counter finishing the last of his coffee. He turned and made her one and switched on the toaster.

"Coffee's fine Jack, I'll make some toast when I wake up a bit!" Jack smiled at her and headed into the shower. Sam grabbed Jack's jacket she was borrowing and went to sit on the front porch with her coffee as she needed a moment to think. _This was all so wonderful but what about work? How could they go back after this? She knew how much she liked to be dominated and could just imagine getting turned on in the middle of a bollocking from her CO. No working together probably would no longer be a good idea. They really needed to talk about this despite Jack's obvious reluctance._

Sam heard a sound behind her and Jack joined her on the porch. He sat next to her on the step cradling another cup of coffee.

"Jack we need to talk."

Jack had a sudden feeling she was regretting it.

"Sam, don't regret this."

Sam turned quickly to him and kissed him soundly.

"No regrets but we do need to talk about what we are going to do now."

Jack knew she was right but had hoped to but it off for a while.

"I know what I would like to do," he said suggestively. Sam playfully hit him and laughed.

"You know what I mean."

It was no good he realised she wasn't going to give up on this.

"I would like us just to try keeping it under the radar for the moment but it's up to you."

"I'm not sure how well that would work. How do I swap from being like this to your 2IC?"

"Quite easily if last night is anything to go by. You started following orders pretty readily then!"

Sam knew what he was referring too and blushed.

"I do kinda need you to take control. I don't give in easily. I think that has been the problem in the past."

"Yea well I think your last partners were not as generous as they should have been but that's a conversation we can have at a later date." Sam smiled and leaned against him.

"What do you have planned for today?" she asked. Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Besides that, Jack!" she laughed at him.

"No that was about it!" he informed her. "Actually I was thinking of inviting Mitch and Laura over for a barbeque depending on how you feel about it. We had a good time last night and we normally do that when we are all up here."

"Okay that sounds like fun. Go give them a ring."

Jack left her and she finished her coffee. A moment later he came back out onto the porch.

"It's all settled they are coming over around three. I need to go get some supplies first though." Sam nodded in agreement and they got ready to go out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Working hard in the afternoon, Sam made salads, potatoes and coleslaw. Jack set up the barbeque and it was all ready by the time the other couple arrived at three.

They all sat around chatting and the talk turned to motorbikes. Mitch was telling Sam about his powerful Suzuki he had back at the cabin. It was a model that Sam had always wanted to ride and Mitch offered her a try on it. Jumping at the chance Sam called over to Jack.

"Jack I am just going to pop over to Mitch and Laura's for a while to see his bike. Is that ok?" Jack looked up and smiled. Laura nodded her agreement too and they set off.

Laura took the time to quiz Jack.

"So?" Jack was amazed at how much could be said by one word.

"Yes Laura and it was fantastic!"

"I'm happy for you Jack. She's a bit of a dare devil then if she rides motor bikes. I hate it every time Mitch goes out on that thing. There's a track near hear called the devils circuit. He goes on it every time he's up here and I am terrified he will come off one day. I wish he would sell the bloody thing."

Jack paused in taking a swig of beer. _Sam had been drinking today. Not much but come to think of it he hadn't seen her eat anything either. She wouldn't be stupid enough to try it would she? What was he thinking of? Course she would! She wouldn't miss an opportunity like this._

"Laura where's this track?" Laura looked up at Jack's tone and caught his concern.

"She wouldn't would she?"

"Oh yes she bloody would. She's a demon on her own bike." Laura got to her feet.

"Let's take your truck and I will take you there. I'm sure she'll be ok, sounds like she can ride well," she tried to reassure him.

"Yea she can but she's not used to Mitch's bike and she's been drinking on an empty stomach. Not a good combination." They jumped into the truck and Jack roared out of the drive.

Laura gave him directions and they got there fifteen minutes later. Sure enough Mitch's truck was there and he was standing next to it. Jack jumped out at the run.

"Mitch where is she?" Mitch turned startled.

"She's just got on the track. She's okay though, I checked she could handle the thing. She handles it better than I do. Relax." Mitch thought Jack was going to hit him for a moment until Jack's attention was taken by the speeding bike which just went by. At least she had the sense to wear leathers; she was riding like the wind.

"Wow!" Mitch said in admiration, "I've never seen a woman take the track like that."

Jack stood with his heart in his mouth. _She must have been doing more than hundred._ He could hardly watch. As he lost sight of her behind some trees and he held his breath until he could see her again. Mitch sifted uncomfortably next to him.

"What?" Jack barked.

Mitch hesitated at Jack's tone. "Nothing, it's just there is a rather hairy bend coming up. I just hope she slows down."

Jack turned pale but was unable to stop watching her. Happily she slowed and took the bend perfectly.

"She is really amazing," Mitch stated.

Jack did not say anything as he watched her slow up and ride over to them.

Sam for her part had the time of her life. The bike rode like a dream and the course was brilliant. As she rode up she caught the look on Jack's face, _uh-oh here comes trouble._

She turned off the bike and took off her helmet her eyes shining.

"Thanks Mitch that was fantastic!" Glancing at Jack who was talking in a low whisper to Laura, she stripped off the leathers and handed the bike over to Mitch.

"You can ride back if you want too," Mitch offered.

"She's coming with me." Jack was next to her and took a rough hold of her arm.

Sam hesitated for a moment the desire to ride the bike again strong.

"I'll make it an order if I have to _Major_," Jack said.

Sam looked defiantly at Jack for a moment not liking the tone or the order.

He caught the look.

"I wouldn't," he said.

Mitch and Laura watched the exchange uncomfortably.

Sam gave in and followed Jack to the truck.

Not saying a word to her on the way home, Sam was glad as she was too angry to speak anyway.

When they got back to the cabin Jack jumped out of the truck and marched around to her side.

"Out!" he barked.

Sam looked at him, it was the maddest she had ever seen him and she had seen him mad before, although never with her.

Sam decided to humour him and got out and led the way to the cabin. When they were both inside, he slammed the door behind her and turned to face her.

"What the hell did you think you where playing at?" he asked.

"Jack! Calm down. I'm fine. I knew what I was doing!"

"Did you? You've been drinking and too my knowledge you haven't eaten anything all day. Do you know how dangerous that was? I could put you up on a charge for that alone," he shouted at her.

Sam saw red. It was unfair that he was suddenly being her CO, this was personal.

"Sorry _Sir_." She said definitely, emphasizing the sir.

Something snapped inside of Jack and he pushed her back against the wall holding her there with his body.

"Sam drop that now, you just scared the crap out of me! Do you know what I would do if anything happened to you?" He was breathing hard. Sam for her part was just getting the picture.

"Jack for goodness sake it was just a bike. I am perfectly capable of handling one!"

Jack lost control completely then and pushed her harder to the wall bringing his mouth down to hers. Crushing his lips to hers, he ran his hands all over her body and stripped her clothing. Before Sam knew what was happening he had undone his trousers and rammed into her with all his strength. Sam was scared for a moment but was so turned on by his passion for her she relaxed. He pushed violently into her hitting her g-spot again and again. Sam vaguely become aware of the sound of an engine but was so close she was beyond caring. Just as she felt herself break apart Jack's mouth covered her own muffling the scream coming out. He thrust a couple more times then came himself. He leaned against her for a moment before kissing her more tenderly.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Sam," he begged quietly.

Sam kissed him back and held him tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back.

He noticed she did not promise not to, but at least they were talking again.

Sam heard voices out on the porch and realised Mitch and Laura where back, _no wonder Jack had stopped her screaming! Even in the midst of his anger he had thought of her_. He moved away from her and she made a move to the bedroom to freshen up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam joined the gang on the porch dressed in a floating skirt and strappy top as it was warm that afternoon. The others greeted her as if nothing had happened and Sam took a beer from the table and settled under the trees to talk to Laura whilst the men got on with the cooking.

Sam was glad to see the Jack had forgiven Mitch and the two men were laughing together over the cooking.

Laura smiled at Sam and spoke in a low voice.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" she asked gently.

"Yea, he was pretty mad for a while, he got it out of his system though." Sam gave an involuntary shiver and then grinned at Laura.

Laura smiled a knowing smile back.

"He was pretty rattled there for a while," Laura filled her in.

"I know. I guess it's sweet he cares so much but I can handle myself and we face much more dangerous situations in combat so I don't really know what's eating him so much," she confided in the other woman.

Laura looked sharply at her.

"You don't?" she asked. Sam looked questioningly at her.

"Sam for an intelligent woman you are dumb when it comes to men!" Sam looked even more puzzled and Laura took pity on her.

"He's in love with you."

Sam looked sharply in Jack's direction to find his gaze resting fondly on her. She knew they were attracted to each other and she knew he had told her that he loved her but that was in the throes of passion, she had not really thought he meant it. Although she knew she loved him, it had never occurred to her that he felt the same way.

Laura gave her hug.

"You're a lucky woman Sam. Most people go through life never knowing a love like that. I thank my lucky stars for Mitch every day."

Jack called them over to get the food and Sam found she did not have much of an appetite. It did sometimes fail her at times of emotional stress; not that she was stressed at the moment, more just terribly excited.

Grabbing some salad and her salmon steak, Jack had cooked her, she helped herself to another beer. Briefly, she wondered just how much she had drunk today, as Jack had pointed out, _not good on an empty stomach_. As she walked past Jack he stopped her.

"I love that outfit, you look beautiful," he said as he gently kissed her neck sending tingles through her. Sam smiled at him; _this really wasn't helping her lack of appetite!_

They all sat around the outside table laughing and joking with each other. Sam did a good job of hiding the fact she was not really eating much, nibbling at some salad from time to time.

When the sun started to set, Sam went to get Jacks jacket and she encountered him in the kitchen. Sweeping her into his arms, he kissed her soundly. Sam felt herself going and grabbed onto him tighter. Laughing, he let her go.

"I hope I always have that effect on you!"

She smiled her reply and made her way out to the deck again. Jack had put the decking lights on and the patio heaters and it looked lovely out there. He also piped some music through. They laughed and danced some. Sam had to admit she was having a good time. Eventually they settled on the decking steps. Jack wrapped his long length around her holding her close. He was a lot cuddlier than she thought he would be. Mitch did the same to Laura and they talked some more. Eventually Laura gave a huge yawn and Mitch laughed.

"Looks like it's time for me to get my party animal home!" Laura laughed and batted him.

"Well if you will keep me awake half the night," she said teasingly. Mitch grinned back at her.

"Yep and I plan on a repeat performance tonight so lets get home before you're too tired!"

He helped her to her feet and they all walked across to Mitch's truck.

"It was great to see you again Jack and meet you Sam. Let's hope you can get up here again soon," Mitch said.

Jack hugged Laura goodbye and Mitch leaned in close to Sam.

"Just let me know the next time you want to ride the bike – we'll just have to be more careful next time!" Sam laughed back.

"You're on!" Mitch hugged her close and gave her a quick kiss.

Jack came back to reclaim Sam and the other's drove off.

Sam helped Jack clear up the deck and they headed in. Sam took her jacket and cardigan off as it was warm in the cabin. Sam noticed Jack had started the fire at some point. Going over to the sink, she started the washing up.

A moment later she felt Jack come up behind her and press himself into her just as he had that first night. He whispered in her ear again, causing ripples to run through her.

"So what do you think of my not so gentlemanly side?" he asked.

Sam's answer was the very visible shiver she gave. Not able to get over the effect that just his words could have on her , Jack pressed her more firmly against the sink and began kissing his way down her neck finding each point that made her shiver more. Sam gave up all pretence of washing up and used the sink to support herself.

Jack used his teeth to move the straps from her top down her arms and she lifted her arms out. Her breasts where bare underneath and he caught them in his hands, nibbling at her neck again. Sam had the horrible feeling she would be marked in the morning. Reaching down, he lifted her skirt up running his hand up her leg until he met her panties. He worked them down and she stood out of them.

Holding her skirt up at the back he ran his hands between her legs until he found what he was looking for. He found her clit and started rubbing, moving his fingers to inside her. Sam could hardly stand but she was pinned between Jack and the sink so she unable to go anywhere. Finding her g-spot Jack felt her jerk violently but was ready for it and supported her. Just as Sam thought she could take no more she felt her orgasm start. This time Jack let her scream, no one was about to hear her. He had a fleeting thought that they would not be managing any quickies around the base if she reacted like that but put the thought to one side.

Holding her as she came down, he gently pushed on her back until she bent over. Sam was in heaven, having never experienced sex other than in bed, Jack was taking her to whole new levels. When Jack was satisfied the angle was right he pushed her skirt over her back and released himself out of his trousers. He had to bend his knees a little but he gently pushed into her. Thrusting gently, as he did not want to come too soon, he built the tempo slowly, watching for her reaction.

He could tell she was holding back and it was something he wanted her to stop. Reaching around, he wet his finger in her and played with her clit. He felt her tense and relax again and as he knew he was close but he wanted her to orgasm too, he began to thrust faster hitting her g-spot and rubbing her clit.

Sam was in a daze as Jack's thrusts started hitting her over and over again, and his finger's worked her clit, she broke apart then in the most violent orgasm of her life and Jack followed her over the edge. Feeling her move, he caught her around the middle as she came down knowing she was near collapse. Pulling her with him, he ended up on the floor with her on top of him. He whispered in her ear again. "I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you in that skirt!"

Sam smiled at him and snuggled closer.

"As nice as this is Sam, do you think we could get somewhere more comfortable?" Sam laughed and gingerly made it to her feet, turning around to help Jack up.

"I think I could do with a shower anyway," she stated.

"Fancy some help?" he asked.

"Would you mind awfully if I went on my own?" she said.

Jack looked disappointed and Sam laughed.

"I think you've shown me enough new positions for one day!"

With that she turned and headed to the bathroom leaving Jack watching her thoughtfully in her wake.

_That was an interesting piece of information. Maybe she really wasn't that experienced when it came to sex._ He looked forward to initiating her.

Sam came out of the shower some time later and Jack went in. He came out dressed in a towel to find her already in bed and caught her in the middle of a yawn.

Jack laughed.

"Is that a hint?"

"Yes you've worn me out!" Jack got into his sleep pants and joined her in bed spooning up next to her. He kissed her softly and watched as she fell asleep.

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading – I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter five – What happens when they have to go back to the SGC?**


	5. Back on Base

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews – you really are stars!**

**Sorry this is another short chapter to set up the next one :)**

**MGM as always.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5 – Back on Base.

Sam was woken early by the sound of a cell phone going off. Jack mumbled a curse and reached over for it. A second later hers went off as well.

"Carter," she answered.

"Sorry to call you on your down time but your needed back at the base," a voice said on the other end of the call.

Sam's heart sank and she glanced across at Jack.

"I'm away at the moment; it will take me a couple of hours to get there," she said.

"Where are you? We will send a helicopter to pick you up." _There must be an emergency for them to do that._

"Actually I am staying at Colonel O'Neill's place in the lakes," she said.

"It will be there shortly," the voice said and hung up.

Sam got up and headed to the shower leaving Jack to his phone call. When she came out she dressed in her uniform and waited for Jack to get ready. They met in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"You'd better pack Sam. I don't think we will be coming back," he said regretfully.

"Any idea what's going on?" she asked.

"It's something to do with a computer virus and the Stargate. They need you to cure it and they want me in as the iris is refusing to close. They need everyone, in case there is an attack." Nodding, Sam went to pack and Jack made them a coffee.

When Sam came out with her bags she exchanged a look with Jack as he handed her the coffee.

"This is going to be weird," she stated.

"Yea we haven't really had time to talk about it. Just act normal until this crisis is over and then we will sort something out," he told her.

Sam looked at him.

"You want to sort something out then?" she asked unsure of herself again.

"Of course I do." Going towards her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Feeling her sway again, he held her tight.

"Okay, enough of that; I don't need you to be dazed when the helicopter arrives. There will be enough questions about this as there is. We need to get a story straight," he told her.

"What about the original one?" Sam stated.

Jack looked blank for a moment and Sam laughed.

"Something about two friends going fishing wasn't it?" Sam was beginning to think he had planned this from the beginning.

"Oh yes I did say that didn't I?" Jack smirked at her. She was relieved from an answer at the sound of a helicopter landing nearby.

She grabbed her bag and they left to meet the SF coming towards them.

"Colonel, Major this way please."

They mounted the helicopter and donned head sets. The SF filled them in on the situation as the chopper flew back. Jack seemed to have detached already and was asking all the right questions. Sam was finding it a little harder until a call came through from the SGC for her. One of her scientists was filling her in on their end and it helped her to focus. Before long Sam had moved into professional mode and she was coming up with some suggestions.

The flight to the SGC was over quickly and they went straight into the briefing with General Hammond. Sam and Jack entered the room together and sat down next to Teal'c. The General filled them in and gave them their assignments. They were the last to leave and the General looked quizzically at them.

"Sorry to cut your holiday short," he stated.

Jack stepped up to the mark.

"That's okay sir. The fish weren't biting anyway." The General turned towards Sam and Jack winked at her behind his back.

"I hope you are well rested we are going to need you on this," he said.

"Yes, thank you Sir." Sam was trying hard not to blush. As they then both headed out the door they did not notice the indulgent smile that crossed the General's face.

Sam worked around the clock to get the virus under control. Each time she thought she was making progress the virus would mutate and another system would go down. At least she had managed to isolate the iris so they could shut it but at the moment they were unable to open it so any team's off-world were stuck there.

Sometime in the late evening Jack put in an appearance and found Sam, alone, in her lab.

"How's it going Major?" Sam looked up and frowned.

"It's not good news I'm afraid. I can't isolate the virus enough to kill it," she informed him.

"At least you got the iris closed. That's a start," he reassured her.

"Yes sir. I need to take each system off-line in turn and run the anti-viral programme. Then I have to stop the clean systems from getting re-infected. At the moment I am chasing the virus around in circles. I need to modify the….." Sam trailed off as Jack held up his hand.

"I know you will do it Major. When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

"Sergeant Davis brought me a ham sandwich this afternoon," she absentmindedly answered looking at the computer screen.

"What that ham sandwich Major?" Jack asked her.

She glanced to where Jack was pointing to the untouched sandwich.

"Yep that would be the one. I was rather busy at the time Sir," she pointed out.

"Okay Major but you need to eat. We don't want you fainting on us do we?" Sam glanced up at Jack's double meaning to encounter the familiar grin.

"Jack!" she whispered quietly.

He laughed and left. Sam was unsure how long he had been gone but suddenly he reappeared with another sandwich and a coffee. Taking both gratefully, she stared at the computer screen and went to take a bite. Suddenly she put the sandwich back down.

"That's it!" She jumped from her seat and ran to the gate control room with Jack following her.

After she had input some figures in the anti-virus programme on the computer screen, she stood back and watched its progress. Jack watched from a distance as the programme worked and slowly they bought all the systems back online. Sam hung around for a while to check everything was okay but at two am she was able to stand down.

The General thanked her for her hard work and advised them both to get some sleep. Electing to stay on base as neither had a method of transport; they parted reluctantly to go to their respective quarters. Sam was so tired she fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading – I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 – real life bites back!**


	6. Real Life Bites Back

**A/N: A big big thank you for all your reviews and apologies for taking so long getting this chapter out - real life got in the way :)**

**Thanks to Rory Faller for pushing me to do this!**

**Disclaimer: MGM as always.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 - Real Life Bites Back

Waking early the next morning, Sam showered, dressed and made her way to the gate room. Pleased to find there were no problems overnight and the programme had worked, she left to write her report and encountered Janet Fraiser coming out of the General's office.

"Hi Sam, how you doing?" she asked.

"Fine now that virus is under control. How's Daniel?" she enquired.

"He's still a little under the weather. It will be a few more days before he is back in action. Why don't you come down to see him, he's been rather cranky without you guys around?"

Sam escorted Janet to the infirmary, catching up on each other's news as they went. Sam refrained from mentioning the Colonel and Janet wisely kept from asking. Daniel greeted her with enthusiasm and they talked and gossiped until Jack and Teal'c turned up. As Jack took the seat next to her, Sam caught Daniel looking quizzically at them both. _Oh God Daniel, don't call us on it! _Sam thought frantically. Daniel was so perceptive were she was concerned that he would have it out of her in moment. Luckily she was saved from finding out by the arrival of Janet at her elbow.

"I've just had your name flag up on my computer Sam. You are due a medical. Should we go and get it done now? Save you coming in later on in the week if you get to go off-base again?" Janet asked her.

Sam sighed, she hated these things and Janet knew it. The last time she had been frog-marched down by Jack and now, with the new arrangement, she really did not want to be in that situation again.

"Yea okay Janet," she said reluctantly

The medical was routine, blood tests, weight, the usual. Janet frowned a little at the results prompting Sam to ask if everything was okay.

"Your weights dropped again Sam. You were border line the last time you had a medical. It's quite a bit below that now," she told her.

"I know I've had a few days where I didn't eat very well." Janet looked sharply at her.

"Lost your appetite Sam?" Sam knew her friend was fishing for details.

"Janet, please don't ask me, you really don't want to know the answer!" Sam headed her off.

Janet grinned, "Just be careful okay?" Sam nodded and made her escape before her friend could ask her anything else.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

General Hammond had asked them both to stay on the base for the rest of the day just in case anything happened, but if nothing did they were free to leave again later on. So Sam settled into her lab to write up her report on the virus and jumped when there was a tap on her door. Looking up she encountered the dark gaze of her CO, he did not look happy.

"Hello sir," Sam said. Jack walked casually into the room and took a stool opposite her.

"Major, what you doing?" he asked.

_If this was just one of his annoying visits she could do without it right now! _

"Writing up my report on the virus," she told him.

"Oh. How's that going?" he asked.

_Okay this is one of his annoying visits._

"It would be a lot faster if I didn't get interrupted," she firmly told him.

Jack got up and started wondering around her lab and Sam watched him playing with a couple of pens on her desk. Something in his uneasiness prompted her to ask;

"Is something wrong sir?"

Jack looked at her and walked over to close her lab door.

_That's not a good sign. I wonder what's eating him?_

Turning back to her, he sat on the stool opposite her again and held her gaze.

"I have just had your medical report. Doctor Fraiser has flagged your weight as a concern," he told her and sat back to study her.

"Oh that. Yes it does drop sometimes. It's nothing to worry about Sir." Sam was relieved it was nothing serious.

"Actually, it is something to worry about Major. It's low enough for me to stand you down," he told her firmly.

Sam sat back in shock. _She couldn't have lost that much surely?_

Leaning across the desk, Jack held Sam's gaze.

"Sam I noticed you didn't eat this weekend while we away. What's going on?" Sam was thrown by the use of her first name. _Where they being Jack and Sam again?_

"I just forget to eat sometimes." Jack looked thoughtfully at her.

"I'm not buying that, you didn't forget to eat, you avoided it. You were okay at the beginning of the weekend. It was only after the dinner with Mitch and Laura you had a problem. We need to talk about this. I am standing you down as of now until you gain some weight," Jack told her.

"Sir!" she protested.

"We will be off base later today anyway so you had better do something about it. I want you to go home now. I will see you later," Jack ordered her and made a hasty exit. Watching his departing back, Sam would cheerfully have thrown something at it, _if he did not happen to be her CO of course_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Really upset when she left, she had an SF drive her home then decided that a trip out on her bike would clear her head. As Jack would not be around for a couple of hours she got changed and fired up the bike. Roaring out of the drive, she failed to notice Jack in a staff car just behind her.

Jack, for his part, was furious. It was not that he wanted her to stop riding but he knew she had not eaten and was in no fit state to ride a bike. Moving off after her, he knew he had no real chance of catching her up. Pulling onto the freeway, he was hoping to get a glimpse of her ahead but what he saw made his heart stop. There was a flash of tail lights as the traffic came to a stop ahead of him. People were piling out of their cars and someone was on a cell phone, a clear sign there had been an accident.

"Please don't let it be Sam," he prayed aloud. Grabbing the staff medical kit from boot of the car, he set off at a run. The first thing he saw was her bike lying on its side on the side of the road. Looking around, as the colour drained from his face, he spotted her sitting on the roadside a little way away from it. Rushing up to her, he crouched down beside her, struggling between rage and relief, for the moment relief won.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked her. Sam had taken her helmet off and was looking a little dazed. There was a guy was couching down next to her and Jack threw him a quick glance.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little winded," she managed between taking deep breaths.

"What happened?" Jack asked, trying and failing to hold Sam's gaze.

The guy next to Sam answered holding out his hand to shake Jack's.

"You two know each other?" he asked and Jack nodded.

"I am Sergeant Gates, police off-duty. I saw the whole thing, Sam here was in the outside lane when a truck pulled over into her and caught the front wheel of the bike. Sam was thrown clear and the truck just drove off. I have got his number though and phoned it in. She wasn't doing anything wrong; she wasn't speeding or trying to get past. My guess is he just didn't see her," the young man explained. Jack nodded and, carefully, started checking Sam over. When he moved her arm she winced. Jack looked quickly at her and then down at her arm again.

"I think I've dislocated my shoulder Sir," Sam explained falling into the more familiar situation of addressing Jack as her CO, causing Gates to look quickly at Jack. Jack caught the question in his eyes and explained.

"I'm Colonel O'Neill. This is my 2IC Major Carter." Gates nodded in understanding. Jack felt around Sam's shoulder. _It was dislocated alright._ He could put it back for her but it would be painful. Checking the medical kit, he was gratified to find a shot of morphine in there.

"Sam," he said looking her in the eye. She still looked dazed to him.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked.

"No Sir. I landed on my shoulder but it's pretty painful," she said through clenched teeth. _Which means it hurts like hell_, Jack translated.

"I'm going to give you a shot of morphine and put it back. It's still going to hurt," he told her firmly. Gates broke in then.

"Shouldn't we call the paramedics?" he asked. There were all sorts of reasons why that was not an option and Jack covered quickly.

"It's okay. I'm medical trained for injuries in the field so I can handle this and then I'll take her back to the medical facility at our base," he reassured him.

Jack loaded the syringe and tapped the bubbles down. Sam watched him wearily; she hated needles.

"It's okay Sir, just put the shoulder back," she told him.

"Not without the morphine Major. It will be too painful and I need you conscious!" he firmly told her. Sam nodded in defeat and Jack pulled her biker leathers down enough on her hip for him to get the syringe in. Sam felt the effects of the morphine straight away. _Another side effect of not eating for a few days_ she thought as she felt everything tip slightly.

Jack took hold of her arm and asked Gates to provide the counter pressure, showing him what to do. Despite what he had said he knew she would pass out from the pain. As he pushed against the joint with all his strength, he was gratified to feel the pop as the shoulder went back in place. As he expected Sam fainted and he gently put her in the recovery position for her to wake up. Watching her carefully, he was relieved when she came to a few minutes later.

"Welcome back," Jack said, smiling down at her.

"Hello," she managed weakly.

Jack turned to the police officer.

"Can you help me get her into my car? I'm parked a little way back," he asked.

Sergeant Gates moved the traffic so Jack could get through to her and once they got her into the car Sam watched as Jack spoke to the Sergeant again the man nodded a few times. Jack walked back over to the car and got in.

"It's all been arranged. I've given him my details and they are going to get your bike lifted back to your house," Jack filled her in.

"Thanks sir," she said tiredly.

"Just Jack now okay Sam?" he gently told her.

Sam nodded her head in agreement and relaxed back into the seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked not wanting to go back to the base.

"Yours, it's closer," he informed her.

Sam nodded in agreement although her shoulder was not nearly as painful now, she was still dazed. _Probably the effects of the morphine_ she thought tiredly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pulling into Sam's drive, Jack went round to help her out. As Sam was very pale, Jack was hoping he was doing the right thing or if he should get her back to the base.

"Let's get you in." Jack went to pick her but Sam protested.

"It's okay Jack, I can walk." Jack raised an eyebrow at her and stood back to let her.

Sam quickly found that walking was not as easy as it sounded and she looked in defeat at Jack, who calmly scooped her up without a word, careful of her shoulder.

Managing to get them to the door, he stood Sam down for a moment to find the keys. Picking her up again, he carried her through to the bedroom, noticing she winced in pain a couple of times.

"Come on Major, I think I'd better check you over just in case there is anything else going on," he said as he gently laid her on the bed.

"I'm okay Sir, it's just the shoulder," she told him. The morphine was confusing her. _Were they Jack and Sam again or not?_

"Sorry Sam that was a slip of the tongue. I still need to check you over and if I have to I will make it an order!" he told her firmly. Taking Sam's weak smile as consent, Jack soon realised that getting her out of the leathers was not going to be easy.

"Sam I hate to say it but we may need to cut the leather's off; I'm not sure I can get you out of them without causing you further pain," he told her gently.

Sam thought for a moment, "Let's try. If not do it."

Jack nodded in agreement. Starting with the trousers first, he found with a little work they came off. The jacket was another matter; the zip finished off to one side and had been damaged in the crash.

"Sorry Sam it's no good, the zips bust." Going out to the kitchen, he found a pair of kitchen scissors. They cut through the material and Jack managed to get the jacket off, causing Sam to bit her lip to keep from crying out. Deciding he had caused her enough pain, he cut through the t-shirt she was wearing underneath as well. The site of Sam's shoulder caused him to pause; it was bruising already and it was going to be very pretty by the morning. Jack carefully checked her over and other than the shoulder he was unable to find anything else wrong. Worn out after all the activity, Sam lay back in bed and closed her eyes. Jack found a cover in the lounge and threw it over her and she was asleep in seconds.

Jack made himself a coffee and phoned the base.

"Colonel O'Neill for Dr Fraiser, please," he told the operator and waited a few moments for Janet came on the line.

"Hello Colonel, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Sam's had an accident on her bike and dislocated her shoulder. I gave her a shot of morphine and put it back but I would still like you to check her over," he filled her in.

"I'll be off in an hour so I will come straight over. Where are you?" she asked.

"I've bought her back to her house, it was close to the scene of the accident," he told her.

"Sounds like you handled it. What was she doing on her bike anyway? I thought you had stood her down on medical grounds." Janet was frowning on her side of the phone. _What was going on with Sam?_

"I did. I don't know the answer to that yet as I didn't get the chance to ask her. She fell asleep pretty quickly; I think the morphine knocked her out. I will try to get to the bottom of it when she wakes," he assured her.

"Ok Colonel, I will be there soon," and Janet put down the phone.

When Jack checked on Sam again she was still out for the count so he checked the kitchen to see what he could find for a meal and was shocked that she hardly had anything in. Finding a tin of soup and put it on the counter ready for when she woke.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Firing up Sam's computer Jack checked his emails and a little while later he heard a car pull on the drive. Opening the door, he smiled in relief when he saw Janet standing there.

"Hi Doc," he greeted her.

"How's the patient?" she asked, smiling at him.

"She's been asleep since I phoned you," Jack told her.

"I'll go through and check her out."

Janet entered Sam's bedroom and studied her friend for a moment. Something was defiantly going on with her. Knowing how well she could handle her bike, she was surprised she had managed to total herself.

Janet went over to the bed and softly spoke.

"Sam? It's Janet."

Sam murmured a little but did not open her eyes.

"Come on Sam, wake up. I need to check you over," she said more loudly.

Sam reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at Janet.

"Did Jack call you?" Janet raised her eyebrows at the use of the Colonel's first name but refrained from saying anything.

"Yes Sam, he wants me to check you over," Janet told her.

Janet examined Sam but was satisfied that the only injury she had suffered was the shoulder.

"Well Sam looks like you where lucky this time. Why were you out on the bike anyway? I understood you had been stood down on medical grounds. You shouldn't have been riding it." Janet sat on the side of the bed and studied her friend.

"I needed to clear my head and I can think clearer when I am riding my bike," Sam told her.

"Well that may be so Sam but being stood down on medical grounds means you take it easy, not go haring around the country side!" Janet looked sternly at her.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Sam smiled ruefully.

"And how is that working for you now?" Janet asked.

Sam smiled weakly; Janet had a point.

"I'm going to give you some painkillers for that shoulder and I don't want you up and around until tomorrow. Then I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. If you don't, I have the power to confine you to bed at the base so I suggest you do it. I'll call in again tomorrow on my way to work. Call me if you need anything," Janet instructed her and turned to go.

"Thanks Janet, I will." Sam had the feeling with Jack standing guard she would have little choice. Sam lay back in bed, closed her eyes again and was soon asleep.

Janet walked back through to the lounge and sat down with Jack, accepting the coffee he handed to her gratefully.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"So how is she?" The concern for Sam was showing through in his voice.

"She's okay, she's got off lightly. We need to sort her out though, something is going on with her. Between her weight loss and the crash I think it's a cry for help. But what with I have no idea. Do you?" Janet looked directly at Jack.

_Hell she knew! What was Sam thinking?_

"Did Sam tell you?" The shock was clear in his voice; he did not think she would say anything even to Janet.

"No she didn't say anything. Come on it wasn't too difficult to work out. The base is buzzing with gossip about only the one chopper being needed to pick you both up, as she was at your place. The sudden weight loss and she accidentally called you Jack when I arrived. I'm not stupid! Don't worry I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I am pleased for you both. But that said I think you are the best person to sort her out," Janet revealed. Jack looked relieved at her words and even managed a sheepish grin.

"I don't' know what's going on with her," he admitted.

"Neither do I, but we need to get to the bottom of it," Janet told him.

Jack looked thoughtful and they were quiet for a few minutes. Then Jack remembered something.

"Can you hang on here for a while? I need to do some shopping. Sam hasn't got much of the way of food in and I don't want to leave her," he asked.

"No problem. I guess she's here so rarely that she shops as she needs it," Janet guessed and Jack looked directly at her.

"Or she doesn't eat," he stated.

"Or she doesn't eat," Janet thoughtfully repeated after Jack.

"That could explain something at least. You go get what you need. Cassie knew I was coming here so she won't be expecting me back yet anyway," Janet told him.

Jack left to go shopping and Janet checked on Sam. She was awake and surprised to see Janet again.

"Hello. I thought you had gone," she said.

"No that was Jack." Janet laughed at Sam's crestfallen expression.

"Don't worry he will be back. He's just gone for some shopping. It would appear you don't have much in," she said looking directly at her.

Sam looked sheepish, "I tend to buy what I need. If I shop for long term it goes off."

"Yea, good excuse Sam, but I'm not buying it. I've been concerned by your weight for a while now. You don't eat enough. It's not good for you," Janet told her.

"I just forget when I am in the middle of work then when I get home I am too tired," Sam tried to reassure her. This was not something she needed to be called on.

"Sam, stop it other people on the base work just as hard as you do and it's not an issue. No it's something else and I warn you now; Jack is determined to get to the bottom of it so I guess you should give it some thought," Janet argued.

Sam lay tiredly back against the pillows and Janet noted she was pale again. Deciding not to push it any further tonight, she smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry about it now. You need to rest. Come on let's get you into bed properly," she suggested.

Janet found a pair of tap pants and a top Sam could get on without too much pain to her shoulder and helped her to change into them and got her settled into bed.

"Have you taken anything other than the morphine for the pain?" Janet asked.

Sam shook her head so Janet went back through to the lounge to her bag and got some painkillers and a glass of water. Coming back through to the bedroom she handed Sam the pills.

"Here take these. They are anti-inflammatory as well so they should help. You are going to need to eat with them though," she instructed.

Sam took the painkillers and settled down and as she was asleep again in seconds, Janet left her to it.

Jack arrived back a little later and, after promising that she would be back in the morning, Janet left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Around half eight Jack came into Sam's room with a bowl of soup and a roll. The movement disturbed Sam and she sat up carefully and took the tray. Deciding that he did not want to stand over her while she ate, Jack left her to it.

Sam studied the food; _at least it was her left arm so she could eat_. Eating some of the soup and a bit of the roll she realised she was unable to manage the rest. Putting the tray to one side, she thought about using the bathroom. _Getting out of bed could be a problem._

Managing to sit enough to swing her legs over the side of the bed, she paused for a moment to get her breath back, and then stood up carefully. Other than her head spinning a bit, she was okay. Supporting her arm with her other hand, she made it to the bathroom. Using the time to freshen up a bit, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over the place and she looked pale. Carefully, she examined her shoulder. The bruising was really coming out now and looked truly awful. _Well you did a really good job this time you idiot._

Coming out of the bathroom, she encountered Jack sitting on the bed.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I've just been inspecting my shoulder; looks pretty doesn't it?" she grinned riley and got back into bed.

"Not how I would put it. Why the hell where you on the bike anyway? I told you to go home. I thought you knew that meant to stay there!" Jack was finally giving into the rage that had been building inside him.

"I wanted to clear my head. As I said to Janet earlier, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Sam said defensively.

"Sam, why did you need to clear your head as you put it? Is something worrying you?" Jack asked in a gentler tone, trying to rein himself in.

"No not really. I was mad at being stood down I suppose. Unlike everyone else I don't have a problem with my weight. I was always under as a kid; it comes back when it's ready. Chances are if my medical had been a week or two later no one would ever have known; me included," she tried to explain to him.

"I think the problem isn't so much you are under weight but more **why** you are underweight. Come on Sam, I spent time with you this weekend. You ate fine to start with. What changed? Other than the obvious," he asked. A flash smugness crossed his face and Sam lay back on the bed and grinned back at him.

"I think that may be the problem," she said quietly.

"What the sex?" Jack was nothing if not blunt.

"Not the sex as such. I think it's a control thing. I lost control of one thing so I took control of another. At least that's what my camp councillor said it was when I was a teenager. That time it was the stress of exams," she explained.

Jack moved the tray of barely touched food and lay down next to her. Mindful of her hurt shoulder, he pulled her too him.

"That is something we need to talk about and I noticed. You have to have control of everything in your life. Everything you do is always right, everything you touch does what it's supposed to do. But you have a problem with letting anyone else help you and you are really tough on yourself. Admittedly this has got you where you are today. But sometimes you have to let someone else in and making love is one of those times. You hate giving up control, let's face it the only reason you did this time was because I forced you too and you enjoyed it," Jack told her.

Sam was blushing. _He could certainly read her right!_

Jack carried on.

"This is the one situation in your life when you are allowed to give up control. And believe me I am going to make sure you do so you might as well give in and enjoy it." He was moving closer the whole time he said it and kissed her soundly. Sam's body instantly responded and when Jack pulled back, she looked disappointed.

"You are insatiable! I am not going any further tonight. It would hurt your shoulder too much!" he told her resolutely.

Sam snuggled down in Jack's arms and fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 7 - Away Mission.**


	7. Away Mission

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: MGM as always.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 7 – The Away Mission.

A few days later Sam was fit for work again and timed her arrival back at the SGC with Daniel's recovery. They were scheduled to go off on their first mission since Jack and Sam got together. It was a standard meet and greet, General Hammond deciding to give them an easy one for their first return to full strength. When Sam entered the gate room the rest of the team where waiting for her. As she did a quick double check of her gear, she gave everyone a smile.

The Stargate engaged and Colonel O'Neill gave his team a quick once over. When he was satisfied that everything was in order he nodded.

"Okay people let's move out, Major cover our six please," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied. She had a fleeting picture of Jack covering her six last night and blushed. Jack caught the look and grinned, having a pretty good idea what had just passed through his 2IC mind.

The journey to the settlement was uneventful and the locals were expecting them. Daniel did his usual greeting, getting to know everyone whilst Sam ran a few scans of the planet.

Jack came up to her.

"Have you got anything of interest Major?" he asked, taking off his cap and running a hand across his face. Sam could tell he was already bored. The standard meet and greets were something he usually tried to avoid, he preferred the action.

"There's an unusual power reading coming from over there," she told him, pointing the general direction it was coming from. "I'd like to check it out Sir." Jack nodded and called Teal'c over.

"The Major's found something of interest and we are going to check it out. Keep an eye on Daniel. Make sure he doesn't marry anyone you know the usual," Jack said to him. Teal'c bowed his consent and turned back to where Daniel was talking animatedly to one of the very pretty local girls. Jack watched him for a moment, _same old Daniel, charming everyone he met_.

Jack turned back to Sam and gestured for her to lead the way, alert to anything out of place. They walked in the general direction of the power source in companionable silence. Just as they were near the cave, Sam thought the readings where coming from, a shot rang out. They both hit the deck and Jack cautiously raised his head. Silently communicating where it was coming from to Sam, he indicated for her to go left and cover him. Moving quickly, she used a grassy bank as cover and popped her head over to scan the area. Being instantly shot at, she managed to get one round out from her P-90 in the general direction of the shooter before ducking back down. Hearing Jack's P-90 ring out from somewhere on her right, she risked another look over the bank. Whoever was shooting at them had them pretty pinned down. As a weapon fired back at Jack's position Sam saw it was staff fire and they were in trouble. Her radio crackled into life and she heard Jack call Teal'c for backup. Crawling along the bank a little further, Sam rose up and fired again. This time she heard the unmistakable sound of a shot hitting home and the firing stopped for a minute. Jack's voice came over the radio again.

"Nice shooting Major. I think there are only the two of them and the other one is making his way behind you on the left," he informed her.

Sam swung round and sure enough she caught a glimpse of a Jaffa closing in on left. Raising her weapon, she fired; jumping down the other side of the bank as she did. As she was about to be clear the top of the bank, a staff weapon fired over her head and she hit the deck harder than she intended, landing awkwardly on her shoulder. The burning she felt as she lay still for a moment told her that she had done some damage; moving experimentally she let out a cry of pain. Jack was immediately on the radio.

"Major are you hurt?" he asked. Sam took a deep breath; she would worry about the damage when the danger was over.

"No Sir just a little winded," she told him.

Managing to crawl back up the bank, she fired another shot off. Her shoulder was agony now and she realised she must have dislocated it again. As her weapon bucked back into it, Sam had to bit her lip as the landscape swam before her eyes. Not able to do much until the world righted itself, Sam kept her head down and heard Jack's P-90 fire again. A staff weapon fired from near Jack's position and Sam breathed a sigh of relief as Teal'c joined the fight. Checking behind her, she could see Daniel making his was carefully towards her. Sam collapsed back down the bank, vomited and tried to move again as she heard Jack confirming a kill on the radio. Daniel appeared beside her.

"Sam! Sam! Are you ok?" he asked her worriedly. Sam's answer was to pass out.

Jack was walking over with Teal'c to see who the enemy was when he got Daniels call over the radio.

"Jack! Get over here, Sam's hurt!" Jack could hear the panic in the younger man's voice and his heart went into his mouth. Getting on the radio he turned with Teal'c close behind him.

"Daniel. What's happened?" He began running in the direction where he had last seen Sam.

"I'm not sure but she's out cold," Daniel told him, checking her vitals and trying to do an assessment.

When Jack arrived with Teal'c, Daniel already had a medical kit out and Sam was beginning to come too. She woke up to find Jack looking down on her.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked her urgently.

"Sorry Sir. I think it's my shoulder again. I hit the deck pretty hard," she ground out. The pain was far worse than the last time she had hurt it and the burning was travelling down her side too. Whatever she had done, it was serious and she tried to control her breathing to stop from passing out again.

While Daniel supported Sam in a sitting position, Jack examined her shoulder. It was not dislocated this time; Sam had taken a staff blast. _Shit! _Jack looked around him quickly; he needed to get them under cover to sort out the wound in case there was any more Jaffa around. Noticing a small copse of trees nearby, he tried to help Sam stand but she passed out straight away. Jack picked her up, leaving the other two to cover them and grab the supplies and carried her over to the tree line. Setting her gently on the ground he spoke to Teal'c.

"Keep watch while I sort her out," he told him. Teal'c nodded.

"I do not believe there are anymore out there O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"I believe they were two guards sent on ahead to gather intelligence on the planet," he informed him.

"Well that's something," Jack said.

"Indeed. But when it is noticed that they are missing more will soon come," Teal'c informed him.

"We'd better hurry then," Jack commented.

Returning his attention Sam, Jack did a more thorough investigation of her shoulder. Although she needed medical help and quick, he had to stop the bleeding first. Sam was still out cold and with Daniel's help Jack turned her over and cut away as much clothing as he could from the wound. Giving her a shot of morphine, Jack cleaned the wound; it was deep and needed stitching but Jack uncomfortable trying to stitch it there. As he dressed it and was just about to pick her up to get her to the gate; they heard the unmistakable sound of a glider. Jack took in the situation; they were in no position to move quickly. The cave was fairly close and they could get there under cover so he picked Sam up and communicated his intentions to Daniel and Teal'c. Taking care to keep within the trees they made their way to the cave and Jack laid Sam down making her as comfortable as possible. Checking his watch he turned to Teal'c.

"The SGC will dial in soon and we can request back-up to help us get out then. Teal'c keep a watch on the entrance to the cave and let me know the minute you see anything move. Daniel, Sam said there was some kind of power reading coming from this cave; see if you can find out what it is," he told them both.

Retuning his attention to Sam, he got an emergency blanket out of the kit and put it over her and made her a pillow from a kit bag. Jack was relieved to see her moving and coming too, he smiled down at her.

"Welcome back, Major. You had me worried there for a minute," he told her, crouching down beside her.

"I'm sorry sir. I think I've dislocated my shoulder again," she said, managing a weak smile. Jack looked down at her sympathetically.

"Not this time Major, you took a hit. You're going to be okay but the Jaffa backup team has just arrived in the form of a death glider so we are going to hole up here for a while until we can get our own back-up," he explained.

"Shouldn't we try to get to the Stargate Sir?" Sam tried to sit up and Jack pushed her back down.

"You are in no fit state to go anywhere. Now lie still or that wound will open again," he ordered her.

Sam lay back and closed her eyes not sure she could go anywhere anyway. The room was spinning again and she felt sick. Jack watched her worriedly, she was pale and sweating, he prayed that they could get her out of there soon. The radio crackled into life and Jack answered it. It was Teal'c letting him know there where Jaffa troops on the ground and Jack called Daniel back to look after Sam. When he was satisfied that Daniel had everything under control he went to the entrance with Teal'c. Looking out at where Teal'c was indicating Jack could see around five Jaffa searching their way towards them.

"Best not give away our position until we have too," Jack told him. Glancing at his watch he was relieved to see it would only be another few minutes until the SGC called. _Just as well General Hammond had ordered an early check in this time._

A couple of minutes later Jack's radio crackled to life and Jack quickly checked outside before responding.

"SG1 this is Stargate command come in please."

"Stargate command this is Colonel O'Neill requesting back-up. I have a man down and we are under enemy fire. We have at least 5 Jaffa between us and the gate and maybe more," he told them.

"Received SG1, back-up will be with you in a few minutes. Can you give us details of the medical emergency?"

"Major Carter has taken a staff blast to the shoulder. I have her stable for the moment but she needs urgent medical attention," he informed them.

"Received SG1, Stargate command out."

Jack nodded to Teal'c.

"Keep an eye on our friends out there and if they get any closer let me know. I am just going to check on the Major." Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Jack returned to Sam and Daniel and he looked over to Daniel.

"How's she doing?" he asked. Daniel was wearing medical gloves a sure sign she had needed something.

"The wound opened again. I've stopped the bleeding but she lost consciousness a few minutes ago. Her pulse is weak and she's feverish. Looks like it might be an infection. We need to get her back," Daniel said worriedly.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"The troops are due to arrive in a few minutes. We'll get her out then." Jack told him, checking on Sam's vitals himself. Her pulse was very weak, but then she had lost a lot of blood. Hoping that they would be able to get her out before she arrested on them, Jack picked up his gun and headed back to Teal'c, trying hard to be the CO and not think of Sam.

A few minutes later Jack's radio crackled into life again.

"SG1 this is SG's 3 and 5. What's your position?"

"We are about half a click out in a cave. We can still see the 5 Jaffa but no others. There is a glider around as well," he informed them.

"Received Colonel, don't worry the SG Marines will come to the fly-boys rescue." Jack made a face at the comment; the rivalry between the two forces was legendary and he knew he would not be living this one down for a long while.

Jack and Teal'c were covering the entrance to the cave and when he heard the other teams starting to shoot and they joined in. Between them they soon had the Jaffa cleared out and the other SG teams joined SG1 in the cave. They had a stretcher with them and carefully lifted Sam onto it.

They were almost at the gate when the glider reappeared and started shooting at them. Jack took in the situation quickly.

"Daniel. Dial the gate," he ordered. Daniel, ducking for cover as he went, ran to the gate and started dialling while Jack, Teal'c and the other SG teams provided cover. As soon as the worm-hole was established Jack sent the iris code through and radioed in.

"Stargate command this is SG1, 3 and 5 we're coming in hot with a major medical emergency." Jack hated having to say that, it was Sam he was talking about and the thought she was in serious trouble was leaving him cold, but switching rapidly back to Colonel mode he managed to get them all through without further incident.

Jack arrived in the gate room to the usual chaos of a hot arrival. Janet was there on standby and immediately started work on Sam as she arrested on arrival through the gate. As Jack worriedly watched Janet administering CPR, General Hammond came over to him.

"What went wrong, Colonel?" the General asked.

"Just a Jaffa welcoming committee, we were okay until the Major took a hit," Jack told him and looked worriedly in the direction they had taken Sam. Catching Jack's expression the General sighed, he would need to sort this out but not now.

"Go check on the Major and give me your report later," he told him and moved on to speak to the other SG teams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sam became aware of where she was; she could hear the monitor beeping next to her and had the sense of someone in the room. Opening her eyes experimentally, she saw Daniel move immediately by her side and hit the red emergency button.

Janet came in on the run.

"It's ok she's awake," Daniel told her, the relief evident in his voice.

Janet went into doctor mode and checked Sam out.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her gently.

"Like I just got shot by a Jaffa," Sam joked.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humour!" Janet made some notes on Sam's chart and Daniel came over to talk to her, holding her hand.

"Well you frightened the life out of all of us but it looks like you're going to be okay. Teal'c was here until a moment ago and Jack wouldn't leave your side until General Hammond ordered him to get some rest," he filled her in.

"How long have I been out of it?" Sam asked.

"Three days. You now hold the record for the team member who's been unconscious the longest!" Daniel grinned at her.

"Terrific!" Sam weakly grinned back and was soon asleep again.

The next time she woke she had the feeling it was late. Everything was a lot more hushed and the infirmary had that night time feeling. When she moved her head, Jack immediately appeared at her side.

"Jack," Sam smiled

"Major. Good to have you back with us," he gently corrected her.

"Whoops. Sorry," she apologised.

"Doesn't matter much anymore anyway; do you know you talk in your sleep?" he informed her.

"Oh I didn't! What did I say?" she asked worriedly.

"You just said my name a few times. You screamed a few times in your sleep too. I guess they must have been good dreams," Jack winked at her and Sam went bright red.

"Oh God, how am I going to face everyone?" she murmured.

"It's okay I think I was the only one who recognised that particular scream, although I think the Doc might be a little suspicious," he teased her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and the entrance of General Hammond.

"Hello Major. Feeling any better?" he asked her gently.

"Yes thank you sir," she said.

"The Doctor tells me you are going to be fine," he assured her then he walked over to the door and shut it. Coming back over to the bed, he stood where he could see them both.

"Okay you two we need to talk," he told them firmly.

"Sir?" Jack queried.

"Don't come the innocent with me Colonel; I guessed a long time ago there was something between you but I am guessing it's got a bit more serious now. Am I wrong?" he asked.

Jack and Sam looked at each other but did not say anything.

"Now normally I would stamp on this straight away but the two of you have a rare partnership in the job as well as off. You proved you can still work together with what's just happened. You need to make it official though to stop all this gossip and I need to talk to the president but we will work something out," he told them.

"I'll retire Sir," Jack stated.

Sam looked at him in anguish, she did not want him giving all of it up for her but she was interrupted from saying anything by the General.

"Yea you tried that once. It didn't work. No you are a specialist team doing a specialist job. I am sure something can be arranged. God knows the powers that be owe you this one. Something tells me that if we lose one of you we will lose both and we don't want that. As long as you continue to prove to me you can work together then it should be okay," he reassured them.

Sam and Jack looked at each other hardly daring to hope.

"But first Major you need to get well. Daniel is itching to get back to PX-3972 with the archaeology team there and Teal'c wants to go see his family so I am officially standing down SG1 until you are recovered. I will let you know how I get on."

"Thanks sir," they said together.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 8 – Down Time.**


	8. Down Time

**A/N: This is another set up chapter. It gives some information that you need to know in later chapters! There is more of the down time coming and it does get a lot lighter – for those of you out there that like a happy ending :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews – I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: MGM as always.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 8 – Down Time.

It had been a week since Sam's injury and she was allowed to go home. Jack was taking her back to his place and had swung by hers to collect some things. He wheeled her out to his truck at the front of the mountain in a wheel chair. Sam had protested bitterly but Janet had insisted. Sam looked at Jack's truck.

"When did you get that back?" she asked.

"I got Mitch to bring it down for me. He's taken your bike back up in one of his firm's recovery vans. He's a bit of a whiz with bike repairs and he will have it up and running in no time. They send their love by the way," Jack filled her in.

Helping Sam into the truck, Jack smiled at her and they headed off. Jack's place was not that far away and Sam enjoyed the journey. Just being above ground was lifting her sprits.

They were officially on leave now for the next fortnight and Sam was going to spend her first couple of days out of hospital at Jack's. When she walked in through the front door, she was surprised how nice the place looked; Jack had worked hard.

"Jack everywhere looks great. You've been busy!" she smiled at him.

"Well there's only a certain amount of Simpson's you can watch in a day!" he joked.

"What would you like to do first? Have something to eat? Get out and about?" he asked her.

"Actually what I would really love to do is have a bath," she told him. Jack smiled down at her.

"I think that can be arranged; under supervision of course," he said suggestively. "Someone has to make sure you don't get that dressing wet!"

"Okay you're on," she laughed.

Sam went to turn away but Jack grabbed her hand.

"First there is something I want to do," he told her, holding her eyes in his. Then he swept her into his arms and kissed her hard. Sam felt her knees go and her head swim. _Something's never change then_ she thought.

Jack broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" he exclaimed.

Sam smiled back; it was good to be home, because home was where ever Jack's arms were.

Sam had a bath under Jack's supervision as he had promised and when she got out and he gently wrapped her in a towel. They went into his bedroom where he put some of her clothes. Finding everything she needed, she got dressed and Jack checked his watch.

"Time for lunch I think," he stated and headed out to his kitchen.

Making a salad with fresh bread, he was pleased to see she ate it all. _Maybe everything was going to get back to normal now._

"I spoke to General Hammond earlier and he said things were progressing. The president is happy to grant us a special dispensation as long as we agree to some terms. They are still working out the details," he told her, between bites of the salad.

"What kind of terms?" Sam asked.

Jack looked a little shifty for a moment and replied.

"I don't know all the details yet. I'll tell you as soon as I do." Sam had the distinct impression that she wasn't being told the whole story but decided to let the matter drop.

Jack took her out in the afternoon as Sam wanted to stock up on a few luxuries. If she was going to have some enforced down time she wanted some new reading matter and compact discs to listen to.

When they got back Jack noticed she was looking pale.

"Sam I think it's time you had a rest. You don't look too good," he told her firmly. Sam smiled wanly.

"I may not be quite as ready to get back to normal as I thought I was." The shopping trip had taken it out of her.

Jack led her through to his bedroom and settled her into his bed. Sam fell asleep pretty much straight away and he settled down to do some paper work. About an hour in he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it grinned when he saw the rest of SG1 on the doorstep.

"Hello Jack," Daniel greeted him, Teal'c bowed in his direction.

"Hi, come in boys," he replied and stepped back and let them through.

"How's Sam?" Daniel asked, following Jack though to his lounge area.

"Okay. We went out for a while this afternoon but it took it out of her and she's been asleep since," he told him.

A worried look passed across Daniel's face. "Do you think it was a good idea to let her come home so soon?"

"She would have done more damage in the infirmary trying to prove she was well enough to get out of there. At least this way she doesn't have to prove anything. I will just have to be tougher getting her to slow down," he explained.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." Jack laughed; it was Teal'c speak for 'I don't like your chances.'

"Fancy a beer boys?" The both nodded in agreement and Jack went through to the kitchen.

As he handed them out he noticed the time.

"I'd better go wake Sam. She's due some pain meds. She would probably want to see you anyway," he said and disappeared to wake Sam, leaving Daniel grinning in the background. He had noticed which room Jack had gone into to wake her and it was not the guest room.

Jack gently shook Sam.

"Sam, time to wake up," he gently told her.

Sam turned over, stretched and pulled Jack towards her and kissed him soundly. Having just woken out of a very erotic dream she was having about him, she pulled him closer. Jack responded immediately and Sam began running her hands down his chest, trying to get to his shirt buttons. Pulling back, he grinned at her.

"I like your thinking, but we have visitors!" he told her firmly.

Sam stopped immediately and sighed in disappointment.

"I don't think you're up to that anyway yet!" Jack stated.

"I wouldn't mind trying!" she grumbled.

"Sam! I can see I am going to have my work cut out with you. Come on the boys want to see you," he smiled at her.

Helping her out of bed, she went to freshen up whilst Jack returned to be encounter Daniel's knowing grin. _Well of course had firsthand knowledge of Jack's guest room. He had stayed in it enough times._

"Sam okay, Jack?" Daniel asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes Sam is fine and will be out in a moment," Jack said firmly refusing to rise to the bait.

Sam joined them in the lounge and Jack went to get the pain meds and a glass of water. She took them gratefully.

The team spent the evening together laughing and talking. Jack made some steaks which they all enjoyed and Jack was glad to note Sam was eating well.

Around nine, Sam started yawning and after Jack caught her yawn for the second time he got up.

"Well boys it's been great but I think the Major here needs some rest. Time to go," he told them firmly; Jack never had any difficulty getting his point across.

Daniel kissed Sam goodbye and caught the flash in Jack's eyes as he did it. _So Jack was getting possessive_. He wondered how Sam would feel about that! _No doubt she would tell him to pull his head in but he didn't want to be around to find out _so he and Teal'c headed off.

Sam went to get ready for bed and Jack came through with her night time meds.

"Come on Sam, time for me to check that wound," he told her.

"It's fine Jack. They only changed the dressing before I left," she replied.

"Never the less I promised Janet I would check it twice a day. They are still worried about that infection coming back," he assured her.

Sam moved out of his reach, she hated anyone checking her over and Jack was no different. It had started when she was a little girl and never went to the doctors unless she was unable to avoid it.

Jack watched her frowning. _What was that about? Lord knows he had seen for more intimate parts of her body than her shoulder!_

"Sam come here, I need to check it!" He put some command in his voice and Sam looked defiantly back at him.

"Honestly Jack its fine. You can check it in the morning. It will need cleaning then anyway." _Yea and I don't like your chances of doing that either._

Jack was looking at her in amazement. _Why was she creating such a fuss? Come to think of it he always had to order her to do anything to do with medical issues._

"I am checking that wound, Sam. Come here." He walked over to where she was standing and she moved out of his reach again.

"Sam!" Jack was getting annoyed now. This was not something he had expected.

"Jack just leave it for tonight, I am tired. I'm sure it's not got infected since this morning." Sam made her way around a stunned Jack and headed for the bathroom.

Jack was at a loss; _this was stupid. Surely she didn't want to end up back in the infirmary, which was where she was headed if she didn't let him treat her?_ He left her to it for a moment and went to phone Janet at home.

"Janet Fraiser," she answered.

"Janet its Jack," he told her.

"Hi Jack. Everything ok with Sam?" she asked.

"No not really. She won't let me near her to check the wound. She said it would be okay for tonight but I just wanted to check with you," he explained.

Janet sighed down the other end of the phone.

"She's a right pain when it comes to aftercare. I did wonder if you would be able to do it. I normally threaten her with you if she doesn't co-operate. I think it might be an idea to be her commanding officer for this and order her. If not tell her I will have her back in the infirmary before she can wink," Janet suggested.

Jack smiled down the phone at the thought of Janet threatening Sam with him.

"Okay Janet I will give it a try. Do I need to push the point tonight or can I leave it until tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yes you do. It just needs checking tonight. Tomorrow you will have to clean it as well as changing the dressing," she advised him.

"Do you always have to threaten her then?" he asked. Although he knew she was bad with anything medical he had not realised it was that serious.

"Well it's either that or she would be on a permanent charge. I did put her on a charge once. All that happened was she got into trouble. So now I just tell her I am getting you and she behaves. She is my friend after all and I don't really want her to get into trouble," Janet said softly at the end. After all Jack was Sam's CO and she did not want to get her into too much trouble.

"Thanks Janet. I'll let you know how I get on," Jack said and hung up the phone.

Sam was still in the bathroom when Jack came back in.

"Sam I've just checked with Doc Fraiser and I do need to check it tonight. So come out of there and let me do it," he called through the door.

Sam was shaking and standing with her back to the door trying to get her head straight. Although she knew she was being silly, she had a fear of anything medical and she was not thinking rationally.

"Sam if you don't come out and let me do it you will have to go back to the base. Do you want that?" Jack shouted, changing tactics but there was still no reply.

Jack was getting fed-up with this.

"Major come out of there this instant. That's an order," he yelled.

Sam hesitated, she did not usually disregard an order. However the fear of what awaited her if she opened the door stopped her.

Jack was amazed she was defying a direct order. It was the first time.

"Major! Come out of there or I am putting you on a charge!" he tried again.

Even her training was unable to get her to open the door and she was in a cold sweat.

Jack stood directly outside the door.

"Screw this," he said under his breath and kicked the door in.

Sam jumped a mile and looked at Jack not really seeing him.

"I would come out now Major if I was you," he told her calmly and Sam looked at him. It was not Jack standing there; it was her CO but Sam still did not move.

Jack came right over to her and grabbed the hand of her good arm.

"Are we going to do this the easy way?" he asked and Sam looked at him, her eyes glazed with the anxiety she was feeling.

"I guess not." Jack stated.

Grabbing the dressing kit from the bed, he pulled her along with him. After getting her to sit down he removed the dressing and checked the wound. It was okay as it turned out and he replaced the dressing.

"Okay it's done," he told her, relieved. "Ok Major time for bed," he suggested and Sam climbed into bed and lay back. After taking her meds, she was asleep almost immediately.

Jack went through to the lounge and phoned Janet back.

"Doctor Fraiser," she answered.

"Hi Janet, it's Jack again," he replied.

"Hi Jack. How did you get on?" she asked.

"Well I had to kick a door in to get to her but I got there in the end. The wound is fine. I don't like my chances of cleaning it tomorrow though," he told her wearily.

"Just order her to do it and threaten her with General Hammond if she doesn't co-operate. If not I will have her back in," she advised him.

"Okay Janet. Hopefully it will be alright. Any idea why she's doing this? I had to put her on a charge myself. Now that's going to take some explaining!" he said ruefully.

"I know what you mean. I would carry through the threat if I were you. It will force her to have some more down time if nothing else. Maybe if she realises that each time she's difficult she's going to be off for longer she will pack it in. She should only need the dressing for another few days anyway. Tell General Hammond. He knows what she's like and if she still keeps on he will deal with her. He's knows your situation now I'm guessing?" she asked gently.

"Yes. He's trying to work something out. I don't want to take it that far though," Jack answered.

"I hate to say it but you may have too. Try and find out why she's like it. I've never managed to get to the bottom of it," Janet told him.

"You're her best friend Janet. Why do you think I would stand a chance?" Jack shook his head.

"I've never slept with her, it's makes a difference you know," she teased him.

"Didn't help much tonight!" Jack pointed out.

"She's tied and the meds she's on may make her behave irrationally. Give her some TLC and you never know what you may find out. But I would still carry through on that charge for tonight. Keep me in the picture. If you can't get the wound cleaned in the morning give me a ring and I'll come over and march her back. The threat of it might work on its own. Otherwise I will have to take her in," Janet suggested.

"Okay, thanks Janet. Goodnight," Jack replied.

"Night Colonel." Jack smiled at the use of his title. It was Janet's gentle reminder to him that he did have the power to force the issue here.

Deciding to spend the night on the couch Jack was worried about hurting Sam's shoulder and if he was going to charge her tomorrow he could not really sleep in her bed tonight. Sam was certainly going to get a shock in the morning; but as Janet had gently hinted, if their relationship was going to work out, he still needed to be her CO from time to time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam woke the next morning and instantly remembered the events from the night before. _Oh God, she knew she was in trouble. Jack was going to have a fit this morning. She also needed the dressing changed._ She was in a cold sweat just thinking about it.

Getting up she got washed and dressed and noticed that Jack's stuff was not in the bathroom and he had not slept with her; _clear indications that she was going to be in trouble. _She sighed; it was time to face the music. Leaving the safety of the bedroom she found Jack, looking every bit her CO, waiting for her in the lounge.

"Major, sit down," he said frowning slightly. "I need you to sign this." He handed her a piece of paper. Sam's eyes grew wide as she read it.

"Jack, I'm sorry, we don't need to take it this far do we?" she pleaded with him.

"It's too late now Major. You deliberately defied my orders last night despite me giving you a fair warning. You are going to have to sign it," he told her firmly.

Sam signed the paper and handed it back to Jack. She could see that the boundaries of their relationship where going to take some getting used to. Jack walked away from her and headed to his study. That had been unpleasant; he did not like upsetting her but as Janet had pointed out he needed to take the upper hand if it was work related.

Sam left the lounge and went through to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jack joined her a little while later and gratefully accepted the coffee she handed him.

"I'm sorry Sam I had to do that you know that don't you?" he asked her, his eye's pleading with her to understand.

Sam nodded her head in agreement, although she did not like it, she could see his point of view.

"You can't always use your rank to get me to do things I don't want to do Jack. That's not fair," she stuck up for herself.

"I know that. But if it has anything to do with work which this does as you were hurt in the line of duty, I am still your CO and you can't use our relationship to get around it. It works both ways," he told her firmly.

"I guess this is going to take some getting used to," Sam said resigned to the fact that she was in the wrong this time.

Jack took her in his arms.

"Of course it is but I am sure we'll get there in the end," he reassured her and kissed her thoroughly.

After they ate breakfast together and then washed up, Jack watched Sam nervously.

"Okay Sam. I hate to say this. But it's time for that wound to be cleaned. As I don't really want a repeat of last night should I just take you to Janet?" he asked.

As Sam really did not want to go back, she looked at Jack in panic.

"We'll leave it for a while. Give you time to get used to the idea." Jack, in fact, had no intention of leaving it and discreetly went to get the medical kit. When he had grabbed what he needed he went to find her. As luck would have it he found her reading a book in the lounge.

"What you doing?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her. Turning she smiled at him.

"Reading a book," she pointed out the obvious and grinned at him. Smiling, he held her gaze and slowly moved in to kiss her. He kissed her deeply and could feel her relaxing in his arms. Moving gently he let his hands travel up her back, still keeping her occupied with his mouth. Running his hands under her t-shirt he felt the dressing and gave it a quick tug. It came away immediately and Sam jumped in surprise. Jack held her gaze, not giving her time to react and kissed her deeply again. Running his hands back down her back he pulled at the edge of her t-shirt and had it off over her head. Sam looked quizzically at him and Jack grinned.

"I thought if I distracted you enough you wouldn't notice what I was doing," he told her. Sam grinned.

"Okay get it over and done with but you had better make good on what you have started!" she told him. Jack grabbed the dressing, and after cleaning the wound he got it changed. The wound looked fine so hopefully it would be okay and it was definitely beginning to heal. Jack kissed his way down Sam's back, causing little shivers to run through her. Jack growled in frustration when the phone interrupted them and he went to answer it.

"O'Neill," he barked, rather sharper than he intended.

"Hi Jack it's Janet. How did you get on?" she asked, momentarily surprised by his sharp tone.

Jack looked directly at Sam, holding her gaze.

"Fine Janet thank you, it's all done. The wounds clean and not showing any signs of infection," he informed her.

Sam looked mutinous for a moment and then grinned. There were worst ways of getting her dressing changed!

"Impressive Jack, how did you get her to co-operate?" Jack turned his attention back to the phone.

"I didn't I just distracted her for a moment. It worked and she looks like she's going to forgive me so hopefully everything will be okay now," Jack filled her in.

"Well done. Try to get to the bottom of it still won't you? As I said you may be the one who can," Janet gently reminded him.

"Will do, thanks for calling Janet," Jack smiled at Sam.

"Let me know if you need anything Jack," Janet offered then they said their goodbyes and Jack turned to see Sam's amused eyes watching him.

"I will never trust you again!" she said jokingly.

Jack grinned. "Come on you've got to admit it was a nice way to be distracted!"

"Yes I will give you that!" she agreed.

Sam was relieved now it was over and done with. Not sure she approved of his methods, she was glad it was done and she would not have to worry about it until the check-up that night. Sam put her t-shirt back on, although she really wanted to go back to what they were doing, she knew she was in no fit state for it just now.

"Sam, do you think we could talk about why you are like this?" Jack asked her gently.

"Honestly Jack I have no idea. I guess I must have had a bad experience when I was young. All I remember is Mom taking me for some shots and I kicked the doctor and they had to hold me down. I've avoided it ever since," she told him truthfully.

"How the hell did you get on during training?" Jack asked. _Medicals and shots were a routine part of their lives._

"I've always had understanding CO's and if anything major happened I was usually too out of it to care," she explained.

"Well it's something you're going to have to face at some time," he stated. Sam smiled at him and he dropped the subject for the time being.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading! For those of you that like to see Jack and Sam happy you will like the next chapter! Chapter 9 – Back at the Cabin.**


	9. Back At The Cabin

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is a much lighter chapter.**

**Disclaimer: MGM as always (Mitch and Laura are mine).**

**This is an M rated chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sam in fact, healed up nicely and by the weekend she was dressing free and other than still feeling a little tired, back to her normal self. Although still embarrassed by her behaviour, she had put it down to the drugs they had put her on and was trying to put it to the back of her mind. Looking across the table where she was sitting down to breakfast with Jack, she still could not really believe all that had happened over the last few weeks, it had certainly changed her life. Jack caught her watching him and smiled.

"You look deep in thought," he told her.

"I was just thinking how much has happened in such a small amount of time. If you had told me a couple of months ago I would be sitting here I would have thought you had stuck your head in an alien device again," she smiled at him.

Jack grinned at her. "I thought we might go up to the cabin for a few days if you would like to. I think Mitch has your bike ready and I know they would like to see you," Jack suggested.

"Sounds great, I would like to see Mitch and Laura again and the cabin is a good place to relax," she replied.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll leave as soon as we are packed."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at tea time and Jack called Mitch and Laura to let them know they were there. They arranged to meet at the couple's cabin the following day for a return barbeque. When Jack got off the phone he turned to Sam.

"Would you like to go out to eat tonight or stay in and I'll cook something?" he asked her.

Sam thought for a moment, although she would like to go out, it still tired her and she wanted some energy left tonight. Smiling her secret smile at Jack, her voice came out huskier than she intended. "Let's eat here. I don't want to get over tired."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her then grinned. "Here it is then."

Jack got the meal ready while Sam unpacked. Learning her lesson from the last time she was here, she had invested in a thick fleece jacket. Carrying it through to the kitchen area to show Jack, she was surprised when she startled him. He hurriedly put something in his pocket then turned to her.

"You ok Sam?" he asked hastily.

"I was just about to ask you the same question; I've never known you to be jumpy before," she called him on it.

"Sorry I was just checking my mobile and got lost in thought for a moment," Jack covered quickly.

"Okay..," Sam said not buying it.

Leaving him to it she went and got changed. In honour of the night, she wore the outfit she wore her first night there the last time. When she went back out to the kitchen area Jack turned to her and grinned his approval.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself when I saw you dressed like that!" he informed her

Sam smiled seductively at him. "You don't have to now."

"Samantha Carter, if I didn't know better, I would think you are trying to seduce me!" he practically growled at her and walked purposely across the room to her and pulled her into his arms. The intense expression she now knew so well was back and Sam pretty much melted under his gaze. As he slowly started an exploration of her mouth Sam sighed against him and pulled him closer with a hand on the back of his head. Coming to his senses, Jack pulled away and held her gaze.

"Food first," he ground out and reluctantly let her go. Puzzled, Sam watched him for a moment. There was something eating him, she knew but knowing that she would be unable to get anything out of him until he was ready she went to help him with the meal. When it was ready they ate together chatting about the team and Laura and Mitch. Afterwards Sam got up to go the washing up.

"Am I safe to do this, this time?" she asked flirting with him.

Jack smiled. "We'll see."

Jack in fact, was getting something ready he had been planning so she finished the washing up without interruption. As she was putting the last of the dishes away Jack came over to her.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

Sam was slightly surprised; she thought he would want to go straight to bed. Wondering what had got into him she agreed and got her jacket.

Jack held her hand and they took the same route they did the last time. Jack seemed a little distracted but Sam let it go; she knew if he had something on his mind he would tell her soon enough. It was a beautiful night again and when they reached the top of the hill Jack spread a blanket on the ground and pulled her down with him. Holding her between his legs, he gently kissed her neck and Sam snuggled into him. After a few minutes she heard him take a deep breath and he turned her around to face him, holding her hands.

"Sam there's something I want to ask you," he said hesitantly.

Sam looked enquiringly at him, he seemed nervous and she was stunned by the next words out of his mouth.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, holding her gaze firmly in his own.

Sam sat still, unable to move or speak and looked at him in shock.

Jack waited a minute more, smiling gently as he watched it sink in and suddenly she threw herself into his arms.

"Yes!" Grabbing her then, he kissed her deeply. Sam could feel herself going and held on tighter. Jack broke the kiss and hugged her too him and got a small box out of his jeans pocket which he gave to her.

Opening it, Sam's eyes widened; it was a beautiful solitaire diamond ring. Trying it on she was surprised to find it fitted perfectly. _I wonder how he knew what size to get?_ She looked at him in delight too stunned to speak and Jack laughed and kissed her again. When they broke the kiss the reality of the situation started to sink in with Sam; she had just become engaged to her Commanding Officer.

"Jack what about work?" she asked, terrified for a moment by what could happen.

"It was one of the conditions. If they were going to allow us to keep on seeing each other we needed to get married. I guess they wanted to make sure we were serious before they would make the commitment. It didn't matter to me I want to marry you anyway. I didn't want you to feel pressured by it though which is why I didn't tell you. If you said yes I had to know it was because you wanted to be with me, not because of some stupid rule," he filled her in and captured her gaze again.

"Oh Jack, of course I want to marry you!" she reassured him.

Kissing deeply again; their need for each other burnt between them and Jack broke away first.

"We need to get this to the bedroom. It's too cold out here for outdoor sex. I'm not as young as I once was!" he told her firmly.

Sam laughed and got to her feet holding out her hand to help him up.

"You're young enough when it comes to some things!" Jack grinned at her and they walked back home hand in hand with Jack occasionally caressing the ring on Sam's finger.

As soon as Jack got Sam through the door he held her too him and kissed her deeply. As she leaned heavily on him he lifted her into his arms and took her through to the bedroom. Laying her down, he started undressing her. This was not going to be slow and gentle it had been a long time for them both because of Sam's injuries. Opening her legs to him, he went down on her straight away and Sam was catapulted into ecstasy. As he held her down and worked on her, he could hear her breathing hard. Sam tensed and her orgasm was quick to follow, the scream echoed around the bedroom. Jack grinned, pleased with she had let go without any prompting for him and moved into her then kissing her deeply. As Sam kissed him back, she matched his rhythm perfectly. As he was nearing his own completion he felt her tense again and her muscles clamped down him. The now familiar scream renting through the air caused him to follow her over quickly and they both lay panting afterwards.

Sam was the first to recover.

"Wow. How do you do that?" she asked him. Jack moved up onto one elbow to look down at her.

"Patience and practice, and you are certainly and easy person to practice with," he told her gently and placed a kiss on her nose. As she cuddled down in his arms she smiled up at him.

"I can't believe we are going to get married. It's like someone has taken my all time fantasy and programmed it into a virtual reality machine. I keep thinking that at any moment someone is going to pull the plug and I will wake up," she shared with him. The look of love that crossed Jack's face took Sam's breath away.

"I can't believe you said yes. I can't tell you how long I have dreamed of having you next to me for the rest of my life. I am not used to anything going my way. I have had too many disappointments and heartbreaks to take it in," he shared back.

Sam eyes widened at the implication and she hugged him close into a kiss. This guy had been through so much and had seen and done things no man should ever have to. Sam suddenly felt very protective of him. Jack relaxed into the kiss and then held her tightly. Everything was going to be okay for them he was sure. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Chapter 10: Fun in the Sun. (Well they have to have some fun before they get back to reality!)**


	10. Fun in The Sun

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and to ****ALIMOO1971 – there is a ring description just for you and froggy0319 – Your reviews make my day! And to Rory and you know why!!**

**Disclaimer: MGM as always**

**Warning: This is an M rated Chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sunday dawned bright and warm and they were due at the barbeque at three. After waking, making love again and sleeping a little Sam finally got up and had a shower. Catching site of the ring through the water, she stood and stared at it for a long time; not believing she could be that lucky.

Jack had gone to the lake to see if he could catch a fish to take to the barbeque. When she had finished with the shower, Sam wondered out in pink top and black shorts to find Jack. Jack turned at the sound of her footsteps and nearly dropped his fishing rod. The top was a halter-neck which did not leave much up to the imagination and the shorts were so short that they were almost not worth wearing.

"Christ Sam! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he spluttered.

Sam laughed.

"Are you going to get cleaned up, it's getting on for half two?" Jack checked his watch.

"Is it? Sorry I lost track of time." He grinned at her. "No chance of getting you out of those shorts in the near future then?"

"Jack! No! I've just got dressed!" she put her hands up to fend him off and backed away.

Jack pouted and Sam laughed again.

"Come on we don't want to be late." Jack grinned at her and cleared his stuff up and grabbed the fish he had caught.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived a little after three and Laura and Mitch were already outside at the barbeque.

"Hi!" Laura called

Sam waved and Laura caught site of the ring.

"Jack! Sam!" she yelled at the top of her voice and came running over. After giving them both a big hug she stood back and smiled at them.

"I'm so pleased for you both!" she beamed.

Jack grinned at her, looking rather pleased with himself. Mitch came over and shook Jack's hand and scooped Sam into a kiss. Sam caught a look over his shoulder from Jack and she raised an eyebrow. _He could stop that right now!_

They disentangled and went over to get drinks and Mitch turned to Sam.

"Your bike's ready. Would you like to see it?" Sam jumped at the chance and went off with Mitch to the barn at the side of the cabin.

Jack sat on the porch steps watching them and talking to Laura. The scar was still visible on Sam's back and Laura asked Jack about it.

"Did she do that when she fell off the bike?" she asked.

Jack shook his head.

"No she got that in the line of duty." Laura was surprised she did not realise they were on active duty but she knew Jack well enough not to push the point. Mitch rolled Sam's bike out of the garage and Sam cocked her leg showing rather more than she should to get on it, causing Jack to groan as he watched her.

"She's going to be the death of me!" Laura laughed and watched as Sam fired the bike up. It started first time and Sam nodded her approval at Mitch. Jack watched as Mitch leaned close to Sam and said something. Sam shot a look in Jack's direction and Jack correctly guessed what they were talking about.

He shouted across. "No Sam. Not today."

Although Sam looked disappointed, she got back off the bike and Jack walked over to meet her.

"Come on Sam you're not well enough yet. We will be up here a while, go later on in the week." Sam smiled up at him and nodded her consent.

Laura and Sam went for a walk around the cabin while Mitch and Jack started looking over the cooking. They stopped by the lake and Jack watched as Sam bent down to pick something up from the ground, her long legs going on forever as she faced away from him. Jack groaned again and Mitch caught it and laughed.

"She is rather sexy," Mitch agreed and Jack shot him a look which made Mitch laugh.

"You are going to have to get used to other men watching her you know. She's stunning and there's nothing you can do about it. Just remember it's you she's in love with. Something tells me she won't put up with you acting all possessive on her," Mitch gently advised his friend.

"You may have a point there. I can't help it though. I know other men look at her but it gets to me each time. She might just find someone who is actually worthy of her," he confessed.

Mitch looked at Jack sternly. "Pack that in, she loves you. She really wanted to ride that bike but she wouldn't because she knew it would upset you. Give the girl some credit," Mitch told him firmly, leaving Jack looking thoughtfully at Sam.

Laura and Sam where chatting by the lake and they sat down under the tree. Sam told Laura about how Jack had proposed and how much she loved him. Linda studied the ring. Jack must have really gone out on a limb with that one; it was a beautiful round brilliant diamond ring with a platinum band. It was stunning and Linda knew it must have cost Jack a small fortune.

Laura hugged Sam again; they were becoming firm friends.

"Have you had any thoughts on starting a family?" Laura asked and Sam looked shocked for a moment.

"We haven't discussed it. I would certainly make work complicated. I don't even know if he wants any more after what happened," Sam said hesitantly.

Laura nodded her head in understanding. "He was a mess. But I think he's through it now. He will never get over it. You don't get over something like that but he would make a great father again. I think it is something you should talk about. Do you want them?" Linda asked.

Sam studied her ring for a moment. "I have never really thought about it. It just wasn't an option for me so I put it out of my head," but she did feel a small leap of excitement inside her at the thought.

The men called them over to eat and they all sat down and talked. Laura was asking about wedding plans.

"We haven't got that far yet have we Jack?" Sam looked enquiringly at Jhim.

"I've given it some thought. I thought the sooner the better." Sam laughed at his tone then realised he was serious.

She held his gaze. "When were you thinking of?"

"As soon as we have cleared it with the General," he told her and Sam sat back stunned she could be married in a couple of weeks!

Laura smiled.

"Not planning on a long engagement then Jack?" she said. Jack looked deeply into Sam's eyes and replied.

"Nope," he confirmed and Sam felt the familiar electric shock run through her.

They talked and drank for a while until it was beginning to get dark. Sam went to put on something warmer as it was still a little cold at night. Mitch put on the deck lighting and when Sam came back out she caught Jack talking to Mitch in an undertone. When she looked enquiringly at him he came over to her.

"Fancy a walk?" Sam nodded, having a feeling that he had something on his mind but figuring it was to do with the wedding she took his and and set off. Mitch laughed to himself as he watched them walk off and went inside in search of Laura. Finding her in the kitchen, he came up behind her and trapped her against the sink.

"Mitch! We have visitors!" Linda exclaimed as Mitch kissed her neck.

"Not anymore we don't. The love birds have just disappeared for a while. I think that outfit that Jack's new fiancée was wearing has finally got the better of him and he has taken her for a walk. I think they may be gone for a while," Mitch filled her in and Laura turned in Mitch's arms and accepted his kiss.

Jack led Sam away from the cabin towards the forest. He was walking with a purpose and Sam had to hurry a little to keep up.

"Are you ok Jack?" Sam asked worriedly. Jack turned to look back at the cabin, satisfied they were far enough out.

"No!" He replied. Sam looked at him concerned and caught the hungry look that crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" she questioned. For his reply Jack pinned Sam to the nearest tree and ground his erection into her.

"Oh!" she said in reply and then grinned.

Jack claimed her mouth and started kissing her urgently as he pulled the track pants she had on down and then undid her shorts. Sam tried to stop him for a moment.

"Jack! What about Mitch and Laura?" she protested.

He mumbled against her neck. "It's okay, they are not expecting us back for a little while."

Sam's cheeks flamed momentarily when she realised what Jack and Mitch must have been talking about but she was soon distracted as Jack's fingers started to burrow inside her. The urgent need he had for her was turning her on and she could feel her climax building already. Jack sensed it too and kissed her deeply to muffle the well known scream. Once she came down he positioned himself and entered her. She through her head back against the tree and Jack ran his hands over her breasts as he pushed deeper and deeper. As he adjusted the angle and started hitting her g-spot, Sam felt the spasm coming back with a vengeance and Jack gasped as she clamped down on him. Sam through her head back again and Jack quickly realised he was not going to be able to kiss her quiet this time and placed his hand over her mouth. Sam tensed for a moment then broke apart. Jack came too in a couple more thrusts and he gently leaned against her still inside her.

She smiled at him in the twilight.

"Wow. That was fantastic," she gasped out.

"Yes it was," he said. "I needed to do that," he added quietly.

Sam looked at him and caught the look she had seen him give Mitch a little earlier.

"Marking your territory Jack?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes, it was something like that. Do you know just how sexy you looked in that outfit? Do me a favour and don't ever wear that around the SGC we would both be out on our asses in seconds," he warned her.

Sam laughed and kissed him, just beginning to realise the effect she could have on him. She grinned to herself; it could be fun in the right place!

They got dressed again and walked slowly back. Mitch and Laura where just coming back out of the cabin and Jack caught the look that passed between them. He murmured in an undertone to Sam.

"Look like we weren't the only ones!" Sam glanced across and giggled quietly. It was a sound that nearly sent Jack over the edge again and he groaned in her ear.

"Keep that up and I'll take you back out into that wood!" Sam laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

They met up with the other couple and they talked some more and drank a little. Mitch put on some music and they started dancing. When Mitch danced with Sam, he held her tight to him whispering in her ear.

"You're going to have to watch that possessive side of Jack; he's really insecure," he murmured.

Pulling back a little, Sam looked enquiringly at him and he told her of his and Jack's conversation earlier. The information through her a little, she could not imagine her so in control CO being unsure about anything but it just made her love him more and she promised Mitch she would look out for it. Jack came over and reclaimed Sam for the next dance and held her close. It was close enough for Sam to know that either they were about to make another trip to the forest or it was time to go! They opted for the later and with a promise that they would be back in a couple of days so Sam could ride her bike they left.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack was surprised when they got home and Sam shut the door behind them and pulled him io her. Kissing him deeply, she started undoing his belt buckle. It was the first time she had taken the lead and he let her, curious to know where it was going.

When she had his trousers down and then his boxers, he sprang free and she held him in her hand running up and down his shaft. Jack felt knees buckled and he ground out, "Bedroom, now."

Sam smiled at him and took him by the hand. Once they reached the bedroom, Sam kicked the door shut and she pushed him down on the bed; quickly undressing him and herself. Jack tried to reach for her but was surprised when she pushed him back and then wrapped her hand around his cock again. As he laiy back to watch, his eyes widened when she took him in her mouth. Jack gave into the sensations she was causing and he closed his eyes enjoying it. Sam ran her tongue up and down the length of him and moved back to suck the tip into her mouth again. As she began to suck harder, getting more of him inside her mouth, Jack gently caressed her shoulder.

"Sam. You need to stop," Making eye contact with him, she shook her head. This was something she wanted to do for him and started to work harder. Jack looked at her in surprise. As Sam used one hand to caress him and another crept lower Jack knew he was unable to hold back anymore and tried to warn her again. Sam felt him buck, and then he came. Licking him dry, she lifted up to look at him.

Jack looked at her; she looked like the cat that had got the cream! Holding out his arms to her, he pulled her to him and held her close.

"Thank you darling. That was terrific and totally unexpected!" he told her and Sam grinned at him.

Shaking his head in wonder, he kissed her deeply; unable to believe the effect she had on him as he grew hard again. _Three times in one night; not bad for an old soldier! _They made love again until they both finally fell asleep exhausted.

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Chapter 11 - New Assignments.**


	11. New Assignments

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews – they keep me going! A special thanks to Dani for all her help and support - this story would never had happened if it wasn't for her.**

**Disclaimer: MGM as always.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 11 – New Assignments.

Sam woke the next morning to find the brilliant morning sunshine pouring through the window and no sign of Jack. Going in search of him and throwing on his sweatshirt as she went she found Jack talking on the phone. Smiling as he caught sit of her, he finished up his call.

"We've got to go to the SGC today and meet with the General. I've told him about the engagement and he's delighted for us. We need to go in and sort out details though. I told him we would be there after lunch," he filled her in; enjoying the site of her in the sweatshirt she was barely wearing. "But we might be a few minutes late," he growled and, scooping her up laughing in his arms, he carried her back to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the SGC just after one; both were attired in full dress uniform. Sam had taken the ring off for the moment and they made their way to the General's office. After he kept them waiting a few minutes, he waved them in.

"Hi Kids. How's it going?" General George Hammond asked and after they had saluted him, he smiled at them and waved them to a seat.

Jack answered, "Fine thank you general."

The general grinned, they both had the look of someone getting it regularly and they certainly looked happy.

"Now down to business, we have been thinking about expanding the SGC which means I need a second in command," he said, looking at Jack.

"Me Sir?" he answered, the surprise registering in his voice. _He'd figured that he had enough misdemeanours on his record never to get another promotion_.

"You Jack. You will be promoted to Brigadier General and will essentially run the operations side of the command out of the mountain. I will be here and in Washington overseeing the whole programme," the General explained.

Jack sat back. "Wow Sir. Thanks," he said.

"Major Carter. We would like to offer you a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and offer you the command of SG1," the General turned to hold Sam's gaze. It was Sam's turn to be stunned now.

"Sir, thank you. I never expected this!" she exclaimed and the General smiled at her reaction.

"You two must have realised that having you both out in the field together wasn't going to work now. Jack will still be your CO though Major so you will have to follow his orders and keep your personal relationship off the base," he added.

"I think I can manage that Sir", she replied.

"You will need to pick a new forth member for SG1 Major so I have some files for you to look over. No need to hurry until after the honeymoon," he assured her. Sam looked quickly at Jack and suddenly got the feeling that the General knew something she did not.

Turning to face Jack she held in him her firm gaze.

"Honeymoon Jack?" she queried and he looked shiftily back. The General laughed.

"I can see the two of you need to talk. I am going to the commissary for a coffee. Join me there when you have finished," he told them.

"Yes Sir." They were both on their feet saluting. The General left still smiling to himself and Sam looked at Jack.

"Okay. What's going on?" she asked him and Jack smiled at her and took her in his arms.

"I've kinda arrange the wedding for next weekend," he told her hesitantly; now it had come down to it he was unsure what her reaction was going to be.

"You What? When? How?" Sam was stunned.

"The General has pulled a few strings. We can have the wedding here on the base. I know it's not the most romantic of settings but we have some off-world friends that would like to attend. I thought, if you agree we could get married here and then have the wedding blessed in church afterwards but it's up to you," Jack nervously explained to her.

Sam suddenly had a mental picture of her in a wedding dress with Thor and Lya looking on and burst out laughing. Jack had to admit that was not the reaction he had been expecting and he looked questioningly at her. _Oh well she guessed nothing about her life was conventional so why on earth should she think her wedding would be?_

Sam relented and let him off the hook with a smile. "It's fine Jack. Are we going to be in uniform?" she asked.

"Yea I think that's what the General would prefer. You can were a dress for the blessing afterwards though if you want to," he said.

"Have you arranged that as well?" Sam asked him_, just how much didn't she know?_

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. There's a little chapel not so far from here which is lovely. I spoke to them and they are free," he filled her in.

"Jack when did you arrange all this?" Sam was not sure whether she was happy or mad, the thought that he had spent so much time planning the day had her overwhelmed.

"While you were still in the infirmary, sorry I hope I did the right thing?" he said, still sounding unsure.

"You were pretty sure I'd say yes then?" she said with her head on one side. In answer Jack took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Stepping back from her he held her gaze.

"Come on we'd better not keep the General waiting," he smiled at her.

They walked down the SGC corridor together and were surprised to see a real lack of staff around the place. They were even more surprised when they walked into the commissary to find the place decorated with congratulations banners and their friends there to wish them luck. Everyone cheered as they came in and Daniel was the first to come up and kiss Sam much to Jack's chagrin.

Sam caught Jack's possessive look again and grinned at him just to let him know it was all okay. Janet was over next and Sam dragged her off to one side.

"Do you know about the wedding?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, I've been helping arrange it," Janet grinned at her.

Sam smiled at her friend.

"Would you and Cassie be my bridesmaids?" Sam asked and Janet looked at her stunned.

"Oh Sam I would love too and Cassie will be over the moon!" she exclaimed.

They talked some more and Sam realised she would have a lot to organise in the next week.

"Janet I haven't got a dress!" she suddenly cried.

Janet smiled at her.

"Sounds like we need to do some shopping then," Janet agreed.

They mingled a lot in the afternoon and Jack finally caught back up with Sam, a while later.

"If we are going to make it back to the cabin tonight we'd better go. I think the General would like his staff to get back to work too," Jack smiled down at her, holding her eyes in his familiar, intense gaze.

Smiling at him, Sam realised she was tired as she still had not fully recovered from the injury yet. Sam nodded in agreement with Jack, then they said their goodbyes and left.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's head was buzzing so she was quiet on the way back to the cabin and Jack looked at her worriedly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just a lot to take in. I haven't even had time to think about the promotion yet either. Wow!" _The only sad thing was they wouldn't be going out on missions together again anymore._

"How do you feel about it? It means you won't be going off-world that much," Sam asked him as the thought occurred to her.

Jack pulled the truck to the side of the road and leant over to pull her to him.

"Yes, but now I have a reason to stay in this world," he told her firmly then kissed her.

They made it back to the cabin and had a quick supper. Sam was yawing every few minutes and Jack laughed.

"You need to get to bed," he told her. Sam smiled seductively at him.

"Too sleep Sam, to sleep!" he laughed.

TBC

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 12 – While the Cats Away – Sam gets into real trouble!**


	12. While the Cats Away

**A/N: As always thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up! Dani thanks as always :)**

**Disclaimer: MGM**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Sam was woken in the middle of the night by Jack's phone going off. Jack answered it and groaned. After he finished his conversation he turned to Sam.

"I'm needed back at the base. Will you be okay here on your own?" he asked her as he turned on the light.

Sam nodded. "They don't need me?" she queried.

"Not this time. There is an issue with the leader of one of the other teams. It's a staffing problem," he said grimly.

Sam nodded in understanding; Jack as senior staff on the base, sometimes had to deal with discipline problems.

"I'll leave Mitch and Laura's number by the phone. Maybe you could arrange something with them. I'll ring you when I can," he said as he was leaving.

As Jack jumped in the truck and headed off, Sam checked the time. It was two am and after making herself a drink, she settled back down to sleep. It was ten when she woke to the sound of her own mobile ringing.

"Carter," she managed sleepily.

She smiled when she heard Jack's voice on the other end.

"Sorry darling did I wake you?" he asked concerned. Sam picked up on the endearment straight away; it was the first time he had ever called her anything other than her name or rank.

"Yes you did but it doesn't matter. How are things there?" she asked him.

"There's one hell of a stink going on. SG12 hit the town last night and got drunk. The CO managed to get himself arrested and they are pressing charges. It's going to take me a while to sort out. I should be back this evening though," he filled her in.

"Sounds like a fun filled day. I will look forward to seeing you back tonight but we had better head back tomorrow anyway; it's Wednesday and I will only have two days left to get ready for the wedding," Sam advised him.

Jack agreed then Sam could hear him being called in the background.

"I've got to go. Love you." Sam just about had time to say love you back before he rang off.

Now she was awake finally, Sam got dressed and made herself some coffee and toast before ringing Laura's number.

"Laura McDonald," she answered.

"Hi Laura, it's Sam here," she replied.

"Sam! How are you?" Sam could hear the warmth in the other woman's voice.

"I'm fine Laura. Jack has been called back to work so I am stuck here. I was wondering if I could come over and collect my bike?" Sam filled her in.

"While the cats away?" Laura asked laughing.

"No, not really but I want to go shopping and Jack took the truck," Sam grinned down the phone.

"Shopping..." Laura repeated "Fancy some company?"

"Sounds like fun!" Sam agreed and Laura arranged to pick Sam up in half an hour.

"And bring your leathers then you can ride your bike back later on," Laura suggested.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Laura arrived, Sam filled her in on the wedding, inviting both Mitch and Laura to the blessing at the church. It took some explaining as to why they were getting married on the base but Sam managed to cover it by saying some people wanted to be there who were unable leave the base easily without cover. This way everyone got to go. Laura agreed and said she was looking forward to seeing her at the church.

They had great fun shopping together. Sam made a list of everything she thought she would need and Laura helpfully looked it over and made a few suggestions herself.

They went into a bridal shop, 'just to look' as Sam put it. Sam had great fun trying some dresses on until she came to one. It was a pale cream silk with a low neck and fitted bodice with a little train at the back and it swished around her legs. When Sam looked at herself in the mirror, she gasped; it was the _one_. Although she felt a little guilty that Janet was not there to see her, she put it to one side thinking that Janet would have fun picking out her own dress. Laura selected a vale to go with it and some shoes and Sam had to admit it was gorgeous. It was the wedding dress she had always dreamed of.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A little while later there were some big boxes in the back of Laura's car and they made their way home and Mitch met them at the door.

"Hi you two, what you been up too?" he asked them.

Laura smiled at him. "Just shopping for the wedding!" she told him.

Mitch stopped in his tracks on the way out to the garage and when Laura filled him in, he quickly hugged Sam. Then they went inside to have something to eat and Sam explained the plans for the next Saturday.

"Well if you would like, we could come in on Friday and bring the dress with us? That why there's no way Jack will see it," Laura suggested.

"Actually that would be really helpful. I am planning on getting changed at my friend Janet's house. Janet and her daughter are going to be my bridesmaids. Maybe you could bring it over and give me a hand?" Sam asked Laura.

"I'd love too! What time is everything happening?" Laura asked.

"Well the wedding on the base is going to be early so we should be away from there by one. I think they are putting some sort of buffet on for us. Then it was back to Janet's to get ready for the blessing at four and Jack's arranged for us all to go to a restaurant he knows afterwards," Sam explained.

"Would that be Marco's by any chance?" Mitch asked.

"Yes?" Sam looked at him slightly surprised.

"It's owned by Mark Harding. He's a friend of Jack and mine from back in the day. Tell you what why don't I keep him amused in between times? I don't think I want to be hanging around you bunch!" Mitch suggested.

Sam laughed and agreed then she glanced at her watch and was surprised to find it was nearly three.

"I'd better think about heading back," Sam stated.

Mitch looked at her. "Fancy trying that bike of yours on the circuit first?"

Sam's eyes shone and Laura looked at her in concern.

"Do you think you should? If anything happens to you Jack will kill me!" Laura said nervously.

"Are... but you said yourself Laura, while the cats away!" Sam grinned and got up.

Laura shrugged but looked unhappy about it and Mitch and Sam leathered up and headed out. Sam had to admit it was good to be back on the bike again. Following Mitch, she noticed he handled his bike well and they even raced a little bit on a clear stretch of road. When they reached the track they booked in. Mitch went round first then Sam had a go. Mitch watched as Sam flashed by, she was even faster on her own bike and he found himself turned on watching her. Mitch knew he would never do anything about it, but as he had said to Jack, he would have to get used to men watching her!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack arrived at the cabin to find Sam out so he headed around to his friends and he found Laura hanging out some washing. Laura jumped when she saw him and tried to cover quickly.

"Jack! Hi. I wasn't expecting you back yet," she said hurriedly. _And neither was Sam_.

"Hi Laura, Sam's not at the cabin. Is she here?" Jack looked around and Laura shifted nervously.

Watching her, Jack guessed correctly and he frowned.

"They've gone out on the bikes haven't they?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Jack," Laura said regretfully then her phone rang. The caller display said it was Mitch phoning and her heart went in her mouth.

"Mitch Hi," she answered and Jack watched her questioningly until his own phone rang and checking it he saw it was the SGC.

"O'Neill," he answered

"Colonel O'Neill it's the SGC here. I have General Hammond for you," said the voice on the other end. _Great, now what?_

"Okay put him through," Jack said, trying to listen in on Laura's conversation as well. As far as he could tell; it did not appear that anyone was hurt, but something was going on.

The General's voice came on the line.

"Colonel where are you?" he barked.

"I've just arrived back at the cabin sir. Do you need me back?" he asked. _God he hoped not._

"No Colonel. We have a situation concerning Major Carter," the General informed him.

"What? What kind of situation? Sir," he added as an afterthought.

"It would appear she's been caught speeding and has been arrested. She is at your local precinct. Could you go down there and sort this mess out? And tell her I will be having words with her myself. I don't know what's got into my staff today!" he yelled and with that he rang off. Jack looked up to find Laura watching him.

"Mitch just told you Sam's been pulled I guess?" he asked her holding her gaze firmly in his.

"Yes. I'm sorry Jack I did try to stop her going," Laura nodded, close to tears. Jack pulled her into a quick hug and spoke gently.

"It's not your fault Laura. Did Mitch get pulled too?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently they were racing each other and triggered a speed trap. They've let Mitch go but they can't release Sam unless someone from the Air Force goes down there," she told him.

"Yes I have just had a phone call from my CO. Come on Laura we'd better go sort this out," Jack said and guided Laura out to the truck. _At least I didn't bother changing before I got here_. Jack was still looking imposing in full dress uniform.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had been put into an interview room to await the arrival from someone in the Air Force and the thought of who it might be was going through her head. Knowing that it would normally be her CO in this situation, _she hoped to god it was not going to be Jack!_

Jack walked into the precinct and took his hat off. A senior officer immediately came forward and filled Jack in on the details. Apparently she had been clocked doing over a hundred. Mitch was lucky, he had been behind and was not doing nearly that much and had got off with a warning. Sam, however, was in hot water and Jack was not impressed. He filled her release papers and then asked where she was.

"We have her in an interview room. Do you want to see her there?" the officer told asked him.

Jack felt that would be a good idea and followed him to the interview room. Sam looked up as he entered and automatically rose to her feet and saluted. Jack looked intensely at her.

"At ease Major, take a seat," he told her.

Sam sat, she recognised that tone. _Boy, am I in trouble._

"Well this is a right mess. What were you thinking?" Jack held her gaze and gave her a look she was sorry to be on the other side of.

"I know sir, sorry sir," she responded, falling back on her military training for dealing with the situation.

"You are about to go on the second charge in a month. Do you want that promotion?" Jack asked her. Sam looked crestfallen, she had got so caught up in the moment she had not thought through the consequences.

Jack then let her have it with both barrels. Sam heard something about irresponsible, being a danger to other road users and she hung her head in shame. She had no defence he was right.

Laura and Mitch could hear the shouting outside as could the entire precinct. Jack was impressive when he got going. Mitch looked uncomfortable.

"This was my fault. I encouraged her to go riding. Jack should be shouting at me not her," he told Laura and he went towards the interview room door. Laura put a hand out and stopped him.

"Mitch I think this is the military side coming out. He got a phone call from his CO before he came here. Probably be best not to interfere," Laura filled him in. Mitch looked hesitant for a moment then walked back to where they were waiting.

Jack looked at Sam and his heart went out to her. Part of him only wanted to hold her in his arms and make it all go away. Unfortunately that was a part he could not give into right now.

"Well Major, you will have to sign the charge paper and you will have some enforced down time. The General is royally pissed so you can expect an interview with him and I don't think it will be pleasant," Jack told her.

"Yes sir," Sam replied quietly.

Jack got up and Sam was instantly on her feet saluting again.

"Come on Major let's get you out of here," Jack told her and he opened the door and Sam went through. Everyone was staring at her so she guessed they must have heard most of it.

Mitch was going to ride his bike back but one look at Jack's face told Sam hers would have to remain at the precinct until they could arrange for it to be picked up. Jack indicated to Sam to get in the back of the truck and Laura hopped into the front. Jack and Laura talked quietly in the front and Sam looked out of the window, too humiliated to speak. Jack dropped Laura off with the promise they would be back later for supper.

Jack drove back to the cabin and Sam followed him in, knowing she was not out of the woods yet. Jack's phone rang and he glanced at it then frowned at Sam, holding her gaze.

"Put him through. Hello Sir. Yes I have. I've put her on a charge and given her some enforced down time. Yes she is," and he wordlessly held the phone out to Sam.

"Sir?" she said hesitantly.

The General's voice filled her ears.

"Major Carter, What the hell do you think you are playing at?" he boomed at her.

"I'm sorry sir. I got carried away. I shouldn't have done it," she said trying to hold it together.

"That's as may be Major but if you weren't getting married in a couple of days I would confine you to barracks for this. Consider yourself warned," he barked.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," she replied.

"Put Colonel O'Neill back on the line," the General told her and Sam handed the phone back over to Jack.

"Yes Sir I will. I will fax it over as soon as it's done," Jack replied while Sam watched him nervously.

"Thank you sir," Jack finished up the conversation and hung up.

Jack then walked over to his brief case which he had bought back with him and pulled out a piece of paper. After he had filled in the charge form, he got Sam to sign it, and then he faxed it through. Looking tiredly at her, Jack sighed.

"I'm going for a shower. Mitch and Laura have invited us to supper," he told her and with that he walked away from her. Sam went to sit out by the lake, the sun was hanging low in the sky and Sam gave way to the tears that had been threatening since this whole sorry mess started. It turned into something different after a while and she cried for her mother who would not be there to see her wedding day, she still missed her.

Jack was watching her from the porch now he had changed and was drinking a coffee. If he did not know her better he would have thought she was crying. Watching her closely he heard the unmistakeable sound of a sob and he put his cup down and rushed over to her. The fact that Sam was a complete mess took him by surprise; he did not think she would take his bollocking that much to heart. Sam jumped when Jack pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Sam; maybe I was a bit hard on you," he said gently but she shook her head no and Jack was even more puzzled. Hesitantly, Sam told him about her mother and he held her tight. Some things he was unable to fix but then he remembered something that might just cheer her up a bit.

"I managed to get through to the Tok'ra whilst I was back at the base and Jacobs coming," he told her still holding her tight to him.

Sam managed to smile through her tears, she had got through to her brother, Mark earlier and although he was surprised at the speed of things he promised he would be at the church so most of her family would be there.

"Why don't you go get freshened up? We need to leave soon," he gently asked her, pulling back. Smiling weakly at him, Sam gave him a shy kiss and headed in.

Sam used the time to pull herself together and gave herself a stern talking too. Then went out to where Jack was waiting for her by the truck. Jack held her again before they got in and kissed her deeply just like he had wanted to ever since he had got back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The evening was fun and Mitch tried to apologise to Jack. Jack shook his head and took him to one side.

"Mitch I don't blame you for what happened. She should have known better. But when it comes down to it I am her CO and if we are going to work this thing out I have to treat her like everyone else in this situation. As luck would have it I had to go back to base to sort something out that was similar to this, this morning. I couldn't give her any less of a bollocking than I had given them," Jack explained to his friend. Mitch nodded in understanding, wondering if they would make it. Marriage was complicated enough and he just hoped their love would see them through.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter 13 – The SGC Wedding.**


	13. SGC Wedding

**A/N: I am really sorry this has taken so long. I hope you enjoy it and a huge thanks to the reviewers:).**

**Danni, my inspiration, you keep me writing.**

**MGM as always.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next couple of days past in a blur for Sam and suddenly she found herself walking up the aisle which had been made in front of the Stargate. Her father was on her arm and she was going to marry the most handsome man she had ever met in her life. The gate room had been decked out with flowers and streamers and looked incredible. Thor from the Asgard was standing next to Jack and Lya, from the Nox, was standing next to Thor. Sam took a deep breath, trying to take it all in; she could not really believe it was happening. It seemed surreal somehow.

Daniel and Teal'c were acting as groomsmen and General Hammond had agreed to marry them. Sam had to remember not to add sir to her answers when she was making her vows and nearly did once which earned her smiles all round. Next thing she knew Jack was taking her in his arms and kissing her thoroughly. As she felt light headed at his touch, she held on tight. The kiss earned them both cheers and cat calls all around and Jack turned and bowed. They then made their way down the aisle to the reception in the mess that awaited them.

When Sam got into the mess hall she was lost in a shower of congratulations and barely saw anything of her husband. She felt someone else pull her over and her Dad swept her into his arms in a big hug, whispering in her ear, "I am so happy for you." Sam hugged him tight and caught Jack's eye over his back. Jack mouthed "All right?" and she nodded. Sam watched as Jack walked over to General Hammond and said something. The General nodded in agreement and then Sam's attention was caught by other people talking to her. A few minutes later Sam felt a hand at her elbow.

"Do you think I could borrow you for a moment?" It was Jack and as she nodded he led her away and up to the General's office.

"Jack we shouldn't be here!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay I've got the General's permission," he told her as he held her in an intense gaze. Sam went weak at the knees; _he sure knew how to look!_ Jack moved slowly over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her as if he would never let her go. Sam thought she might actually pass out properly this time and felt herself go. Still Jack kissed her, breathing her breath back into her until finally Sam had to come up for air.

"I've wanted to do that all morning!" he told her firmly.

Sam laughed knowing the two days they had spent apart had obviously got to him. When he bent to kiss her again, Sam felt his hand run up her thigh under her dress uniform skirt.

"Jack!" she cried and pushed him away. "I'm fairly sure the General didn't give you permission for us to do that in his office."

Jack rested his forehead on hers breathing quickly.

"No he didn't. Do you think he would notice?" Jack asked hopefully.

Sam hit him playfully and took him by the hand back to the buffet. It was getting on for one and Janet came up to her.

"Come on Mrs O'Neill, time to get you ready for the blessing!" Sam's eyes widened at the sound of her married name. _Wow! _Sam looked around for Jack but could not see him.

"Don't worry Teal'c and Daniel have taken him to meet Mitch somewhere," Janet filled her in and Sam let Janet lead her out of the mountain. Her Dad arrived with a car and she got in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had just arrived at Janet's house when Laura arrived with the dress. Sam slipped back into the dream world again; suddenly there were lots of activity all around her. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror and thinking _wow even I have to admit I look good!_ She remembered seeing Janet and Cassie in their dresses looking gorgeous with flowers in their hair. But the one memory that stood out for her most was the look in her father's eye's when he saw her at the top of the stairs. His eyes filled with tears and he was too emotional to speak and after a quick look around to make sure they would not be over heard, Celmac spoke for him.

"You look beautiful my dear. Your father is overwhelmed." Sam smiled in response then Laura called them all out to the garden for photographs.

In no time at all it seemed, they were leaving for the church. General Hammond had provided staff limo's for the occasion and Laura, Janet and Cassie travelled in one and Sam and Jacob in the other.

Jacob turned to Sam.

"I hope you are always this happy," he told her, holding her hands in his. Sam smiled blissfully at him and held his hands the whole way to the church. When Sam arrived she heard a cry of 'she's here' and several people scurried into the church. Sam only wanted to see Jack. This ceremony was just a formality really; an excuse to dress up and let others in to enjoy it.

Jack was waiting nervously at the top of the aisle. Daniel was trying to keep him calm by reminding him he was already married but Jack felt just as bad as he had the first time around when he had married Sara. Funny _the ceremony in the base hadn't seemed real. This did_. The music Sam had chosen to walk up the aisle too, started and Jack turned to see her arrive. What he saw took his breath away and he was having trouble believing she was his. Sam for her part was desperately counting and trying to keep in time with the music. Jack was still dressed in his dress uniform and looked as handsome as he had that morning.

The ceremony passed quickly and in no time at all they were back out in the afternoon sunshine. Jack took Sam in his arms and kissed her soundly, not wanting to let her go even when they were surrounded by people congratulating them. Someone was taking lots of photo's and Jack managed to whisper in her ear "You look so stunning all I want to do is take you some where quiet where I can take you out of that gorgeous dress and eat you." Sam blushed red causing Janet to give her a quizzical look as she hugged her.

"Living up to the term blushing bride Sam?" Janet laughingly asked her.

"Sorry it was something Jack just said," Sam grinned and Janet looked knowingly at Jack.

"You might have to wait a little for that!" Janet exclaimed and Jack grinned down and spoke close so only Janet and Sam could hear.

"I am thinking of grabbing her and a staff car and disappearing!" he told them. Janet grinned back at him.

"You will be in trouble with Jacob if you do. He's been practicing his speech for the last two days!" Janet filled them in and Sam and Jack smiled at each other. The staff cars pulled round and Jack and Sam got into the first one.

Once they were safely in the car, Jack looked into Sam's eye's as he pulled her into his arms. "You know if this was a staff car with privacy glass I would get them to drive around the block a few times."

Sam blushed again and Jack laughed and kissed her all the way to the restaurant.

The reception passed like normal receptions. There were toasts, they danced, Sam could remember a heated look from Jack when she and Mitch danced and he held her a bit too close. Daniel also earned himself one for kissing her soundly. No tongue but it was passionate enough and earned himself a playful hit from Sam and a gentle 'I'm a married woman now!' reminder. The time was getting on and eventually Jack got the band to play a slower number and cut in on her and Teal'c dancing. Teal'c bowed out literally and Jack swept her into his arms. The intense look was back and Sam swore he could have sex with just his eyes. They were undressing her piece by piece right there in the middle of the dance floor and as he held her pressed against him she could feel his erection. Then he leant down and whispered to her.

"Time to go I think," he told her and Sam nodded her head in agreement. They circuited the room saying their goodbyes. It took them a while but finally Sam threw her bouquet, Janet caught it causing Sam to grin at her and they escaped into the warm night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were staying the night in a nearby hotel. The location of which was known only to Jack and Janet who was collecting Sam's dress from there the next day.

Jack got them checked in and they kissed all the way up in the lift. They had the bridal suite, a present from her father it would seem. When they got to the door Jack opened it then swept her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Sam protested loudly but Jack just threw her his intense gaze and Sam shut up, knowing what was coming. Jack then set her down inside the door and kicked the door shut and Sam suddenly felt shy and she had no idea why; it was Jack after all. Jack caught the change in her and smiled. Aware that she needed him to take the lead he led her by the hand to the bedroom which had the biggest bed in it Sam had ever seen. Sam turned to face Jack and he held her eyes in his fierce gaze again. Sam shivered; _she could come just from that look._ _Heaven help her if he ever did that at work!_

Jack slowly closed the distance between them and pulled her gently into his arms and started kissing her neck, and then just about anywhere else he could reach. Finally Sam was unable to stand and Jack picked her up and laid her on the bed and followed her down to pin her beneath him. Sam could feel his need through the dress uniform and gasped as Jack started running his hands all over her then whispered in her ear, "I think I may need some help getting you out of this dress."

Sam laughed, showed him the zip at the side and helped him undo it. Jack pulled the dress down and took a deep breath as he stared at her lying back on the bed in a white lacy Basque and matching knickers. After Jack had looked his fill, he whispered in her ear, "I could come without even touching you."

Sam blushed and Jack looked at her and chuckled gently. _Amazing to think his oh so in control 2IC could look so innocent!_ He moved away from her slightly then to lose his jacket and tie before he covered her body again with his hinting at the delights to come as he pressed himself to her through her knickers and his trousers. Lowering his head he captured her lips in his and Sam squeaked her impatience, this slow torture of her body was driving her crazy. Jack, not needing a second invitation, started to remove the Basque and knickers.

When he finally had her naked he stopped to really look at her. _He was about to make love to his wife!_ Sam smiled a small smile as she watched the emotions play across Jack's face, wondering what he was thinking. Then she lost all coherent thought as he parted her legs and lay between them. As Jack ran his finger along the length of her from her clit to opening and back again, writhed and took a deep breath. Then he got to work with his tongue and Sam felt herself catapulted into the heavens. It only took a few minutes before Sam jerked off the bed and Jack's arm pinned her until she came, long and hard. Jack kept time with her, prolonging it for her as long as possible. Just as she was coming down he flipped her over and drove his fingers into her again hitting her g-spot again and again. Sam felt her orgasm come back with a vengeance and screamed her way to another one.

Jack let her come down properly this time and quickly through the rest of his clothes off. Sam recovered and turned over and Jack held her tight kissing her deeply again. Moving slowly down her body to her breasts and back up again to her mouth. Sam gasped and Jack then quickly parted her legs and thrust deeply inside her. All the while the thoughts that this was his wife lying underneath him kept going through his head. Managing to slow down his release for quite a while, he made sure Sam was close before increasing the tempo. As he began hitting her g-spot again, he was gratified when he heard her scream ring out. _Thank goodness they were on the top floor and no one could hear her!_ Jack then came in the longest orgasm of his life finally collapsing on top of her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. Sam pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you too," she told him gently.

Jack managed to move enough to lie to one side and pull Sam next to him before he fell asleep. Sam smiled to herself and went to move to clean herself up. Jack was not having any of it and even in his sleep he held on tight.

"Oh well," Sam said quietly to herself, "showering is over rated anyway!"

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 14 – New Beginnings. Married life in the SGC.**


	14. New Beginnings

**A/N: This is a short one about the start of Jack and Sam working together now they are married. There is another short one in chapter 15 – I decided to split them into two short ones so I could get a couple of chapters up this week! I hope you enjoy them.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews – I love you.**

**And to my partner in crime and task master Dani – you are the best.**

**MGM as always.**

__________________________________

It was four weeks later. Jack and Sam had spent their honeymoon in a secluded cabin on a tropical beach and they were now getting into the swing of their new jobs.

Sam had chosen the fourth member of SG1 and the new group were just about to go out on another mission. Jack gave them the go ahead and he watched as his wife stepped through the Stargate. He was immediately struck by two emotions; hoping to hell she would be okay and just plain jealousy that she could go.

Waiting anxiously for their return, Jack was pleased when the gate activated right on schedule. Watching her come through from the gate control room he noticed she looked a little agitated but he passed it off when she caught sight of him and gave him her mega watt smile.

_________________________

It was sometime later and Jack was walking down the corridor of the SGC to see Sam, who was late with her mission report, which was unheard of for her. He could have phoned but he wanted to get out of his office. As Jack neared Sam's office he heard the sound of a raised voice and grinned to himself when he recognised it as his wife's.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING OF CAPTAIN? YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURSELF AND PROBABLY THE REST OF US KILLED!" Sam yelled.

_Okay,_ Jack had to admit that got his intention. He was unable hear the Captain's quiet reply.

"YOU DISOBAYED A DIRECT ORDER. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT BECAUSE I COULD SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN. YOU DID IT ANYWAY. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE EXCUSES. I AM PUTTING YOU ON A CHARGE AND JUST BE GRATEFUL I AM NOT INVOLVING THE GENERAL IN THIS. YOU'RE DISMISSED."

Jack backed up the corridor and hurried off in the opposite direction, he really did not want Sam to catch him eves dropping, especially not if she was that mad! He went back to his office and picked up the phone.

"Daniel, could I see you for a moment?" he asked his friend.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Daniel Jackson replied.

Jack waited for the younger man to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Daniel stuck his head around and Jack waved him in.

"Hi Daniel, how did the mission go?" he asked. Jack could tell by the uncomfortable shifting that it was not good. Jack told him about what he had just overheard.

"The new captain is a little over enthusiastic," he replied. "She wanted to go check something out and Sam told her to wait for back-up. She didn't and Sam had to go in and shoot her out. She wasn't impressed and I can't say I blame her."

"So, no harm done then?" Jack asked.

"No, not this time. Sam's right though, if she doesn't follow orders she's going to get us into trouble one day." He grinned at Jack. "She kinda reminds me of me in the early days."

Jack grinned back. "Poor Sam." There was a knock on the General's door and both men looked round.

"Come in." Jack replied.

It was Captain Drift, the girl they had just been talking about. Daniel grinned at Jack behind her back and left.

"Yes Captain?" Jack returned her salute and gestured for her to sit.

"I want to make a complaint about my CO." Jack's eyebrow's shot up but he managed to keep a straight face. The poor girl had only been there a few days, and although she was supposed to be brilliant, she had not had the time to settle in yet. She was also unaware that Sam was Jack's wife.

"Your CO is Colonel Carter right?" Jack confirmed.

"Yes sir," the young Captain replied and Jack smiled gently at her.

"And what's she done?" he asked.

"Colonel Carter won't give me a chance. She gives orders that make no sense, she's can't make a decision quickly and she has just put me on a charge for trying to do my job," Captain Drift said quickly.

"I see Captain. What makes you think Colonel Carter won't give you a chance?" Jack asked trying not to smile at the young girl's obvious nervousness.

"The Colonel doesn't listen to me and disregards anything I suggest," she explained.

"Could it be Colonel Carter has seen something you haven't?" Jack suggested and could see the girl thinking it through.

"Maybe Sir," she admitted.

"And what order did the Colonel give that didn't make sense?" Jack queried.

"On our mission I found a high concentrate of Naquadria reading. I wanted to go check it out but the Colonel wouldn't let me," Captain Drift explained.

"Could it be that the Colonel wanted you all to go together in case of trouble?" Jack asked.

Again, he could see her thinking it through and he let her off the hook.

"Sometimes, as commanding officer you have to think of the good of the group, not just one individual. It can be difficult sometimes but I am sure her decision made sense to her if not you," Jack explained.

The Captain was quite and thoughtful then and Jack smiled gently at her.

"Give it a few days. Try to look at the orders from your CO's side as well as yours okay?" he suggested.

The young Captain gave Jack a small smile and got up to go. As he was returning her salute he smiled at her again.

"And Captain my door is always open if you want to talk," Jack told her. Captain Drift smiled shyly back and Jack had a feeling that Sam would not have any more trouble with her.

Daniel stuck his head back round after she left.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Jack smiled at him "Yeah no problems. But do you think you could pass on the information that Sam and I are married to her? The poor girl doesn't know and she is going to be mortified when she finds out." Jack stated.

Daniel grinned in response and hurried off after the newest member of SG1.

Jack chuckled to himself and this time picked the phone up to call his wife.

"Colonel Carter," Sam answered.

"Colonel, I haven't gotten your mission report yet. Should I expect it sometime soon?" Jack asked her.

"Yes Sir. I am just finishing it up," Sam said.

"Okay Colonel can you drop it in as soon as it's done?" Jack asked her.

"I'll be down in a few minutes sir," Sam confirmed.

Sam arrived ten minutes later and handed in her report. As he expected, there was nothing in it about the Captain disobeying orders. Jack smiled and Sam caught the look.

"Everything all right sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Colonel," Jack replied.

_____________________________________________

As Jack had predicted Captain Drift was mortified when she found out about Jack and Sam. Daniel, ever compassionate, patted her shoulder gently until she got over her embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. They are both good people. Sam will come round in the end she just wants you to be the best you can and she won't drop you in it with the General. Just give her a chance," Daniel told her reassuringly.

Daniel suggested a coffee in the commissary and she smiled gratefully. They arrived to find Sam and Teal'c already there. They sat with them and the Captain gave Sam a small smile.

"I am sorry, Colonel. I shouldn't have done it. I can see that now," Captain Drift apologised. Sam wondered at the change in her but smiled her mega watt smile at her.

"Thank you Captain. I decided not to put you on for that charge so we will forget all about it. Just follow my orders in future. They're for your protection as well," Sam gently told her and the Captain nodded in agreement.

Jack appeared at the table.

"Colonel, my office, now," Jack barked and walked out.

Sam exchanged looks with the rest of her team.

"Oh great, what have we done now?" she asked no one in particular and got up to follow him.

Drift exchanged looks with Daniel who grinned.

"Yep that's Jack being the CO. They actually handle the whole situation rather well. I'm not sure I could detach as well. But if it's something to do with work, Jack's in charge," Daniel explained.

Sam knocked hesitantly on Jack's door.

"Come in!" It was defiantly his angry bark.

_Shit!_ Sam entered and saluted. Jack returned the salute.

"Colonel I have just had the infirmary on the line," he told her.

Sam looked at him.

"Shit I forgot," Sam responded inappropriately and Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Colonel?" he admonished.

"Sorry sir. I was caught up with something when we got back through the gate and I forgot about it," Sam apologised quickly.

"Anything I should know about Colonel? You handed in your report late, too," Jack finished.

"No nothing sir. Sorry I will get down there right away," Sam told him.

"Yes you will because I am going to take you!" Jack informed her.

Jack escorted Sam down to the infirmary and left her at the door. He smiled to himself. _She would rather get into trouble herself than split on her Captain. Yep she was turning out just fine as a Colonel._

TBC

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 15 – Pay Back's a Bitch.


	15. Payback's a Bitch

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews – they so keep me going with this! This is another working together chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Thanks to Dani and everyone else for their encouragement.**

**MGM as always.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jack and Sam had settled into a new routine, and both were pleased that their working relationship seemed to be unaffected by their feelings for each other. Jack was more content to be on base and SG1 were working together well after the initial teething problems. They had been through a busy period with both engrossed in their roles and Jack was pleased to find he was running the SGC as it should be. At least until the day ahead's events unfolded around him.

Jack looked up from the report he was reading at a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he called.

Sam entered and smiled at him, Jack smiled back.

"What can I do for you, Colonel?" he asked her.

"Could I have your permission to off-base for an hour?" Sam asked, not bothering to sit down. SG1 were between missions and Jack was happy to let her disappear for a while.

"Permission granted," he confirmed and checked his watch.

"In fact I think I could join you if you want some company?" he suggested. Sam looked hesitant and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Something you don't want me to know about Colonel?" Jack teased her.

Sam grinned in response.

"Okay, okay get out of here!" Jack smiled at his wife's departing back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Sam was still off base and had not reported for duty. Jack would have been totally unaware she was late except he had received a phone call and wanted her opinion on something so he went in search of her. Going to her office, he found it was empty and he checked in with Daniel, who also had not seen her. Jack was getting a little concerned now, it was not like her to be late and he checked with the mountain entrance check point just in case he had missed her somewhere but they confirmed that she had not checked back in. Jack stood in Sam's office and tried her mobile, not getting an answer on that either; he went back into Daniel's office next door.

"Do you know where the Colonel was heading?" Jack asked but Daniel looked blank.

"Didn't she tell you?" he asked.

"No," Jack told him and stood undecided for a moment. Jack glanced at the phone in his hand as it rang and he answered. It was the mountain entrance checkpoint guard telling him Colonel Carter had just checked in. Jack hung up and decided to wait for Sam in her office.

Sam was aware she was late but had just lost track of time, having gone out for a ride on her bike to clear her head for a while. Working on a complicated theory, she had hoped it would help her come up with a solution. Sam rounded the corner to her office still dressed in her leathers and jumped when she opened the door and saw Jack standing there. _Whoops!_

"Colonel?" he queried.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I got stuck in traffic," Sam said quickly, not quite thinking through what she was saying. Jack looked at her; _yeah right he knew exactly how she could get through traffic on her bike._

Sam looked down at her leathers and realised her mistake. _Oh hell that's not going to work!_ Thinking quickly, she then did something she had never tried before and distracted Jack by bending down to pick up a piece of paper off of the floor. Knowing the sight of her in leathers no matter how he might feel about her riding the bike turned him on, she had a feeling it would be affecting him. Jack fought to keep himself under control, and when she stood up and slowly started to unzip the jacket, Jack walked out of her office and shut the door. Sam grinned to herself, knowing she had read him right.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

A while later SG1, Jack and the science team all had to attend a briefing. It was the first time Sam had seen Jack since he had left her office. The lights were down for the projector and Jack sat down next to Sam. Sam was suddenly aware of his hand on her thigh and she looked at him in confusion. Jack had never touched her inappropriately in the work place before and she glanced at everyone else but their attention was on the slide show in front of them. Looking at Jack, Sam realised he was also concentrating on the slides but his hand was working its way around to an area it really should not be under the desk. Sam was unable to move without drawing attention and tried to discreetly remove his hand. The shock hit her as Jack just moved it closer and he stroked her through the material of her trousers, making her nearly jumped a mile. Jack instantly removed his hand and Sam quickly made her apologises to Daniel who was giving the presentation. Hurrying out of the briefing Sam leant against a wall to get her breath back. Frowning, Sam knew she should be mad at Jack but as she had the feeling it was just payback for what she had done to him earlier she could not find the energy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting in her office getting her breath back, Sam realised things were out of hand. Knowing that she had started it, Sam switched on her computer and sent a private email to Jack.

All it said was: "_Sorry Jack. You win. Love Sam._" Hitting the send button quickly, she heard Daniel coming back from the briefing. As she expected his footsteps passed his own office and carried on to hers and there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

Daniel popped his head around the door and smiled at her.

"You okay Sam?" he asked, concern for her clearly written all over his face. Gesturing him to come in she countered his look with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah sorry Daniel, I needed to get out there for a moment," Sam told him.

Daniel looked at her and held her gaze in his as he sat across from her.

"I'm not surprised," he said gently and Sam blushed to think Daniel had seen what had gone on.

"I don't know what got into Jack," Daniel stated, more than a little annoyed with his friend. Since Sam and Jack had got together he had never seen the older guy act inappropriately and it had shocked him.

"I do," Sam said and she retold the whole sorry story.

Daniel grinned at her. "Pay backs a bitch, huh?"

"Something like that. I've sent him an email apologising now so hopefully it will be okay," Sam told him.

Daniel left the office and Sam settled back down to the theory she had been working on. Having lost track of time, she was startled when Daniel popped his head around her door to say goodnight. Glancing at the clock, Sam realised it was getting on for nine. Now they were married she tried to make a point of getting home on time when they were not on an active line so she saved her work and headed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bike ride home did not take her long but it was getting dark so, although she enjoyed it, she was glad when she pulled into their drive. Jack's truck was already there and Sam had a moment's apprehension as she approached the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door shaking her hair out from the helmet. Jack smiled at her as she entered the kitchen and her apprehension disappeared.

"Dinner's in the oven if you're hungry," he told her and Sam smiled. It was Jack's way of saying he was sorry too. Sam set up for her meal and Jack joined her, although he had already eaten.

"Thanks for your email. I thought you would be mad at me after the way you left," Jack said gently, holding her gaze.

Sam melted like she always did when he smiled at her like that.

"Why? I started it. I shouldn't have done what I did!" Sam reassured him.

"No you shouldn't. But I think we are even so let's forget about it," Jack told her and gave her a look that Sam knew would lead to something else just as soon as she finished her dinner.

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it – Chapter 16 – A Team Barbeque **


	16. A Team Barbeque

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you lot are the best!!! I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Dani xxxx**

**MGM as always**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Three months later Sam and Jack were enjoying some rare down time together. Sam had moved into Jack's as it was the bigger house and already it felt like home. They had the whole of SG1 coming over later for a barbeque. Sam had insisted that the new Captain be invited too as she did not want to hurt the girl's feelings.

They caught up on domestic chores in the morning and after lunch Jack was amused to find his wife up a ladder in their bedroom trying to get the loft hatch open. Jack noticed Sam start as he spoke.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Jack caught the look of embarrassment that Sam quickly hid and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he wondered at her.

"I need to get a box down that I put up here when I moved in," Sam explained.

"Which one?" he asked and watched as Sam still did not come down from the ladder.

"It had my old uniforms in it," Sam said hesitantly.

Jack looked puzzled for a moment.

"Why do you need your old uniform?" he asked.

"I just do okay!" Sam snapped. Jack stared at her intently for a moment and deciding not to call her on it, just stood back and folded his arms waiting for her to come back down off the ladder.

Sam backed down and Jack went up and retrieved the offending box. Throwing it onto the bed he shrugged and left her to it. Figuring he would never understand her in a million years, he did not bother trying.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A little later Sam came out of the shower dressed in just a towel to find Jack sitting on the bed looking through some paper work. Looking up as she came in, he gave her the intense look she knew so well.

"Jack! We've got people arriving in half an hour!" she protested. Jack got up and grabbed her to him managing to remove the towel as he did so.

"Just as well one of us is undressed then!" he told her firmly. Then he started kissing her and Sam lost all coherent thought until she heard the sound of a car on the drive.

"Shit! They're here!" she cried.

Jack smiled. "You finished getting dressed. I'll go greet our visitors."

As they had all come in one car, Jack opened the door to everyone.

They came through and Sam could hear Daniel ask where she was. She could tell Jack had made a cocky reply by Daniel's cheeky laughter. _Oh you are so going to pay for that_. Sam grinned and looked around the bedroom; the outfit she had treated herself to but had not worn caught her eye, _time for some fun! _The top was strapless with a hidden bra included and she had found a pair of white shorts as short as the black ones that had made Jack uncomfortable all those months ago. The white of the shorts showed off her still tanned legs and she put her hair up just to finish the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and winked.

Jack had his back to her as she walked out into the garden. Daniel was facing her talking to him. Daniel's face was priceless as she walked towards them and Jack slowly turned to look at her then promptly dropped his beer. It fell down the front of his trousers leaving a wet patch somewhere he really did not want one. Sam smirked, walked past him and greeted Daniel, Teal'c and Kathy the new Captain. Kathy tried to salute and Sam stopped her straight away.

"We are all off duty. It's just Jack, Sam and Kathy today, okay?" Sam told her firmly and Kathy nodded in agreement. Sam caught sight of her still immobile husband.

"Or it could just be Sam and Kathy if Jack doesn't come round soon!" she told the girl. Jack heard her comment and shook himself. Grinning at the others weakly, he made an excuse to go change.

Sam left Kathy talking to Teal'c and went to join Daniel by the table to get a drink. Deciding she really did not want a beer she grabbed a glass of water and grinned as Daniel leaned over and whispered to her, "Pay backs a bitch!"

Sam laughed. Daniel always knew what was going on inside her head even if she was unaware of it. The two of them settled under a tree to talk shop for a while and then about the gossip on the base. Daniel was nearly as bad as she was for gossip and soon had her laughing. Sam was unaware of Jack's approach until his shadow fell across her.

"Excuse me Daniel. I would like a word with my wife please," Jack stated. Daniel grinned at Jack and Sam got up and followed him into the house.

Marching her to the bedroom he kicked the door shut and pushed her up against it.

"Jack we can't there's people out there!" Sam protested weakly as Jack kissed his way down from her ear to her neck.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you wore that particular outfit," he growled then he had her undressed, on the bed and was inside her in seconds. Jack was not able to last long and Sam was a little surprised when he pulled away before she had climaxed. Jack caught the look she gave him and laughed then kissed her gently.

"Later my sweet; they may be in the garden but that scream of yours carries," he told her and Sam grinned and went to clean herself up.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the garden, Daniel was just reassuring Kathy that it was perfectly normal for their hosts to disappear in the middle of a party.

Teal'c joined in. "Indeed. I have known them to disappear for long enough for us to cook the dinner," he explained and Daniel caught Kathy's eye, laughing.

Jack and Sam joined them back at in the garden. Neither apologised; they knew the usual crew were used to it and Kathy would be soon as well. Sam went over to sit next to Kathy.

Smiling at the young girl she asked, "How you settling in? I hear you are rooming with Captain Rogers, now that must be fun?"

Kathy replied hesitantly at first but Sam was so warm and friendly she soon forgot her nerves and was entertaining Sam with a story about two drunken SF's who had tried to break into their quarters. Sam remembered those days well and smiled wistfully at her husband. _She was so much happier now!_

Kathy caught the look and smiled. "You two are amazing you know? How do you switch between roles so well? I don't think I could." Sam smiled at her.

"It wasn't easy at first. I am so used to following Jack's orders that I automatically did whatever he said. So he kindly asked me to do things and I learned to say no!" she explained.

Kathy grinned, "Except for this afternoon, though!" Sam looked at her and laughed.

"Yes well there are just some things I can't say _no_ to," Sam admitted. Looking at the General, Kathy could certainly see why.

"It was partly my fault anyway. I knew how this particular outfit effected him and I wore it as payback for letting you lot know we had just got out of bed. Mind you I'm not sure that worked seeing as how that's where I ended up!" Sam shook her head smiling again. Kathy laughed and Jack came over.

"You two need a drink?" he asked and Sam asked for another glass of water and Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Just don't fancy a beer at the moment. I'll have one later," she assured him and he shrugged and walked off.

The food was good, although Sam was unable to eat as much as she normally did. Sam had to admit she was feeling a little off colour. As she would not dare say anything to Jack, she hid it as best she could. Catching him watching her thoughtfully a couple of times, she always made sure she took a mouthful and eventually Jack gave up.

It was Daniel that called her on it.

"Sam, can I have a word?" he asked as he paused on his way into the house.

Sam looked around in surprise. Jack was switching the outdoor lighting on in the lounge and Teal'c and Kathy had gone into the house to wash up. Daniel gently took Sam's arm and led her away towards the bottom of the garden. There was a little copse of trees there which were lit up by the garden lights and a bench. Daniel sat down and pulled her down with him.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Daniel asked, the concern for her written all over his face.

Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. Shouldn't I be?" she asked and Daniel did his cute head on one side trick and smiled.

"I don't know, you seem to be a little off your game recently. On our last mission you where tired and I've just noticed you hiding the fact you weren't eating. Come on Sam, I've known you long enough to know the warning signs. I thought maybe you could talk to me if you couldn't tell Jack," Daniel told her and Sam looked at him.

"Well put it that way it doesn't sound too good. But to be honest I just feel a little tired. I guess it's the stress of juggling home and work." She tried to reassure him but Daniel still looked worriedly at his friend.

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you," he said and Sam smiled and hugged him. Sam stood up and pulled Daniel with her. They walked back up the garden together and met Jack.

"Where did you two disappear too?" he asked.

"Just something to do with work we needed to talk through," Daniel covered quickly.

"Anything I need to know about?" Jack asked, looking enquiringly at Daniel.

Daniel smiled at Sam. "No I think we've sorted it," Daniel confirmed.

TBC

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank you for any reviews – I hope you liked it. Chapter 17 – It's Anything But Sorted.**


	17. Anything But Sorted

**A/N: Just to keep the suspense going for another chapter!!! Hope you all like this one and thanks for sticking with me. To all my reviewers I am very grateful to you and thank you for taking the time. For the many of you that have my story on alert I am grateful to you too – the number is getting scary now :)**

**MGM as usual**

**And all my love to my amazing Beta Dani – without you I wouldn't do it!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

However over the next week Daniel was worried that it was anything but sorted. Sam had nearly fainted on him on a mission and now he was torn between his loyalty to her and his concern for her well being. In the end he had a word with Janet and she checked her over a bit more thoroughly the next time she came back from a mission but she was unable to find anything wrong with her. Janet quizzed Daniel a little more closely.

"I can't find anything wrong. What makes you think there is?" Janet asked.

"I don't know, Janet, it's just a feeling I get," Daniel replied, not wanting to give too much away.

"Well I can't stand her down on just your feeling. Let me know if anything else happens," Janet shrugged.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately on their very next mission something else definitely happened.

Jack was working in his office when he got a call from the gate room. It was the one call Sergeant Walter Harriman had hoped he would never have to make to the General.

"General O'Neill SG1 is past their due time," he told the older man.

Jack looked hurriedly at the clock, he had been so engrossed in what he was doing that he had missed it.

"Dial in. I'll be right there," Jack said hurriedly and arrived just as the worm hole established.

Walter radioed out.

"SG1 this is Stargate command come in please," he called.

Jack had a tense few moments waiting for their reply. Then Sam's voice came over the radio.

"This is SG1 we are pinned down by enemy fire. Do not send back up, repeat do not send back up, the Stargate is heavily guarded." Jack's heart went to his mouth at her words.

"Received SG1 stand by," Walter told her and turned to look at the General.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Can you get anything from the M.A.L.P?" Jack asked.

Walter used the remote controls to pan the M.A.L.P. around and they saw around a dozen Jaffa guarding the gate on the monitor.

"Shit," was Jack's unhelpful reply, then he got on the radio himself.

"SG1 you have around a dozen Jaffa guarding the gate what is your position?" he asked.

"SG1 received. We are in the tree line cover trying to get back. It's not looking good sir," Sam reported.

"We will send help as soon as it is available," Jack informed her.

"Negative General. There are too many of them..." Sam was cut off as the worm-hole disengaged.

"What the hell? Get that connection back, now Walter," Jack barked.

"Yes sir!" Walter dialled in again. The gate reconnected and Jack turned to the base radio to call every available team in. Heading to the briefing room, trying not to think, he watched as the CO's of the various gate teams on base filed in.

"The situation is this. SG1 are under fire and the Stargate is heavily guarded. We need to come out shooting if this is to work," he informed them.

The CO's all exchanged glances. _Poor Jack and he was unable to even come with them._ They got geared up and shipped out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack then had a tense hour's wait before the gate dialled in and SG1's IDC was given. Jack heard the radio connection coming through the gate room speakers and hurried down.

"Stargate command this is SG1," Jack's heart turned over; it was Daniel on the radio not Sam.

"We are coming in hot with a category one medical emergency," Daniel informed them. Jack went pale and dashed down to the gate room with _medical team to the gate room_ ringing in his ears.

Daniel was through the gate first and Jack hurried up to him. Daniel took one look at Jack's face and said "Jack, Sam's fine. It's Kathy; she's taken a staff blast and arrested at the gate, Sam is doing the CPR to get her through."

Just as he finished speaking Sam came through still doing the CPR on Kathy. Jack held his breath; she was covered in blood and Jack sincerely hoped it was the Captain's blood and not her own. Jack watched as Janet took over the CPR then Sam turned round and promptly fainted into Daniel's arms who had walked over to her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam came to in the infirmary with Jack sitting worriedly beside her. Seeing her move he smiled gently at her.

"Hello Colonel, that was some homecoming," he stated.

Sam immediately sat up. "Kathy how is she?" Jack put his arm out to stop her getting out of bed.

"She's going to be fine thanks to your excellent field medical administration," Jack told her.

Sam swung away from him and got up. Her head swam for a moment then it cleared.

"Where do you think you are going, Colonel?" Jack said in his best General voice.

Sam glared at him.

"I am going to check on an injured member of my team, sir," she told him defiantly.

Jack's lips twitched, he had used that line himself many times before, then gave in and helped Sam to go see Kathy. When she was satisfied the woman really was going to be okay she let Jack take her back to her room.

As she got back, she looked around her in confusion for a moment.

"Why am I in here anyway?" she asked

"Don't you remember?" Jack queried

Sam thought back remembering administering the CPR but not much else. When she looked blank, Jack filled her in.

"You fainted," he told her. Sam looked at Jack and was tempted to say _what again_? then thought better of it.

"I must have hyperventilated giving the CPR," she stated.

"Yeah that's what Doc Frazer thinks as well. She said you could go home as soon as you woke. They have taken some bloods so if anything comes back from that you have to come back. Otherwise we can go," Jack told her.

Sam got up gratefully and left the infirmary with Jack. As soon as she arrived home, Sam headed to bed, exhausted. Jack sat beside her and watched her for a while. Although she had given him a real fright today, he realised she had got her team back almost in one piece. Jack had to admit she was good out there; he could not stop her going.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 18 Double Trouble .**


	18. Double Trouble

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to carry on with this but unfortunately real life got in the way. I am hoping to get a lot more out now so a big thank you for sticking with me. Also a huge thank you to my beta Dani who has had the unenviable task of correcting my very rusty writing! Of course all mistakes are still mine!**

**MGM as always :)**

**

* * *

**

SG1 had a forced week off whilst Kathy recovered and the team spent a lot of time together. Sam had to go in at the beginning of the week to clear some paper work but after that she was free to have fun with the rest of the team. Jack was moody and grumpy without her so all the staff were glad the following Monday when SG1 were back on base.

Jack and the team had a briefing together. Daniel was watching Sam closely, knowing that the real reason Sam had fainted had nothing to do with the CPR, he noted she was paler and seemed really tired. Now he was sure she shouldn't be going out there again, he just didn't know what to do about it.

As the rest of the team left to get geared up, Daniel stopped Jack before they left the briefing room.

"Jack have you got a minute?" Jack nodded at Daniel and they headed to his office.

"You okay Daniel? You seem a little worried," he asked, knowing Daniel always wore his heart on his sleeve; Jack could read him like a book.

Daniel decided to be blunt. "I'm worried about Sam. There's something going on with her. I know she's your wife and you are the closest to her but believe me there is something she isn't telling you," he said quickly and then sat back to wait for Jack's reaction.

Jack lifted an eyebrow in surprise, after all he would have thought if anything was wrong with Sam he would be the first to notice. However he trusted Daniel's judgement and knew he was a sensitive soul and often saw things others did not.

"In what way?" he asked.

"Have you noticed she seems rather tired all the time?" Daniel asked. Jack nodded, he had noticed that but he had put it down to the stress of a new command and told Daniel so.

"No it's more than that Jack," he insisted. Hesitating for a moment, Daniel carried on. "Screw it. Jack she's fainted twice out on missions now. I let it go the first time because she said she was just finding everything a bit of a strain but it's happened three times with the incident in the the gate room. Something's not right," Daniel filled him in.

Jack checked his watch. It was only a few minutes until SG1 were due to leave. Making a swift decision, he went down to the gate control room where he could see Sam waiting with the rest of the team for Daniel to show up. Sam looked up in surprise as Jack's voice echoed out across the room.

"SG1 you are on a hold, stand down. Colonel could I see you in my office?" he told them. Sam stood her team down then went in search of Jack. Daniel, Jack noticed, was now nowhere to be seen.

Jack studied Sam closely as she entered his office, "Sit down Colonel," he told her.

"Sir?" Sam asked enquiringly.

"I have some information that has given me cause for concern," Jack filled her in.

"Sir?" Sam said again. _Come on Jack get to the point_.

Jack suddenly changed his mind about telling her what was going on and decided to watch her himself.

"Yes. I am going on this mission with you," he informed her.

Now Sam was totally confused after all it was just a standard meet and greet.

"Sir?" she said again. Her vocabulary was great today.

"Yes, I need to get out and stretch my legs. I'll reschedule you to leave at thirteen hundred hours," he informed her.

"Okay, Sir," she agreed. _What the hell?_

Jack dismissed Sam and then called Daniel in.

"I've rescheduled you for thirteen hundred hours and I'm coming too. If she's really hiding something from me she will find it a lot harder to do off-world," Jack said.

Daniel agreed and hoped that one day Sam might forgive him for this.

* * *

At thirteen hundred hours the team were kitted up and ready to ship out. Jack had cleared his little trip with Hammond saying that he wanted to go through this once to get it out of his system. Hammond had agreed and they were off.

Sam was totally confused. Now she had her CO coming with her and Daniel was suddenly acting weird. She was grateful to Teal'c, who when she mentioned all this to him, said: _they are the ones with the problems here, Colonel Carter, and you just do what you normally do and everything will be fine. _She needed that. Poor Kathy had been totally thrown a loop. A Colonel and General going out on the same mission, the poor kid had already saluted so many times Sam doubted she would be able to hold her gun let alone shoot it if the need arose.

Finally the gate dialled up and they shipped out. Sam took the lead, Jack was happy to sit back and watch. And watch her he did, like a hawk to the point she was beginning to think this was some sort of evaluation. If it was she was going to fail badly. Daniel was unable to concentrate and Kathy was so nervous she was useless. In the end Sam ended up shouting at both of them and walking off for some cool down time, leaving Jack with Daniel. Having managed to shake them off for a minute, she vomited. _Okay this was getting stupid now_. _Whatever bug she had picked up a couple of weeks ago was still in her system. At this rate she would have to go see Janet. Yippee!_

Sam had just rejoined the others when her radio crackled to life.

"This is Stargate command come in SG1," Sam heard.

Sam took the call. "This is SG1, receiving Stargate command," she replied.

"SG1 you are being recalled on a level five recall please respond straight away."

Sam looked at Jack in confusion _what the hell was a level five recall_?

Jack shrugged.

"I think it's on medical grounds," he stated.

"Stargate command this is General O'Neill what kind of Level 5 are we talking about here?" he asked.

"General this is Doctor Fraiser I need to see you and the Colonel straight away," she told him.

Sam and Jack exchanged looks.

"Okay Doc we will be back straight back," Jack said and signed off.

He looked around at everyone, "Okay people you heard the Doctor, time to go home."

They exited through the Stargate and after quickly dismissing the team Jack turned to smile reassuringly at Sam. "Come on Colonel let's see what this is about. It can't be too bad if it concerns the both of us."

Sam nodded but wasn't reassured.

* * *

They entered the infirmary and were ushered straight into Doctor Fraiser's room. Janet looked up from her desk.

"Shut the door please, General," she said. Now Janet had them facing her she was a little unsure how to tell them. _Goodness only knows how they're going to take it and there certainly weren't any protocols for this situation in the manual!_

"Doc?" Jack asked impatiently and Janet glanced worriedly at Sam.

"For goodness sake Janet just tell us!" Sam said getting impatient.

"Well, you two, are about to find your lives changing a bit," Janet started.

Sam was completely confused now and Jack just sat there looking at Janet. Sam glanced at Jack then looked at him properly, she knew that face and something was dawning on him. Sam looked back at Janet, watching as her friend smiled warmly. Sam had enough of it now.

"For goodness sake you two will you please let me in on it?" she exclaimed.

Janet looked at Sam and took a deep breath. "Sam you're pregnant," she gently told her.

Sam gasped and felt the room tip. _Well at least that explained why she had been feeling so off colour and light headed_. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Sam turned to look at Jack, the look he gave her was so tender it took her breath away.

"Sam, you okay?" he asked, watching as Sam went pale.

For her part, Sam as unable to speak, she was still trying to take in what Janet had just told her.

Janet studied her for a moment then spoke again. "I would like to do a scan just to see how far along you are if that's okay with you?" she asked.

Sam nodded her consent, still unable to speak. Janet studied her for a moment; she had seen this reaction with military personal before. It was just such a surprise they went into shock. Jack, however, she noticed, was unable to stop grinning.

Jack glanced outside the office and noticed the rest of SG1 waiting so he went out to have a quick word to reassure them.

"It's okay you can stand down. Everything's fine," he told them, then he caught Daniel's eye and winked.

Daniel sat back in the chair and thought about the wink. Something was beginning to dawn on him but he stayed quiet, not saying anything to the others.

Jack went back into the office where Janet was just taking Sam through for her scan.

Janet asked her to hop up on the table and lay back. Sam had scans before, but not like this. Feeling apprehensive, she lay back and let Janet run the ultrasound wand over her. Jack took her hand and squeezed.

As Janet studied the screen, she soon realised she has a second shock for them. Janet looked around at them, her face grave for a moment and Jack picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong, Janet?" he asked almost beside himself immediately.

"Well kids I hate to tell you this but you're expecting twins," she told them. Even Jack managed to be stunned at this and Sam was glad she was lying down or she was sure she would have fainted this time.

"Twins?" Jack asked.

"Yep and Sam's about twelve weeks along by the look of things. Maybe they're honeymoon babies. They look fine to me," Janet informed them, then looked at the pair of them and burst out laughing. _They were both silent now!_

"Come on, you guys, this is good news for a change!" she tried to reassure them.

Jack suddenly came to his senses and scooped Sam up and kissed her soundly. Sam finally managed some sort of reaction and grinned weakly.

Janet looked at her. "Come back through to my room for a moment," she told her, taking Sam through to her room; she motioned for Jack to give her minute. Jack was not impressed but did as she asked.

Janet sat Sam back down and kneeled next to her friend.

"You okay Sam? Are you happy about this? If not we can talk about the options," Janet asked her, hating to have to say it but she had to give Sam the choice.

Sam looked fiercely at her, which was the reaction Janet had hoped for; pleased she had managed to shock her out of it.

"That's better, Sam. Do you think you could say something now?" Janet asked gently.

"I..." Sam started and stopped then she tried again. "I don't know what to say!" Sam exclaimed.

Janet looked across to where she could see the General was pacing.

"Well I'd go say something to Jack now before he wears a hole in what little carpet I have down here. I will see you tomorrow for a proper check-up okay?" Janet informed her and Sam nodded her consent then grinned at her friend and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Janet," she said quietly.

"You're thanking the wrong person here. I think the General gets the credit for this one," Janet grinned.

Sam opened the door to face Jack, who immediately swept her into his arms again and kissed her soundly. When he came out of it he remembered something and walked back into see Janet.

"Can we still make love? Will it hurt the babies?" he asked quickly, after all a twin pregnancy was new to him too. Janet smiled indulgently at him.

"It's fine Jack. Admittedly towards the end of a twin pregnancy it can be a little tricky but during the first two trimesters its fine." Jack gave her a quick grin and headed back to Sam.

Taking her hand, he asked, "Are you ready to face the troops?" Sam nodded her head hesitantly. They walked out to the waiting room to see the rest of SG1. Jack studied them for a moment. Daniel he reckoned had guessed, but then as he practically knew she was pregnant before either of them so he would let him off. He obviously had not let onto the rest of them.

Jack glanced at Sam and he still looked so pleased with himself she laughed.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Jack asked her and Sam smiled, she would let him have his moment in the sun.

"You go ahead," she told him.

"Sam's pregnant," Jack announced and Daniel was finally able to get up and give her the hug he wanted too.

"Thank God it wasn't anything serious," then he realised what he has said and immediately started the Daniel blabber as Jack referred to it. "Not that a baby isn't serious. You know they take a lot of looking after, feeding, clothing etc," Daniel tried to cover.

Jack laughed and looked at Daniel. "Especially if you times all that by two," he said cryptically.

Daniel looked puzzled for a moment then it dawned on him. "Two? Twins?" he asked.

Jack smiled happily and Sam was pulled into another hug. Teal'c congratulated them and Kathy gave Sam, then Jack a shy hug.

"Well my wife and I are going to take the rest of today off. We have a lot to talk about. There will be a full SG1 briefing at eleven hundred hours tomorrow. Could you lot keep it to yourselves until then?" Jack told them all.

They all nodded their agreement and Jack led a still rather dazed Sam off base.

* * *

When they got home he filled General Hammond in on the situation. The General was delighted for them and willingly granted them the rest of the day off to collect themselves.

"Just give me a ring tomorrow when you've decided what you want to do," he told Jack.

With that he rang off. Sam was sitting on the sofa caressing her tummy looking in wonder at it. Jack smiled watching her, came over to sit next to her and took her gently in his arms.

"Are you happy?" he asked her and Sam sighed in contentment.

"Yes Jack, very. I'm just a little dazed by it all. Twins! I don't even know how to look after one baby let alone two!" Sam exclaimed then looked panicked for a moment.

Jack could not help but smile at his usually unflappable 2IC who could face down a whole battalion of Jaffar, but was being thrown for a loop over something as natural as having a baby.

"You'll do just fine," he tried to reassure her.

Sam looked deeply into his eyes. "What about you? Are you happy about it?" A dark cloud crossed his face for a moment but he smiled at her.

"Yes, Sam. Being a father was one of the greatest experiences of my life. I would like to have another shot at it," he said quietly. "I wonder how it happened?" he continued. Knowing she was on birth control like every other active woman on the base he could not quite get his head around that one.

Sam looked at him. "I have no idea. We should ask Janet tomorrow when we see her."

Jack looked seriously at her for a moment. "You do realise that I am going to have to stand you down from active duty now don't you? I can't let you go through the Stargate. You can still provide back-up support for as long as you can," he told her firmly.

Sam was shocked; it was something she had not considered. Although she could see the reasoning behind it she was not sure she was too happy about it.

"I'm sure I would be okay for a little while. I can't see it affecting me that much," she argued. Jack turned to face her on the sofa and looked firmly into her eyes.

"No pregnant officer is allowed on the front line. You know that. There is no way you will be going through the Stargate until after the babies are born," he said firmly.

"Would I be able to go back to it?" she asked him.

"You're entitled to maternity leave just like everyone else. If you still feel you want to go back to active duty afterwards you can," he reassured her. Jack, however, felt that once she held the babies it was very unlikely she would return to active duty, if she went back at all. But that was a decision that could be made at a later date.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 19 – Panic Sets In.**


	19. Panic Sets In

**A/N: Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who takes time to review - I really do appreciate it. A big thanks to my friend Dani has been really bitten by the writing bug and didn't have time to Beta this before I got too impatient and went ahead and published anyway! So all mistakes are mine!**

**MGM as always.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 - Panic Sets In.

Sam went for her check-up with Janet before the team briefing. Jack had been called away as soon as they arrived so she was on her own. Janet had finished her tests and they were back in the doctors office.

"Any questions Sam?" she asked.

"Just one; how did it happen?" Janet grinned at her. "That's not what I meant. I'm on birth control!"

"I have been thinking about that. I think that when you dislocated your shoulder and took that staff blast your immunity was affected by the drugs you were on. It's something I am going to have to run a few tests to check and watch out for in the future. I guess it's just luck it hasn't happened to anyone else," Janet said.

Sam nodded the dates made sense. The motor bike accident and staff blast happened before they got married which made the timing right.

"How do you feel about it now you know?" Janet asked.

"Relieved actually," Sam replied and Janet looked quizzically at her.

"Relieved?" she queried.

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago I had to get Jack to get my old uniform down out of the loft. Remember they went through a phase of making BDU's with drawstring waists?" Janet nodded. "Well I have to wear them. I seemed to be putting on weight and eating less. I was wondering was going on," Sam filled her in.

"And of course you came to see me," Janet stated.

Sam grinned guiltily.

"You realise I will have to see you regularly for your antenatal care, I've cleared it with General Hammond. Given the unusual blood readings you have we thought it wise to do it in-house. I have to admit I'm not looking forward to the birth though. It's been a long time since I've done one of those," Janet told her.

Sam stared at her. "Well your one up on me. I've never given birth before!"

Janet smiled at her. "You'll be fine! You will have better care than most people. Just promise me you won't get difficult on me," she told her.

"I seem to be okay with that. It doesn't seem like such a big deal if its to do with the babies, likes its for them not me," Sam reassured her.

Janet smiled a secret smile that wasn't the first time she had heard that.

"Do you and the general want to know the sex of the babies by the way?" Janet asked.

"Why? Do you know?" Sam asked.

"Not yet it's too early to tell. Discuss it with him then, when you can come back in another couple of weeks I can do a scan for you," Janet told her.

"Thanks Janet," Sam smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" Janet asked.

"I'm about to go into a briefing with SG1 to let them know what's going on. After that people are going to start finding out," Sam replied.

"Are you going to carry on working?" Janet queried.

"Out of the base yes; Jack has already banned me from missions." Janet smiled at her. She had a feeling Jack was going to be rather protective of her.

"Well I'm not surprised. You have more than your own life to protect now," Janet smiled. "I will see you again for another check up in two weeks otherwise go enjoy telling everyone!" Janet told her.

"I am not sure enjoy is the right word," Sam said ruefully and headed out to Jack's office.

* * *

Jack looked up at Sam's knock.

"Come in," he called.

Sam entered and took a seat in front of Jack's desk.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine Sir," Sam replied automatically and Jack looked exasperated at her.

"Drop the Sir for this conversation, okay Sam?" he told her gently. Sam flashed a quick smile.

"Sorry, Janet said everything was fine. She's done the usual tests and General Hammond has given her permission to do my prenatal care so that's a relief," Sam filled him in.

"Did she have any idea's what happened to the birth control?" Jack asked.

"She thinks it was the drugs I was on after the accident and staff blast and said it was something she was going to have to keep a watch out for in the future," Sam replied.

Jack smirked. "I look forward to reading that report!" Sam grinned back at him.

"She also said we could find out the sex of the babies if we wanted too. Not yet but in a couple of the weeks," Sam told him.

Jack looked at her. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"I don't know. In some ways it might be practical to. You know at least we would know what we are shopping for," Sam replied then suddenly she looked stricken at her own words. Jack was immediately out of his chair and had her in his arms.

"What is it darling?" he asked.

"It's just so overwhelming. This time yesterday I was going out on missions. Today I am planning a nursery. I don't know if I can handle this," Sam said suddenly frantic and was dismayed to find herself unable to stop the tears that were threatening.

Jack looked her in alarm. With all that had happened he hadn't really had time to consider Sam's shock at all this. He could see how having her whole life suddenly turned upside down would affect her and with her hormones all over the place from the pregnancy she would be more vulnerable to those emotions than she would normally be.

There was a knock at the door and Jack barked. "Not now!" Whoever it was went away. Sam clung to him for a moment and he studied her.

"You know what I think we could do with a weekend away to adjust to this. Can you get through the rest of today and I will arrange it with Hammond?" Jack asked. Suddenly he had the urge to get her home and look after her. Something normally Sam would never let him do. Sam came up for air, took some deep breaths to calm herself and nodded quietly. There was another knock on his door..

Jack got up to answer it carefully shielding Sam from enquiring eyes. It was something he needed to deal with so he spoke to the person promising he would be there in a few minutes. Studying Sam thoughtfully for a moment he walked around his desk and picked up his phone.

"Daniel could you come to my office please? Thanks." Then he smiled over at Sam.

"Do you mind if I leave you with Daniel for a while?" he asked. Not really wanting to leave her on her own, he felt Daniel was the only person he knew who Sam would be completely honest with and Jack trusted him.

Sam nodded in the affirmative and a few minutes later Daniel knocked at the door.

Jack answered it and went out to talk to him.

"Do you think you could look after Sam for me for while? I've got to go do something and she's a bit upset." Daniel looked in concern at Sam through the window, who was still trying to stop crying.

"Yes of course. Is everything ok?" he asked Jack.

"I think the reality of the situation has just hit her but knowing Sam she will pull out of it in a minute," Jack filled him in.

Daniel went into Jack's office and, after pulling the privacy blind, he went over to Sam and gently held her. Sam was overcome with emotion and started crying again, sobbing in his arms. Daniel held her murmuring to her gently. They had been together in this from the beginning and had a special bond. Not like Jack and Sam but more like brother and sister. Eventually the sobs subsided and Daniel retrieved a tissue from Jack's desk. Sam took it gratefully and blew her nose.

"Bloody hormones!" she said.

Daniel smiled at her.

"Would you like a glass of water?" he asked.

Sam nodded and he rang down from Jack's phone. Walter came up with it and Daniel took it from him at the door. He could see the curiosity in the other man's eyes but he just thanked him and shut the door again.

Daniel crouched next to Sam and gave her the glass. Sam drank and smiled weakly at Daniel.

"Thanks Daniel," she said and he squeezed her arm in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's just such a shock. I've always wanted kids and I'd even thought about it a little since Jack and I got together but this was so sudden. I wanted to go out on missions a bit more first and do other things with Jack. I guess as it wasn't planned I wasn't prepared for it," Sam explained then suddenly looked stricken again and started sobbing anew letting Daniel pull her into a tight hug.

Jack came back into the office and quickly thought _that if it had been anyone other than Daniel holding his wife like that he would probably deck them. _Jack walked over and Daniel stepped back to allow Jack to take over. As Jack was aware that they were pushing time for the briefing he asked Daniel to phone down and tell them they were going to be late.

"Are you going to be okay now or should I phone Janet to come up?" Jack asked Sam as she still hadn't stopped crying. Sam seemed unable to answer and Jack was getting really concerned for her now.

Daniel finished on the phone and Jack spoke to him again.

"Could you get Janet up here?"

Daniel nodded and placed another call.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

Janet came in and looked at Sam.

"Do you two think you could give us a minute?" she asked.

Jack and Daniel left.

* * *

Daneil stood with Jack just outside the office.

"Do you want me to go?" Daniel asked him.

"No. Stay. She probably needs us both at the moment. I hadn't given any thought to how she must be feeling in all this. I guess it was more of a shock to her than I realised," Jack replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Calm down Jack. This is Sam. She'll come through it," Daniel tried to reassure him.

"Will she Daniel? I've never seen her like this before," Jack said with anguish.

"I have," Daniel said gently and Jack looked at him in surprise.

"When you were stuck on Edora. Not only did she not give up on getting you back she sobbed her heart out on a regular basis," Daniel expanded.

"Christ Daniel, I never knew that," Jack looked at Daniel in amazement and Daniel smiled gently at him.

"I held her through a fair few of those too. She's strong Jack. Give her time," Daniel reassured him.

"I am going to take her away for a long weekend to the cabin. Hopefully we can both get our heads together," Jack told him.

Daniel looked at Jack. All the focus was on Sam at the moment.

"You okay Jack?" Daniel asked quietly.

"I'm so excited I can't sleep. I guess I need to calm down in a different direction!" Jack grinned riley.

* * *

Janet was taking Sam's pulse and was a little concerned to find it was racing.

"Sam honey, can you take a couple of deep breaths for me?" she asked gently as she held her hand watching her.

After a while, with Janet's gently coaching, Sam calmed down.

Janet went to call the men back and Jack immediately looked at Janet for reassurance.

"It's okay Jack. She's had a panic attack. She will be fine in a minute," Janet explained.

Sam grinned weakly at them and Janet checked Sam's pulse again, relieved to find it was almost back to normal.

"Okay now?" she asked her.

"Yes. Thank you Janet," Sam grinned sheepishly.

"If you feel another one coming on phone me straight away okay?" Janet told her.

"Will it harm the babies?" Sam asked suddenly anxious again.

Janet smiled at her.

"No sweetheart, but it won't do you much good!" Janet reassured her.

"She'll be okay now. Just keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. You can send her down to me if you want," Janet told Jack and Daniel.

Sam shook her head.

"It's okay Janet I'll be fine now," Sam hoped she sounded firmer than she felt. Being unused to being the centre of attention she really didn't want to start now.

Jack looked somewhat relieved and Daniel and Janet left them alone together.

Jack bent and kissed her gently.

"Well Colonel I think you are on a stand down for the rest of the day. I don't want you leaving the base though. Can you cope with the briefing?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes I'm fine now Jack. Just rather tired," Sam assured him.

"I'm not surprised, that amount of emotion takes it out of you," Jack agreed.

Jack phoned down to the briefing room and then smiled at Sam before giving her a quick kiss.

"Better get to that briefing," he told her.

* * *

When they arrived Sam was amused when Jack sat on one side of her and Daniel on the other. _Looks like I've got two protectors now!_

"Well SG1 as you have probably guessed from yesterday's conversation your CO is now banned from active duty. In the mean time she is going to oversee your missions from the base. I am going to assign you a field CO but Colonel Carter is still in charge and what she says goes," he informed them.

They all nodded their agreement.

"And as a personal favour to me I would like you all to keep an eye on her," Jack added and held up his hand as Sam went to protest. "I know what you're like and I can't watch you all the time. I need spies," Jack grinned at her.

Sam laughed, knowing he had a point.

"Now for the rest of today the Colonel is on a stand down. You are all welcome to do whatever you want. You can go home if you wish. I want you all in on Tuesday when hopefully everything will be back to normal but I still need to assign the field CO and hopefully Sam and I are going on leave for the weekend," Jack finished and then looked at Sam.

"How do you want everyone else to find out? I could write an email or we should we just let this lot loose?" Jack asked.

Sam laughed.

"I think the email might be a good idea to the head of departments. What do you reckon? Ten minutes for it to get around the base?" Sam joked.

Daniel grinned at them.

"It only took five for the news of the one chopper needed to get you two back from the cabin that time," he told them while pretending to study the paper in front of him.

Sam groaned she was not going to enjoy being attention for the next few days.

They were dismissed and Jack and Daniel remained.

"What are you going to do now?" Jack asked Sam worriedly. He needed to write the email and talk to General Hammond.

"I would like to go to my office to fill in a few loose ends," Sam told him but Jack still looked worried.

"It's okay Jack. I'm next door and I'll check on her regularly," Daniel assured him with a quick smile.

Jack nodded his consent and they all left.

* * *

Sam went to her office and started the paper work. True to his word Daniel popped in every half hour or so. By early afternoon Sam was having difficulty keeping her eyes open. Daniel watched her dropping off from the door and smiled to himself. He went over to her and gently shook her.

"Sam come on let's get you to quarters for a proper sleep," he suggested but his eyes told her that there was no room for arguing so she nodded her agreement. After all she really couldn't keep her eyes open. Daniel went down with her and took his lap top so he could sit with her and work at the same time. After getting her settled; he placed a call to Jack.

"Daniel. Everything okay?" Jack asked urgently. Daniel smiled at his tone. _If this pair carried on like this it was going to be a long pregnancy!_

"Sam's fine. I just thought I would let you know she is asleep in quarters at the moment. I've brought my laptop with me so I can keep her company," Daniel filled him in.

"Thanks Daniel, it'll probably be a good idea to keep her there as long as possible. I've just sent that email and my phone has been ringing off the hook ever since," Jack said grimly, he wasn't one for being the centre of attention himself either.

Sam in fact slept the entire afternoon to be gently woken by her husband when he was ready to leave. She came too and smiled at him.

"Come on we have to run the gauntlet of getting out of this place now. You wouldn't believe the amount of calls and emails I have had since the news got out," Jack told her.

"My mobile hasn't rung," Sam stated looking over to Daniel.

"No because I turned it off!" he grinned.

She smiled her thanks.

"Okay I guess it's time to face everyone," Sam said resigned to her fate. She got out of bed and straightened her hair in the mirror. Jack laughed and Sam grinned back at him.

Jack opened the door and Sam was amused to find Teal'c standing outside the door.

"Have you been standing guard all this time?" Sam asked him, smiling gently.

"Indeed. O'Neill asked me to keep an eye on you," Teal'c said with sincerity. Sam laughed then. Poor Teal'c was so loyal to Jack she could imagine herself having a Jaffar body guard wherever she went and Sam looked at her husband.

"Yes Teal'c. Thank you," Jack grinned. He would have to have a word with him next week when they got back.

The journey out of the base was eventful with people Sam only barely knew calling out congratulations at them.

They finally got out to the truck and Sam sank gratefully into the seat.

Jack turned to look at her. "I spoke to General Hammond and he's agreed to us having leave until Tuesday. He has also agreed that you can remain as CO of SG1 as long as you don't go off-world. I'm not sure how that's going to work yet. We will have to make it up as we go along," Jack filled her in.

Sam nodded her agreement. Despite her afternoons sleep she was still so tired she couldn't really think about work.

"I thought we could go up to the cabin tomorrow and come back Monday. Is that okay with you?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded again. It was Thursday now so that would mean four days away and she felt she needed it.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Chapter 20 - Shopping**


	20. Shopping

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing :) this is a very short chapter. I am going for the keeping them short and getting them out approach! We will see how well it works! Thanks again to Dani who still supports me and will hopefully point out if I have done anything really stupid!**

**MGM as always **

* * *

Chapter 20 - Shopping.

When they arrived at the cabin at lunchtime, the weather was glorious and Sam was looking forward to relaxing for a while. Just the thought that she could lay around for a while and try to get her head around all that was happening to her instantly made her feel better.

After unpacking the car together, Jack went to the kitchen to fix them some lunch and Sam went to change. It was too hot for the jeans she had travelled up in and she needed to change into something cooler. A few minutes later she was back and Jack smiled at her.

"Decided not to change after all?" he asked her as she stood frowning in the doorway.

"I've got a problem with that. Neither of the shorts I have bought with me will do up," Sam told him, half laughing and half panicking. Jack grinned at her and looked so pleased with himself Sam glared back at him.

"Well now you are going to have to take me shopping to buy me a new wardrobe because I haven't bought anything else with me, other than these jeans!" she told him.

Janet had warned her that with twins she would show earlier than she maybe would have with a single pregnancy but Sam wasn't impressed. Jack, however, was and walked over to stand behind her and kiss her neck.

"Maybe you should just go without any clothes," he whispered suggestively.

"Could be fun but very practical if we get visitors," she murmured back, leaning into him.

Jack held her too him then let her go reluctantlay.

"I think we had better have some lunch and then I'll take you shopping," he told her. Sam smiled up at him and helped to get lunch ready.

* * *

They drove to the shopping mall and Sam had a shaky moment to think last time she was there she was buying a wedding dress. It was taking her time to get her head around the fact she was now married to Jack and having his babies. Real life was really coming down on her.

Sam hit the shops and was disappointed to find that just going up a size in things wasn't working. If the waist fit the rest was just too big. After a frustrating hour Jack called a halt to it and took Sam for a coffee. After he had got her settled he looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid you may have to face the fact you need maternity clothes," he told her gently.

"But Jack I'm only twelve weeks!" she cried.

"Yes but your twelve weeks with twins," Jack tried to explain.

Sam looked at him in panic.

"What size am I going to be by the time they are born?" she asked in dread.

Jack laughed heartily then.

"Well I won't lie. Sara got huge and that was just one," he told her.

Sam looked down right scared and Jack took pity on her.

"Darling you are going to get a lot bigger but you will still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me," he tried to reassure her.

"Thanks darling but I think you may be slightly bias there," she said, not looking convinced.

Jack managed to persuade her into a maternity boutique and Sam was pleased to find some items that caught her eye. There was a white top and shorts she liked. The shorts weren't quite as short as the ones that made Jack uncomfortable _but that might be just as well as that's what got me into this mess in the first place!_

After getting a few key items they went to pay and Sam staggered at the cost of it all. Jack just smiled and kissed her. He was so into it, it took her breath away.

They headed home and Sam had a nap before dinner.

* * *

Jack had taken a phone call while she was asleep and informed her that Laura and Mitch were coming in tomorrow and he had invited them over for a barbeque. He left her to get dressed and she tried on a pair of maternity jeans and topped it off with one of Jack's sweatshirts as it was chillier now it was the evening. She had to admit the jeans felt far more comfortable and she had a sudden realisation that she actually felt pregnant.

She walked out into the kitchen and Jack scooped her up into his arms. He thought she looked adorable.

"I take it my wardrobe isn't safe now then?" he grinned at her.

"Nope!" she smiled back.

They had a quiet dinner together and then took their coffee out onto the porch to watch the sunset. Jack sat wrapped around Sam with his hand protectively on her bump. He gently kissed her neck.

"I don't think I have ever been happier than I am right now," he told her quietly.

Sam tuned in his arms to smile at him. Jack lowered his head to catch her in a deep kiss. Sam responded instantly and Jack got up and led her to the bedroom by the hand. It was the first time they had made love since they had found out and Jack took it slow and gentle. After he had taken the sweatshirt off he stared at the little bump. It was defiantly there. He moved inside Sam gently but she climaxed without hesitation.

Afterwards she was stunned by it. Jack smiled. "I think you will find it's a lot easier when you're pregnant. I seem to remember something about a pregnant woman's sex drive increasing. Now that could be fun," he grinned at her with raised eyebrows.

Sam smiled. She thought she might be uncomfortable with Jack talking about his previous experience of pregnancy but instead she found it comforting that at least one of them knew what they were doing. Jack spooned up to Sam and she fell asleep with Jack's hand protectively on her bump.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) Chapter 21 - Good News Times Two.**


	21. Good News Times Two

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the kind reviews :). I am away for a few days and wanted to get this out before I went so BIG apologies for any mistakes as I am up against the clock! Dani if you spot anything let me know and thanks for all your help and support :) :)**

**MGM as always but Laura and Mitch are mine :)**

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and warm. Jack came into Sam with a breakfast tray and threw her a puzzled look when she laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm pregnant. I'm not about to break you know," she told him.

"I just want to spoil you a bit okay? Relax and enjoy it!" he said smiling.

Sam settled down with the tray but unfortunately half an hour later it made a reappearance. After exiting the bathroom Sam laid down on the bed taking some deep breaths.

"I thought the morning sickens had eased a bit but Janet warned me it might come back from time to time," Sam explained trying hard to keep what little of her breakfast she had left down.

Jack instantly looked concerned. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Sam asked and when Jack returned with it she slipped it slowly. Sam assured Jack she would be okay in a little while so he headed off to sort the food for the barbeque and try to catch a fish. Eventually the sickness wore off and Sam got up, had a shower and put the jeans and Jack's sweatshirt on.

Sam went outside to where Jack was still trying to catch a fish. Going up to him she put her arms around his waist.

"Fish not biting today then?" she asked.

"Nope. Never mind we have enough food without one," Jack agreed, leaning back into her arms.

"What time are they coming over?" Sam asked.

"I said around four. I thought that would give you time to have a nap if you needed one," Jack replied.

Sam reluctantly let go of Jack and flopped on the blanket next to him.

"What am I going to do at work? I can hardly keep sloping off for a sleep every five minutes," Sam wondered.

"We'll see how it goes. If you need to you will have to. There are actually all sorts of allowances for pregnant women in the force," Jack informed her.

Sam looked enquiringly at him. "You been checking up on it?" she asked.

"It's my job to know honey. Believe it or not you're not the first woman on the base to get pregnant," Jack filled her in.

Sam blushed at that forgetting just how important her husband was and that he dealt with all sorts of things.

"You're entitled to take rest breaks and go part time as soon as you need to. There is also a uniform allowance and a brochure that goes with it. Under the circumstances I think you should look at that sooner rather than later it takes a couple of weeks for it to come through," Jack continued going through the options for her.

_Okay being married to the General had its good points too!_

"You are also entitled to an afternoon off if you have check-ups. Now I know you have Janet doing yours but I think you should still take the afternoon off when you do. It will give you some down time," Jack suggested.

Sam nodded her head in agreement although privately thought she would rather be at work while she still could.

Jack sat down the fishing rod and sat next to her on the blanket.

"Are you feeling better about it all now?" he asked.

"I'm fine away from work. It's when I'm there it gets to me. I'm sure I'll adjust. It might take me some time though," Sam said leaning into Jack and making sure he couldn't see her face. He would know in a moment she wasn't really dealing with it all yet but she wanted to keep that to herself for now.

"Well you know my door is always open don't you? I there as your CO as well as your husband," Jack assured her, giving Sam a hug. "I was serious when I said to SG1 to keep an eye on you. You know as well as I do what you get like sometimes. You can be too focused. You can't pull the all nighters now like you have in the past. I still need to do my job and I can't watch you all the time," Jack said and pulled away so he could see her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I'll behave," Sam reassured him, smiling.

Jack held her gaze. "You mean that now but if you get caught up in the middle of a crisis I wonder if you will still feel the same. I am not so sure," he told her.

"All I can promise is to try to do what is best but you know how crazy things can get," Sam replied.

Jack helped her up and they went in for lunch. Sam ate well, hungry after losing her breakfast that morning. After lunch she began yawning. Jack laughed looking at her.

"Time for that nap I think," he said.

Sam nodded her head in agreement and headed off. Curling up on the bed she fell asleep straight away.

* * *

Jack woke her at half three knowing she would want time to get ready. Sam smiled lazily at him.

"I think I could have slept the clock around if you hadn't woken me," she murmured sleepily.

"Nice thought honey, but Mitch and Laura are due in half an hour. Do you want me to put them off?" Jack asked.

Sam sat up and ran her hands threw her hair. "No, it's okay, I will be fine as soon as I have had a shower," Sam said resolutely.

After Jack smiled at her and left her to it; Sam showered and decided to try out the white shorts. Pairing them with a light blue blouse she had chosen as well she checked the overall effect in the mirror. After she dried her hair and put some make-up on; she went out in search of Jack.

Sam found him sitting on the front porch step staring off into the distance. As he was unaware of her presence she watched him for a moment. It amazed her that the two little lives growing inside her had already bought them so close together, closer together than they had been if that was possible.

Jack looked around as she took a step and Sam caught his appreciable smile.

"You look fantastic," he told her and got up to claim her in a quick kiss. The sound of a car approaching broke them apart and they both looked down the road to see Mitch's truck appear around the corner. Jack, with his arm around Sam, headed over to meet them.

Laura and Mitch exited the truck and Sam disentangled herself to go say hello to Laura. Sam hugged her quickly then stepped back. They both looked each other over and grinned.

"Your..." Laura started.

"You too?" Sam said at the same time.

Jack and Mitch looked over to see what the fuss was about then grinned at each other at the sight of their wives, both noticeably pregnant. Mitch turned to shake Jack's hand.

"No wonder you were in such a hurry with that wedding!" he joked.

Jack shook his head. "We've only just found out. Sam's having twins," Jack filled him in.

Mitch playfully punched Jack on the shoulder.

"You always could upstage me!" Mitch quipped.

"Twins? Wow," Laura said looking at Sam.

"I'm still getting used to the idea," Sam said, grinning ruefully.

Turning, they made their way to the porch where the drinks and food had been laid out by Jack earlier while Sam was sleeping. After grabbing some drinks they all sat down under the trees at the lakeside for a while. Jack sat wrapped around Sam in his usual position and looked across at his friends.

"So when are you due Laura?" Jack asked her.

"Around the 3rd December, I'm 16 weeks now," Laura explained.

Mitch smiled at Sam, "And you?" he asked.

"Beginning of the New Year but as its twins they might come early. I'm twelve weeks but we only found out on Wednesday so it's all a little new to me," Sam told them.

The men moved off to start cooking leaving Laura and Sam to talk.

"Wow. Just think in years to come we will be bringing the kids up here together. They will all be the same age. They are going to have fun," stated Laura.

Sam looked shocked and took a deep breath.

Laura looked at her in concern and asked, "You okay Sam?"

"I keep having these flashes of the future and it scares the life out of me. I don't know the first thing about children. I'll probably be hopeless as a Mom. I get so caught up in my work I'll probably forget to pick them up or something," Sam said desperately.

Laura laughed loudly.

"I really think you'll be fine Sam. It's natural to be scared though. I was terrible when I first found out. I've got use to it now," Laura tried to reassure her.

Sam gave her a dark look, "Lucky you. I've only know for three days and already I am having to wear maternity clothes and have been taken off of active duty."

Suddenly Sam felt her breathing quicken and realised that she was about to have another panic attack. Sam looked around her for Jack but the men had disappeared for a moment.

Laura studied Sam closely then yelled for Jack.

Jack and Mitch came around the side of the house at the run and Jack went straight to sit next to Sam. Studying her for a moment; he could see the fear and panic iner her eyes.

"Is it another panic attack?" Jack asked softly.

Sam nodded not able to speak now.

"Anything we can do Jack?" Laura asked.

"Yes could you get a glass of water please," he asked then turned attention to Sam.

"Come on honey. You're going to be fine. Take some deep breaths for me okay?" he gently started couching her down from it. Finding her pulse with the hand holding hers; he noted it was definitely racing.

Mitch returned with the glass of water and Jack checked Sam's pulse again and was gratified to feel it slow. Sam was still taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself but managed a weak smile. Finally she was able to take the glass and slowly sip the water.

"You okay now?" Jack asked and Sam nodded.

Jack turned to the other couple.

"Sorry to scare you like that Laura. Sam's having a few problems adjusting to this and she had a panic attack the other day. Our Doctor told me what to do in the event of another one as she felt it was likely," he explained.

Sam looked at Jack. It was news to her.

"When did you find that out?" she asked.

"Janet filled me in while you were asleep on base, in case it happened again. She thought it would. Sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't want to frighten you needlessly," he explained to her then hugged her to him.

Jack looked seriously at her for a moment.

"What brought it on?" he asked.

"We were just talking about the kids playing here in the future and I panicked again," Sam explained, more than a little embarrassed now.

Laura sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Sam honestly I was a mess when I found out. Mitch and I have been trying for years but we thought it just wasn't going to happen for us. I had managed to get over it and was enjoying life as it was. I had talked myself into the advantages of not having children. Did quite a good job of it as it turned out as I wasn't even sure I wanted to keep the baby at first," Laura shared then she turned to smile at Mitch, "I'm glad I did though. You will adjust."

Sam smiled gratefully at her. Jack took her pulse again and it was nearly back to normal.

Jack left Laura too it. If anyone was going to talk Sam round it was Laura. Returning to the drinks table with Mitch; he grabbed a bottle of beer and downed it. Mitch looked at him in concern.

"You okay mate?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just she just had the capacity to scare the shit out of me at times," Jack said with feeling causing Mitch to laughed and look at Laura.

"I know what you mean. I really thought Laura wasn't going to through with the pregnancy when we first found out. She was a total mess. I guess she just thought it was too good to be true. She came round in the end though," Mitch said thoughtfully.

Jack turned to look at him.

"Why didn't you ring me?" he asked. They had always been able to talk to each other in the past.

"You were on your honeymoon," Mitch grinned and Jack smiled in understanding.

"I'll let you off then!" Jack said. "Sam has always been very career minded. We spent so many years not being together everything is new to us. Thank God we took that first step though. It had all worked out. Sam was enjoying her new job and had settled into it well. Now all of a sudden she has found out she is pregnant and I had to take her off active duty. She really doesn't know what to do with herself. I was so pleased when I found out I never gave a thought to how it would affect her. I know Sam will get through this, she is so strong but I guess this time it's going to take her a while," Jack told him.

Laura came over to them then.

"I think Sam could do with a lie down Jack. Do you want us to go?" Laura asked.

"No it's okay Laura. I'll go settle her she will probably sleep for a while and be back up again. Just give me a few minutes," Jack said.

Jack went over to where Sam was sitting and he noticed she looked a bit pale.

"Come on honey, let's get you to bed for a while," he told her firmly.

Sam looked at him and encountered his 'don't argue with me look' and got up.

Smiling apologetically at Mitch and Laura, Sam let Jack lead her inside.

When she lay down on the bed she fell asleep almost instantly and Jack headed back out to Mitch and Laura.

* * *

As they were used to it being just the three of them in the past; they sat around talking. The boys cooked the food and Laura ate like a horse making Jack laugh.

"God Laura if you are eating like that with one I dread to think what Sam is going to be like eating for two!" causing Laura to grin at him, her mouth full of food. Jack put a plate aside for Sam. It was starting to get dark and Jack put on the outdoor lighting and Laura put a sweater on.

They talked some more. Mitch and Laura where looking for a house in Colorado which was good news for Jack. He would like them closer. Mitch looked at Jack.

"What about your place Jack? Is it going to be big enough?" Mitch asked.

"Depends on whether they are the same sex or not. If not I think I can extend the house. It's on a large plot so there is plenty of room. It would be a great house to raise a family in. I don't know I haven't spoken to Sam about it yet," Jack said.

Jack was beginning to realise there was a lot they hadn't talked about.

Jack heard Sam's footsteps on the porch and turned to smile at her, noting that she had changed into her jeans and his sweatshirt. Mitch caught sight of her and smiled at Jack.

"You losing your wardrobe too?" Mitch asked.

"Yep," Jack laughed.

Sam settled herself on the steps nestled between Jack's legs.

"You feeling better now?" Jack asked her.

"Yes. I'm hungry though. Is there any food left?" Sam asked.

Jack grinned at Laura.

"Yes, I managed to save you some before Laura ate it all!" he said playfully.

Laura shot a glare at him for a moment then laughed.

Jack got up and grabbed the plate he had made up for Sam and watched as Sam dug in gratefully and ate the lot.

They talked some more about their plans for the babies and the Mitch and Laura's move. Laura began yawning and Mitch got to his feet.

"It's time for us to head off. Do you want to come to ours tomorrow?" he asked.

Jack looked at Sam who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, do you think we could make it supper though? I think Sam and I need some time to talk," Jack asked.

Mitch and Laura smiled at them both and headed off.

Sam was yawing again and Jack helped her to her feet.

"Still tired?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam said sleepily, amazed at her capacity for sleep these days.

"You head to bed. I'll clear up out here," Jack said, smiling at her.

"No its okay I'll help," Sam said firmly. She tried to but after she dropped a couple of things and put a plate in the bin instead of the sink Jack turned to her.

"Bed, now," he told her in his best General's voice then kissed her soundly and watched as she headed off.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Chapter 22 - Not A Quiet Supper**


End file.
